Unbreakable Bond?
by Princess Kyunie
Summary: Akankah sebuah grup yang terkenal solidnya bisa selamanya bertahan? Bagaimana jika kebencian, keegoisan, dan dendam merusak segalanya? Dapatkah mereka menghadapi ujian yang datang silih berganti? Akankah ujian tersebut memperkokoh ikatan persaudaraan mereka atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

Akankah sebuah grup yang terkenal solidnya bisa selamanya bertahan? Bagaimana jika kebencian, keegoisan, dan dendam merusak segalanya? Dapatkah mereka menghadapi ujian yang datang silih berganti? Akankah ujian tersebut memperkokoh ikatan persaudaraan mereka atau malah sebaliknya?

******If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**.**

** .**

**_1_****_st_****_ Chapter_**

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang membuat daun-daun terlepas dari dahannya. Langit cerah soreh itu sudah terselimuti oleh awan hitam yang kapan saja siap menumpahkan air hujan guna membasahi semua yang ada di bawahnya.

Seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian serba tebal sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang berada di taman dekat kota. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di taman itu, mungkin dikarenakan cuaca yang kurang bersahabat membuat mereka lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di rumah walaupun sedang _weekend_ seperti saat ini. Dapat dilihat, satu-persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan taman. Terkecuali _namja_ yang sejak tadi tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah beberapa saat tangan _namja_ itu mulai meraih ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat layar hitam di ponselnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ponselnya sejak tadi tidak ia nyalakan.

"_Aish_, kenapa aku sampai lupa mengaktifkannya. _Hyungdeul_ pasti akan memarahiku jika aku pulang nanti." Ia mulai menggerutui dirinya sendiri sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

Baru beberapa detik dinyalakan, ponselnya langsung mengeluarkan nada yang sama berulang-ulang. Ia biarkan saja nada-nada tersebut mengalun untuk menemaninya di taman yang sudah sepi itu. Ia sengaja tidak meraihnya karena itu bukanlah sebuah panggilan melainkan pesan masuk.

Setelah tak ada lagi nada pesan yang terdengar, _namja_ itu mulai menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya hendak membaca pesan tersebut satu-persatu. Ada sembilan pesan masuk yang ia dapatkan. Namun belum sempat ia membuka pesan tersebut, suara dering ponsel miliknya sedikit membuatnya kaget.

"_~~~Now I can't stop thinking about __you __girl... ~~~_" Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat nomor yang tak dikenali tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo_? " terdengar suara berat dari bibir _namja_ itu. Beberapa detik kemudian sudut bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa di artikan maknanya.

"…"

"_Hyung_… _bogoshipo_…" Ucap _namja_ itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Nado bogoshipoyo… _Kyuhyunie." Balas _namja_ yang ada di seberang sana. "Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu? Kau tidak merepotkan _hyungdeul_ kan?" Ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat mematikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku anak kecil _hyung_?! Aku tidak pernah merepotkan _hyungdeul_ selama ini." Ucap _namja_ yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan manyun begitu Kyu, wajahmu tambah jelek tahu! Hahaha." _Namja_ itu tertawa renyah, seolah bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan lawan bicarannya.

"_Ya_! Kibumie kau berani meledekku!" Kyuhyun mulai menghilangkan embel-embel _hyung_, pertanda ia mulai kesal.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyunie, sejak kapan kau jadi sensitif begini. Jangan-jangan saat ini wajahmu juga sudah mulai memerah ya?" Kibum mulai menggoda _dongsaeng_nya lagi.

Kyuhyun tak membalasnya, ia tahu kalau _hyung_nya yang satu ini hanya ingin melepas rindunya dengan bersenda gurau. "_Hyung_, aku sangat berharap kita bisa bersama-sama lagi di album ke enam nanti, jadi... kapan kau akan kembali _hyung_?" Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal ketika mengakhiri ucapannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan perasaannya saat ini.

Suasana hening sejenak. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kibum dari seberang sana. "Entahlah Kyu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali atau tidak. Lagi pula aku pulang atau tidak itu semua tidak membawa dampak apapun bukan? Bahkan tanpa aku Super Junior malah semakin bersinar." Kibum tersenyum miris. Ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia adalah sosok yang berada di tengah-tengah. Dia tidak keluar dari Super Junior seperti Hankyung, tapi dia juga tidak bersama member lainnya. 'Menyedihkan bukan? Bahkan tak banyak yang mengingatnya' batin _namja_ yang memiliki gelar _Snow White_ itu.

"A-apa maksudmu _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia sangat kesal dengan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kibum bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memang tidak kenal dekat dengan _hyung_nya yang satu ini. Bahkan member lain pun kadang tak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Kim Kibum. Namun beberapa tahun bersama cukup memberikan waktu untuk sedikit mengenal seorang Kim Kibum. Sesosok pria yang lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum ketimbang bicara. Sesosok pria yang tidak bisa berkata-kata banyak. Kibum adalah sosok pendiam pada siapapun, pada semua orang yang baru atau pun telah lama dikenalnya. Dia tak pernah membicarakan masalahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Kyuhyun-_ah_? Memang benar kan kalian saat ini sangat bersinar. Bahkan mungkin jika aku dulu masih tetap bersama kalian, aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang kesuksesan kalian. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk lebih memilih bermain drama." Kibum berbicara dengan tegas, seolah hendak menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu Kyu, selama ini aku hanya berpikir bahwa bermain drama mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari pada tetap berada di Super Junior. Tak ada perjanjian untuk tetap berjuang bersama dengan ribuan pendukung yang mengaku bernama _Ever Lasting Friends_, seolah meyakinkanku bahwa mereka takkan pergi…" Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia kembali menghela nafas beratnya kemudian kembali berbicara, "Namun kenyataanya? Tak banyak yang mengingatku bukan?"

"_Hyung_, hentikan!" Sergah Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Kibum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mereka hanya berkata menungguku kembali, tapi kapan mereka datang untuk membujukku? Meyakinkanku bahwa Super Junior tidak lengkap tanpa aku? Bahwa aku penting untuk ada disana? Hanya berkata menungguku saat ada orang yang membicarakanku. Lalu setelahnya? Pernahkah mereka mengingatku lagi?" Tanpa sadar Kibum mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sudah lama ia pendam selama ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kim Kibum?! Apa kau sedang mabuk!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang berontak hendak keluar.

"_Mianhae_ Kyunie, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tak bisa kembali. Aku ingin menikmati hidup ku yang sekarang. Hanya tinggal menikmati apa yang aku lakukan tanpa harus terbebani dengan perjanjian untuk selalu bersama-sama." Entah sadar atau tidak, saat ini setetes cairan bening sudah membasahi pipi seorang Kim Kibum. Mungkin perasaanya tidak terima dengan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Hyung_…, katakan padaku kalau kau sedang bercanda, atau kau sedang mabuk, atau-"

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyunie, aku menghubungi mu hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu dan _hyungdeul_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua ini… _Mianhae_ Kyu aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan menejerku. Hanya satu pesanku Kyunie, tetaplah jadi _magnae_ yang cerdas dan nakal, jaga kesehatanmu dan… sampaikan salamku untuk _hyungdeul_." Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung saja memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kibum _hyung_…hiks..." Kyuhyun menyerah. Air matanya sudah tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, semakin lama semakin deras seiring dengan tangisan Kyuhyun yang kian menjadi.

* * *

.

.

"_Aish_, dasar _evil magnae_! Mengapa dia tidak mengabari kita sebelum ia pergi?!" Heechul tiba-tiba berujar dengan kesal setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang _leader_.

"_Ne_, kita kan tidak perlu menghawatirkannya semalaman jika ia memberi tahu kita lebih awal." Tambah Eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Kyuhyunie bilang ponselnya mati, jadi ia baru bisa menghubungiku malam hari setelah pulang dari _schedule_nya." Leeteuk mencoba memberikan pengertian pada _member_ lain.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan Kyunie baik-baik saja. Lagi pula pagi sampai sore ini dia tidak ada jadwal. Mungkin dia memang sudah merindukan _eomma_ nya, jadi ketika ada waktu luang dia langsung menyempatkan diri menjenguk mereka." Sungmin berkata dengan tenang, bermaksud menyejukkan hati _member_ lain yang panik dengan kepergian _magnae_ mereka sejak kemarin soreh. Namun, dalam hatinya Sungmin tak sepenuhnya sepakat dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"_Ne_, Minie benar." Kemudian Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang pagi ini akan menuju ke studio bersamanya. "Hyukie cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat. Oh ya Minie, tolong ingatkan Kyunie kalau kita ada latihan malam ini dan katakan padanya kalau ia harus tiba di _dorm_ sebelum jam 5."

Perkataan sang _leader_ mengakhiri perbincangan mereka pagi itu.

.

.

.

"Changmin_-ah, gomawo_." Kyuhyun berujar pelan setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"_Ne_, _cheonma_." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih ragu untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya ini tadi malam.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Aku ingin istirahat lagi." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Changmin. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. "_Mianhae_, aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu. _Gomawo_ kau sudah mau mengerti, Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyunie…" Ucap Changmin pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya berhenti dan kembali menatap _best friend_nya itu. "Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Sudah aku letakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur." Sungguh, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang saat ini ingin di ucapkan Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "_Ne_, _gomawo_."

Setelah punggung Kyuhyun tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, Changmin pun medesah panjang. "Kyuhyunie, kau beruntung karena Yunho _hyung_ sedang tidak di dorm. Kalau tidak _hyungdeul_mu pasti sudah datang menjemputmu."

* * *

.

.

"Haaaah... aku haus sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasa kekurangan air." Keluh Eunhyuk sambil membuka lemari es. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Iya... lelah sekali hari ini." Donghae dan Ryewook melakukan hal yang sama seperti Eunhyuk, namun mereka langsung menuju sofa kemudian merebahkan diri mereka disana setelah meletakkan beberapa botol minuman untuk member lainnya.

"Untung hari ini kita bisa pulang cepat ya." Ryewook kembali meneguk jus stoberinya.

"Jam 11 malam kau bilang cepat Wookie?!" Sanggah Donghae.

Wookie mengganguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja _hyung_, satu bulan terakhir ini kan kita sering pulang larut malam, bahkan terkadang sampai subuh."

Member lain pun segera mengambil minuman yang sudah di letakkan Ryewook di atas meja, terkecuali Kyuhyun. Ia langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. _Hyungdeul_ merasa curiga melihat tingkah _magnae_ mereka yang sedikit aneh sejak ia pulang tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menjahili mereka hari ini.

"Minie, apa Kyuhyunie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan raut wajah yang sedikit cemas.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama matanya menyiratkan kesedihan "_Molla hyung_. Sejak pulang tadi ia memang tidak banyak bicara."

"Apa mungkin Kyunie sedang sakit? Tadi ketika bernyanyi suaranya terdengar agak serak." Sela Yesung sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Semoga tidak hyung. Kyuhyunie besok kan harus syuting _Immortal Songs_ II. Bagaimana dia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik kalau dalam keadaan sakit." Siwon yang menginap di _dorm_ malam ini juga ikut bersuara. Ia segera berdo'a dalam hati untuk kesehatan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, semoga Kyunie baik-baik saja. Kalian juga cepat istirahat. Manfaatkan waktu istirahat sebaik mungkin, karena jadwal kita beberapa pekan kedepan akan sangat padat." Jika Leeteuk sudah mengeluarkan komandonya tak ada seorangpun yang berani menentangnya. Setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka, semua _member_ segera menuju kamar masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak sehat tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tampil di _Immortal Songs_ II. Di pekan ke dua ini kompetisi inti baru saja dimulai. Jadwal syuting _Immortal Songs_ II kali ini memang bertepatan dengan persiapan _comeback_ album ke-5 _Super Junior_. Dengan jadwal yang sangat padat, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah sejak malam kemarin, bisa dikatakan kesehatan Kyuhyun saat ini berada dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Pada saat latihan, kamera tidak dapat menangkap satu penampilan yang baik dari Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa mencapai nada-nada tinggi bahkan untuk nada rendah pun ia terlihat kesulitan. Ada masalah dengan tenggorokkannya. Latihan akhirnya dihentikan dan Kyuhyun dikirim ke Rumah Sakit.

Bukanlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika ia tidak bisa bersikap professional untuk penampilannya. Walau dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat, sekuat tenaga ia tetap memberikan penampilan terbaiknya di atas panggung. Bahkan penampilannya tetap mengagumkan dan tidak kurang dibandingkan dengan peserta yang lain. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa memaksakan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin menurun. Sesaat setelah mengakhiri penampilannya dan kembali ke ruang tunggu, suhu tubuhnya mulai naik dan kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Walaupun demikian ia tetap berusaha terlihat normal di depan kamera.

Akan tetapi, tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa lagi di ajak kompromi mulai menunjukkan perlawanan. Setelah Kim Soo Hee menyerahkan piagam kepada GO MBLAQ yang merupakan pemenang pada malam itu, baru beberapa langkah menuju ke ruang istirahatnya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri. Spontan para peserta lain yang berada tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya. Para kru yang ada di belakang panggung sempat di buat panik, untungnya acara sudah selesai dan tidak ada penonton yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Mereka segera melarikan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

_._

_._

_"Niga animyeon andwae, neo eobsin nan andwae__... " _Yesung yang baru saja memejamkan matanya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar _ringtone_ ponselnya.___  
_

_"Yeoboseo _Hyorin-ah, tumben kau menelponku, ada apa?" Ucap Yesung dengan _husky voice_nya.

"_Oppa…_ cepat kemari_, _Kyuhyun_ oppa _pingsan. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul." Hyorin yang merupakan salah satu peserta segera menghubungi Yesung yang juga dikenalnya di _Immortal Songs _II pada tiga episode awal.

"_Mwo_! _Ne_, kami akan segera kesana." Yesung dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan tersebut kemudian memberitahu _member_ lain. Mereka segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong… Princess Kyunie balik lagi nieh. Kali ini comeback dengan membawa cerita masih bergenre brother ship dan tentunya Kyupa sebagai main castnya. But, ni cerita kaya'nya udah biasa deh yah #sigh

So, lebih baik lanjut or gak? Jika banyak yg berminat, ntar tag lanjutin ceritanya. Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang sudah mau singgah dan membaca ff ini

**#bowbarengKyupa# ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**Little bit out of character.  
**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

******^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_  
**

_"Niga animyeon andwae, neo eobsin nan andwae__... " _Yesung yang baru saja memejamkan matanya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar _ringtone_ ponselnya.___  
_

_"Yeoboseo _Hyorin-_ah_, tumben kau menelponku, ada apa?" Ucap Yesung dengan _husky voice_nya.

"_Oppa…_ cepat kemari_, _Kyuhyun_ oppa _pingsan. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul." Hyorin yang merupakan salah satu peserta segera menghubungi Yesung yang juga dikenalnya di _Immortal Songs _II pada tiga episode awal.

"_Mwo_! _Ne_, kami akan segera kesana." Yesung dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan tersebut kemudian memberitahu _member_ lain. Mereka segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

* * *

.

.

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter **_

Beberapa kru dan semua peserta _Immortal Songs_ II terlihat cemas di depan sebuah ruangan yang ada di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Bahkan Kim Soo Hae, Kim GuRa dan Shin Dong Yeop juga ada di sana. Setelah melewati sepuluh episode, ini merupakan kali pertama kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang ia rasakan satu harian ini. Kita sudah syuting sejak siang tadi kan, walaupun ada waktu jeda untuk istirahat, tapi tetap saja melelahkan." Shin Dong Yeop merasa sangat prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ sudah berkerja keras hari ini." Ujar Kim GuRa, sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"_Ne_, dia penyanyi yang hebat. Dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat saja dia tetap mengagumkan." Tambah Kim Soo Hae yang merupakan _the legend_ untuk episode kali ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Sembilan _Super Junior members_ (minus Hankyung, Kangin, dan Kibum) sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Mereka segera menuju ke ruang UGD. Beruntung pada saat itu Rumah Sakit sedang sepi dikarenakan jam besuk sudah habis dan waktu juga sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, jadi tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk masuk kesana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah memberi salam pada kru dan yang lainnya.

"Kami belum tahu, dia baru saja di bawa masuk lima menit yang lalu." Jawab salah satu kru.

Shin Dong Yeup segera menghampiri Leeteuk dan menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja Leeteuk-_ssi_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ah, _Jeosonghamnida_ sudah merepotkan kalian semua." Leeteuk kembali membungkukkan badannya yang juga di ikuti oleh _member_ lainnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." Kim Soo Hae mencoba memberikan senyumannya bermaksud menenangkan para _member_ yang terlihat panik.

"_Kamsahamnida_ untuk semuanya." Balas Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan, sembari menatap semua orang yang ada di sana bergantian.

"Kami atas nama kru _Immortal Songs_ mohon maaf pada kalian. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ sudah memforsir tubuhnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan acara ini. _Jeosonghamnida_." Ucap PD Kwon Jae Young pada para _member_.

"_Animida_. Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kalian sudah sangat peduli pada _magnae_ kami. Sekali lagi _kamsahamnida_." Kali ini Shindong yang berbicara.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah disini jadi kami permisi dulu." Ucap Kim GuRa mewakili yang lainnya.

"Kami harap Kyuhyun-_ssi_ baik-baik saja." Shin Dong Yeup dan yang lainnya mulai berpamitan.

Mereka satu persatu meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Tentu saja setelah berjabat tangan dan memberikan semangat pada para _member_.

"_Gomawo_ Hyorin-_ah_." Ucap Yesung pada Hyorin yang sudah menghubunginya tadi.

"_Cheonmaneyo oppa_, semoga Kyuhyun _oppa_ cepat sembuh." Balas Hyorin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

GO, Jay Park, dan Huh Gak memberikan pelukan hangat mereka pada para _member_ seraya membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

"_Oppa_, tolong kabari aku kalau Kyuhyun _oppa_ sudah sadar _ne_. _Gomawo_." Ucap Jiyoon sembari memberikan sesuatu pada Leeteuk. Ia pun segera berlari kecil menyusul Hyorin dan peserta lainnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandangi kartu nama yang ada di tangannya.

"Huh, siapa yang bisa tahan dengan pesona _magnae_ kita yang satu itu. Bahkan Kim Soo Hae _sunbaenim_ juga ikut mengantarnya sampai ke sini." Cetus Heechul sambil menyunggingkan _evil smirk_nya. Member lain hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Hae, yang tadi itu _4minute_s Jeon Jiyoon kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne, ada apa? Kalau kau mau nomor ponselnya minta pada Teukie _hyung_, jangan padaku." Ujar Donghae dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"_Aigoo_… Aku hanya bertanya. Kau jangan cemburu begitu Hae-_ah._" Eunhyuk mulai menggoda Donghae.

"_Mwo_! Siapa yang cemburu padamu? Bisa-bisa aura _casanova_ku jadi luntur." Balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

"_Aish_, anak in-" Belum sempat Eunhyuk memperpanjang protesnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Seseorang berpakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Keluarga Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tanya sang _uisa_ pada para _member_.

"Ne, kami _hyungdeul_nya_ uisa_." Jawab Leeteuk mantap.

"Bagaimana keadaan _uri dongsaeng uisa_?" Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai bersuara.

Uisa menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, kemudian menatap para member dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_…, em dia hanya kelelahan. Tubuhnya terlalu diforsir hingga sudah melewati batas ketahanannya. Tapi..." _Uisa_ menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia sepertinya masih ragu untuk memberitahukan keadaan Kyuhyun pada _hyungdeul_nya.

"Tapi apa _uisa_?" Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. Ia semakin cemas.

"Sebenarnya yang lebih menghawatirkan adalah kondisi mentalnya. Jika psikisnya terganggu maka itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya."

"Apa maksud anda _uisa_? Tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ kami?" Sungmin bertanya lagi, kali ini nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Shindong dengan cepat segera merangkul dan menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan, bermaksud menenangkan _the king of aegyo_ itu.

_Uisa_ menatap Sungmin lekat. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang sangat besar dari pancaran mata Sungmin. Saat ini pikirannya masih didominasi oleh perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ternyata di dalam UGD tadi Kyuhyun sempat sadar sejenak, walaupun ia tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Ia meminta pada _uisa_ untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat membuat _hyungdeul_nya khawatir. Dan pemandangan itu sempat membuat hati _uisa_ tersentuh.

Lagi-lagi _uisa_ menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia mulai menatap member lainnya. Pemandangan yang sama pun ia dapatkan ketika menatap Sungmin tadi. Akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah sang _uisa_. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kalian pernah mendapati jantung kalian berdetak cepat, gemetar, berkeringat, mulut kering, sakit dada, sakit kepala, atau bernafas cepat dan tidak stabil? Selain demam tinggi, itulah yang saat ini dialami Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Emosinya sedang bermasalah. Semua itu bisa di sebabkan oleh stress, depresi, tertekan, kecewa, cemas, atau masalah emosi negatif lainnya." Jelas _uisa_ panjang lebar.

Tak satu pun member mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan _uisa_.

_Uisa_ kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Beban pikiran yang tidak bisa keluar atau disalurkan akan menghasilkan ganguan psikosomatis yang berbeda-beda. Sebenarnya, meski secara diagnosis pasien dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Namun, jika keluhan fisik tersebut terjadi berulang dalam jangka waktu lama, maka organ tubuh lain bisa kena imbasnya."

Para _member_ terlihat menahan nafas mereka. Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan saat ini merupakan campuran antara rasa cemas, bingung, dan rasa bersalah.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga _dongsaeng_ kalian lebih baik lagi. Karena jika di biarkan berlarut-larut akan fatal akibatnya… Kami akan segera memindahkan Kyuhyun-_ssi_ ke ruang rawat inap. Kalian sudah boleh menjenguknya." _Uisa_ memberikan senyuman hangatnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan para _member_.

Semua _member_ merasa tubuh mereka sangat lemas saat ini. Mereka hanya bisa mematung di tempat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

**_Flashback_**

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu. Aku tahu Super Junior sedang sibuk saat ini, untuk itu kau harus sangat _extra_ menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengungkit masalah ini lagi Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Tapi perlu aku ingatkan bahwa sejak kecelakaan itu ketahanan tubuhmu sudah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah _hyungdeul_mu yang sangat panik jika kau sedang drop. Jadi kumohon, kau harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatanmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Perkataan uisa sejak tadi memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang tanpa henti.

BUUGGHHH!

"Ah, _mianhamnida_ Tuan."

"_Ne_." Ternyata Kyuhyun menubruk seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan pakaian sedikit lusuh dan kotor, seperti seorang pengemis.

"Tuan, saya belum makan." _Namja_ itu tidak mengenali Kyuhyun karena pada saat itu Kyuhyun memakai kacamata, topi, dan maskernya.

Melihat seseorang yang meminta padanya dengan tampang memelas, Kyuhyun tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia segera mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong celananya kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada _namja_ itu.

"_Gomawo_ Tuan." Ucap namja itu sambil membungkukan badannya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

BUUGGHHH!

Lagi-lagi, ia menubruk seseorang. Kali ini anak laki-laki yang baru beranjak remaja. Anak itu terlihat meringis sambil memegangi lututnya. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"_Mianhae._.." Kyuhyun segera membantu anak itu bangkit. "_Gwenchana_?"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"_Hyung_, kau mau menolongku? Tanya anak itu pada Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun anak itu segera menarik tanggan Kyuhyun lalu mereka duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang ada di taman.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bertanya padamu boleh?" Anak itu lagi-lagi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika orang-orang yang kau sayangi terbebani olehmu _hyung_? Atau..., ketika mereka memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk kau penuhi? Kau juga sering merepotkan mereka, bahkan mereka sampai mengorbankan kepentingan mereka hanya untuk menjagamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan _hyung_?"

DEG

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tersindir dengan ucapan anak itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Suasana mendadak hening.

"Yunso-_ah_!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Yunso-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana jaketmu yang satu lagi? Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" _Yeoja_ itu segera melepaskan jaket yang di pakainya kemudian mengenakannya pada _namdongsaengnya_. "Ayo, kita pergi… Ah, _mianhamnida_, jika _dongsaeng_ku sudah merepotkan anda." _Yeoja_ itu segera menarik tangan anak laki-laki tadi lalu membawanya pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, anak itu tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_ sepertinya aku sudah salah menanyakan hal tadi padamu. Beban yang aku rasakan sepertinya tidak sepertimu, karena aku bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi..., _hyung_ sepertinya menangis di sini dan menahannya hingga terasa sakit." Anak itu berujar sambil memegang dada Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum lalu kembali berlari kearah _noona_nya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam membisu setelah mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki tadi.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

.

.

_"...Aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah hyungdeulmu yang sangat panik jika kau sedang drop. Jadi kumohon, kau harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatanmu Kyuhyun-ssi."_

_"Aku merindukan Beijing fried rice."_

_"Mianhae Kyunie, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tak bisa kembali. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku yang sekarang. Hanya tinggal menikmati apa yang aku lakukan tanpa harus terbebani dengan perjanjian untuk selalu bersama-sama..."_

_"Aku memutuskan untuk wamil tahun ini!"_

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki appa. Hanya kau yang pantas meneruskan semua pekerjaan appa. Appa tidak memintamu kembali sekarang, tapi setidaknya kau sudah mulai mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kembali meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita."_

_"Mianhae aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Tapi, dua tahun lagi kalian masih mau menungguku kembali kan?"_

_"Kau adalah magnae yang paling kurang ajar yang pernah ada!"_

___"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika orang-orang yang kau sayangi terbebani olehmu hyung?"_

.

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Bola matanya berputar kesana kemari walau dalam keadaan tertutup. Nafasnya memburu, bibirnya bergetar, keringatnya sudah sejak tadi menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meremas selimut yang ada di dekatnya. "_Hyungdeul_…" Lirihnya.

"_Andwe_!" Tiba-tiba ia berteriak. Suara teriakannya sontak menyadarkan member lain yang sejak tadi berada disisinya. Kantuk mereka hilang seketika setelah melihat kondisi _magnae _mereka yang masih belum siuman sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Kyuhyunie…" Seorang namja berparas imut segera meraih tangan _dongsaeng_ yang sudah sejak tadi ditungguinya. Jari-jemarinya begitu dingin. Buku-buku tangan Sungmin langsung memutih akibat remasan kuat Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar.

"_Hyung ottoke_?" Ujar _namja_ imut lainnya sambil menatap _hyungdeul_nya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil handuk kering lalu mendekat ke tempat tidur dan mulai menyeka keringat Kyuhyun.

Seorang _namja_ yang paling tua menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian mendekati _dongsaeng_ terkecil mereka yang semakin gelisah dan bergumam tidak jelas. Ia menepuk pipi _dongsaeng_nya terus-menerus sambil sesekali mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan cukup kuat. Namun, tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Sang _magnae_ belum mau beranjak dari mimpi buruknya.

"_Andweeeee_!" Sekali lagi mereka tersentak kaget oleh teriakan keras Kyuhyun. Ia berteriak hingga terduduk. Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya masih tidak stabil.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak lagi berteriak. Perlahan ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Didapatinya para _hyungdeul_ yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sebuah perasaan lega seketika memenuhi ruang di dadanya. Lega karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa semua _member_ masih ada bersamanya, kecuali Kangin, Kibum dan Hankyung tentunya.

Tiba-tiba air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir. Isakan demi isakan mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

_Member_ lainya terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Leeteuk yang berada paling dekat dengan sang _magnae_ segera merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu mendekapnya erat. Tangisan Kyuhyun akhirnya tumpah ruah, sulit rasanya menahan sesak di dadanya yang begitu menghimpitnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan untuk batinnya.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bounce to you, bounce to you, nae gaseumeun neol, janghae jabil sudo obseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol. Break it down to you, down to you..._

"_Yeoboseo_, ada apa _hyung_?"

"Kalian diminta ke kantor SM siang ini. Pastikan kalau semua _member_ bisa hadir."

"_Mwo_? Siang ini? Tapi _hyung_ Kyuhy-…"

"Ini perintah dari atas, kalian tidak boleh membantah Teukie-_ah_."

"Tapi _hyung_, Kyuhyunie sedang sakit. Dia tidak bisa ikut."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Teukie-_ah_?"

"_Mianhae_, aku sangat panik jadi belum sempat memberitahukan padamu _hyung_. Jadi bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memintakan pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya untuk Kyuhyun, kalian tidak boleh ada yang tidak hadir, _arra_?!"

"_Ne, hyung_. Akan aku usahakan."

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan kasar. 'Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa ada hal yang sangat penting?' Batin sang _leader_ penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"_Mwo_?!" Sebuah teriakan cukup keras keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Kibum. Masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, Kibum membaca kembali sebuah pesan masuk yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

_'Bumie-ah…, kau ada di Seoul kan? Kyuhyunie masuk Rumah Sakit. Kalau kau ada waktu mampirlah kesini. Siang ini kami semua diminta untuk ke kantor SM. Aku harap kau bisa menemani Kyunie selama kami pergi… Miss U..." _

"Kyuhyunie…" Lirihnya pelan.

Kibum yang baru saja menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar untuk drama terbarunya '_Deep Rooted Tree' _segera menyambar kunci mobil, syal, dan kaca mata hitamnya. Lalu beranjak dari ruang ganti yang tadi ia tempati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kibum tak lagi mengindahkan tatapan aneh yang diterimanya ketika melewati beberapa kru.

Tiba-tiba suara sang _manager_ menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kibum-_ah_, kau mau kemana?"

"_Hyung_, aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku pergi dulu." Jawab Kibum dengan cepat. Ia segera berlari mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kau hanya punya waktu dua jam Kibum-_ah_. Pastikan kau kembali sebelum syuting di mulai!" Terdengar teriakan sang _manager_ dari kejauhan.

"_Aish_…" Kibum hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. _'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunie? 'Mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba masuk Rumah Sakit? Apa sewaktu aku menelponnya dia memang sudah sakit? Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?' _

"Apa mungkin…, dia sakit karena ucapanku waktu itu? _Aish_, tidak mungkin Kyunie selemah itu. Tapi… arrgghh.. sudahlah, yang penting aku harus segera sampai." Kibum mulai menambah kecepatannya.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, ia segera menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar tempat Kyuhyun di rawat. Kibum terpaksa memberitahukan identitasnya karena tidak sembarangan orang diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Selain itu PD _Immortal_ _Songs_ juga sudah meminta pihak Rumah Sakit agar kejadian ini tidak tercium oleh media, karena itulah hanya orang-orang tertentu yang di perbolehkan untuk mejenguk Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya Kibum sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. _Uisa_ dan seorang perawat yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_, aku pikir Kyuhyunie hanya sendirian didalam." Ucap Kibum dengan pelan sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Kau salah satu _hyung_nya?" Tanya _uisa_ sambil menatap Kibum yang tengah melepas syal dan kaca matanya. Kibum menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami sudah selesai memeriksa kondisinya. Jika ia bangun nanti, tolong jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang dapat menambah beban pikirannya dulu." Uisa dan perawat itu mulai melangkah menuju pintu. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_ saat ini butuh perhatian ekstra dari kalian, _hyungdeul_nya." Ujar _uisa_ sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Kibum segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi di sebuah kursi kecil di sebelahnya. Perlahan diraihnya tangan sang _magnae_ yang terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat panas seakan menjalar melalui jemarinya.

"Kyunie, apa yang membebani pikiranmu? Apa ini semua salahku?" Kibum bertanya dengan lirih. Rasa bersalah mulai merasuki dadanya sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan uisa tadi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kibum masih setia memandangi wajah _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya yang masih terbilang pucat itu. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya jemari Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergerak. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik indah yang sudah bersembunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia mulai menatap Kibum yang sedari tadi duduk disisinya.

"_Hy-hyu-ung_…" Lirih Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. Suaranya agak parau. Kibum hanya terdiam melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Bum-_hy-hyung_…" Lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Ne_, ini aku Kyunie." Kibum semakin mempererat tautan jemarinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk _hyung_ yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Namun, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, Kibum segera merengkuh tubuh sang _magnae_ kedalam pelukannya. Ia tak memperdulikan rasa panas yang seketika menjalar di tubuhnya.

Belum lama mendekap tubuh _fragile_ itu, Kibum mulai merasakan pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar disusul dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar memilukan. Saat ini Kibum bisa merasakan cairan hangat mulai membasahi punggungnya.

'Ada apa denganmu Kyunie? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?' Kibum semakin merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"_Uljima_… _uljima…_ Kyunie… _don't cry..._" Kibum mulai mengusap punggung Kyuhyun bermaksud mengurangi tangisannya. Namun sebaliknya, isakan Kyuhyun malah semakin keras. Kibum pun semakin mempererat pelukannya, seakan-akan ini adalah pelukan terakhir mereka.

Setelah puas menangis, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Kibum yang menyadari hal itu, perlahan juga melepaskan pelukannya dari sang _magnae_. Ia pun menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat. Wajah pucat itu masih penuh dengan jejak air mata. Pelan-pelan Kibum menghapus bekas air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Hyung_…" Ucap Kyuhyun masih lirih. "Katakan padaku kalau malam itu kau berbohong. Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda. Kau tidak serius kan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh harap.

Tak berani membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Namun, Kyuhyun segera meraih pundak Kibum dan membuat Kibum mau tak mau kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_… Aku-"

"_Hyung_ pernah mengatakan bahwa saat _hyung_ bermain drama, itu juga merupakan aktivitasmu sebagai anggota Super Junior bukan? Apa semua itu sangat sulit _hyung_? Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali lagi? Kami selalu menunggumu _hyung..._" Air mata kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. "

"_Mianhae_, _mianhae_ Kyunie, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa, tapi-"

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali _hyung_. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama kami. Aku mohon... berjanjilah..."

TES

Air mata itu jatuh lagi. Kyuhyun kembali menangis namun tak ada isakan kali ini. Kibum setengah mati berusaha menahan tangisnya melihat _magnae_nya seperti itu. Ia kembali menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti mengalir. Bisa dilihatnya kesedihan yang begitu dalam di manik indah itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Kibum pun mengabulkan permohonan Kyuhyun. "_Ne, I promise you_."

"Katakan sekali lagi _hyung_..." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali Kyuhyunie, tapi... aku tidak bisa pastikan kapan." Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"_Gomawo hyungie_..., _gomawo_..." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memeluk Kibum. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakan yang hendak keluar.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan kasar. "_Mianhae_, Kyuhyunie..., sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini. Tapi aku harus segera pergi."

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. 'Sudah bagus Kibum _hyung_ mengubah keputusannya' pikirnya, ia tak ingin memberatkannya lagi.

"_Ne_, aku mengerti _hyung_. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke _dorm_, _hyungdeul_ sangat merindukanmu."

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, jangan membuat _hyungdeul_ khawatir lagi _ne_." Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu, aku akan mengeceknya lewat Minie _hyung_. Aku juga akan meminta Wookie untuk lebih sering memasakanmu sayuran. Kau harus belajar memakannya, _arra_!"

"_Ish_, cara bicaramu sudah seperti _eomma_ku _hyung_." Cetus Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sedang tidak becanda Kyu. Kau juga harus menuruti semua perkataan _hyungdeul_ _arra_!"

"_Ne, ne_, _aarrraaasoooo_..."

"Aku pergi dulu _magnae_." Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mengantarkan kepergian sang _ice prince_.

.

.

.

Heechul tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya ke atas meja. "Brengs*k. Seenaknya saja mereka memutuskan hal ini sebelah pihak!"

"Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan kita?!" Keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Ryewook menatap _hyungdeul_nya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca "Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih menerima ini semua. Aku sangat bingung."

Shindong memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Aku yakin ELF pasti juga tidak akan mudah menerima ide gila mereka."

"Tidak semudah itu bisa masuk dan keluar dari grup ini. Apa mereka pikir kita ini robot yang bisa seenaknya diperintah sana sini!" Donghae mulai tersulut emosinya. Matanya sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita memberitahukan semua ini pada Kyunie." Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, tolong kalian jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyunie. Kita cari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin kesehatan Kyunie semakin menurun setelah mendengar berita ini." Sungmin mulai angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya sangat tenang, tidak seperti yang lain.

Yesung tersenyum simpul sembari merangkul Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. "Minie benar. Kita tidak boleh menambah beban pikiran Kyuhyunie."

Leeteuk tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menatap _dongsaengdeul_nya satu-persatu. "Sudahlah, aku harap kalian bisa tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Yang tidak ada jadwal setelah ini bisa ikut denganku. Kita harus segera ke Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak ingin ketika Kyunie terbangun, tak satupun dari kita menemaninya disana." Leeteuk berkata dengan tegas. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju _van_ yang akan membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit. _Member_ lain hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti jejak sang _leader_.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomawo atas sambutan kalian yang begitu hangaaaat.

Semoga chapter ini bisa menemani akhir pekan kalian.**  
**

Mianhae, sepertinya author cuma bisa update kalo udah ketemu weekend.**  
**

**Jeongmal gomawo tuk semua yg berkenan mampir tuk RnR ff ini #bowbarengKyuBum  
**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian lagi di kotak kecil di bawah sana yah. Gomawooo ^ ^**

* * *

**_Balasan Review First Chapter_  
**

**Dinikyu,,** Gomawo udah mw bc ff ini. Author jg suka semua ff Kyupa yg genrenya brothership. Jangan bosan review yah.

**Angput02,,** Ne hiatusnya dah slesai, wkwkwk. Saeng mianhe eonni gak bisa buat ff yg khusus KyuBum, rasanya kurang seru aja kalo hanya mereka berdua castnya. Jd sbagai penggantinya sengaja di ch. 1 n 2 ini eonni kasi KyuBum moments, gak papa yah saeng? Btw, gak ada niat tuk sign up di ffn kah?

**Kyukyu,,** Salam kenal juga chingu, gomawo yah udah mw RnR. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**ChoYeonRin,,** Ne, udah dalam pekan ini kan di apdetnya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**KyungMinSparKyu,,** Iya saeng, ch 1 ini nyeritain Kyupa yg di IS2 ep. 11. Wkwkwk gak papa kog kalo mw curcol. Gomawo yah saeng udah mw read n review.

**Mrs. Draku1403,,** Gomawo chingu udah jadiin ff ini salah satu fav. storynya chingu. Wah author suka avatarmu chingu, kalo gak salah itu foto Kyupa tuk kalender 2013 khan yah? Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**Ay,,** Ne, udah dilanjutin kog. Jangan bosen review yah. Gomawo.

**Lovelybummie,,** Chingu Snower kah? Mian yah kalo ada kata2 yg salah tentang Kibum oppa. Kata2 yg author tulis di ch 1 itu salah satu curcol Snower buat si empunya Killer Smile loh. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu.

**Riekyumidwife,,** Gomawo chingu. Ne, setting 5jib. Oh, incident yg di inkigayo itu yah? Hehehe, gak janji yah chingu bakalan di masukin or gak. Btw, gomawo udah mw baca n review.

**Kyuzi,,** Udah login yah? Gomawo udah follow eonni n jadiin my stories fav. nya Zizi. Yg kmaren udah chapter 1 saeng, mwo? Kurang panjang kah? Yg ini udah di buat lebih panjang kog, walaupun gak panjang amat, hehehe. Kalo sebagai author eonni cuma paling tahan nulis kurang lebih ampe 3000 kata/chny. But kalo sebagai reader mw ampe 6000 juga tahan bacanya, wkwkwk. Gomawo udah mw baca ff baru eonni Zie.

**HanifElfkyu,,** Ne akhirnya bisa comeback. Ch kmaren IS2 Ep. 11 lagunya Kim Soo Hee, it's too much. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Anastasia,,** Udah dilanjut chingu. Gomawo tuk reviewnya. Ditunggu review slanjutnya yah.

**Kyuhan,,** Pas IS2 itu gak beneran pingsan kog chingu, namanya juga ff, hehe. But, gak tau juga sie kalo gak tercium ama media, bisa aja sengaja ditutupin khan, hehe. Gomawo udah mau RnR chingu. Jangan bosen review yah.

**Bella,,** Gomawo saeng reviewnya. Ikutin terus ceritanya yah.

**Blackyuline,,** Gomawo udah mw RnR chingu. Suka deh liat avatarnya, hehe.

**Reindeerkyu,,** Ne, seting 5jib 2011. Hehe, kan msh ch 1, so emang belum keliatan konfliknya. Gomawo reviewny yah chingu.

**Asa,, **Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Jangan segan review ya, biar author bisa jalan terus, hehehe.

**Aisah92,, **Ne, gimana chapter 2 ny? Udah kebaca kah konflikny? Kalo masih penasaran, ikutin aja ceritanya yah chingu. Gomawo.

**Hyunnieya,, **Saeng, eonni udah bales reviewny lewat pm loh. Eonni jg udah buka email but gak ada pesan dr Yuni, di spam jg gak ada. Oia kayanya eonni melupakan sesuatu deh yah. Ntar qt lanjutin di pm aja yah, key.

**Octaviani,,** Ne, maincastny tetep Kyupa. Kenapa saeng? Eonni terima request kog. Gomawo reviewnya.

**AriskaGyu,, **Udah di lanjutin chingu, but gak bisa asap, ggp yah? Gomawo reviewnya.

**KyuAja,, **Eonni udah baca reviewnya kamu saeng. Langsung heart blossom bacanya, wkwkwk. Gomawooo udah mw baca n promosiin The Secret. Ne, moga ff kali ini bisa nyamain The Secret yah. Skali lg gomawo yah saeng reviewnya.

**KyuHyunGirl,, **Wkwkwk, boleh aja kalo mau di ubah ke bahasa Korea n dikirimin ke oppadeul, hehehe. But, agak gak pd aja sieh, emang mreka sempet kah baca ff kaya beginian? Wkwkwk. Gomawo yah saeng udah mw baca ff2 eonni. Ditgu review slanjutnya.

**MyGaemKyu,, **Ne, ikutin terus ceritanya yah. Gomawo…

**Gyu1315,,** Udah lanjut chingu… Ditunggu review slanjutnya. Gomawo udah follow ff ini.

**Ahra,,** Hehehe ikutin aja yah chingu ceritanya. Gomawo udah mw review.

**Kyuminhae,,** Gomawo reviewnya chingu… boleh panggil apa aja kog, eonni, saeng, cece, teteh, mb, author, chingu, terserah kamu aja. Ditunggu review slanjutnya yah.

**Min ah,,** Ne, nie udah update chingu. Jangan bosen review yah. Gomawo..


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.  
**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

******^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita memberitahukan semua ini pada Kyunie." Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, tolong kalian jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyunie. Kita cari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin kesehatan Kyunie semakin menurun setelah mendengar berita ini." Sungmin mulai angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya sangat tenang, tidak seperti yang lain.

Yesung tersenyum simpul sembari merangkul Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. "Minie benar. Kita tidak boleh menambah beban pikiran Kyuhyunie."

Leeteuk tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menatap _dongsaengdeul_nya satu-persatu. "Sudahlah, aku harap kalian bisa tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Yang tidak ada jadwal setelah ini bisa ikut denganku. Kita harus segera ke Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak ingin ketika Kyunie terbangun, tak satupun dari kita menemaninya disana." Leeteuk berkata dengan tegas. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju _van_ yang akan membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit. _Member_ lain hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti jejak sang _leader_.

.

* * *

.

**_3rd Chapter_**

"_Anyyeong oppa_..." Sapa Sunny, Seo Hyun, dan Soo Young ketika melihat Super Junior _members_ yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_.

"_Annyeong_..." Balas para _member_ dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin, namun wajah mereka tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat itu.

"_Gwenchana oppa_?" Tanya Sunny. Para member hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain. Melihat Leeteuk yang diam saja, Yesung pun mencoba mengambil alih suasana.

"_Gwenchanayo_..., apa kabar kalian?" Balas Yesung.

"Kami semua baik _oppa_. Saat ini kami sedang rekaman untuk album ke tiga kami." Jawab Seo Hyun dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Eh, sepertinya ada yang kurang." Ujar Soo Young sembari mengabsen para _member_ dalam hati. "Dimana Kyuhyun _oppa_?" Ucapnya lagi setelah menyadari bahwa _magnae_ Super Junior itu tidak ada di antara _hyungdeul_nya.

Kali ini para member benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menutupi apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka hadapi. Jelas terlihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari wajah mereka. Karena mereka sudah menganggap SNSD _members_ sebagai _dongsaeng_ mereka sendiri, akhirnya Leeteuk pun buka suara.

"Kyuhyunie ada di Rumah Sakit." Leeteuk berkata pelan namun masih dapat di dengar yang lainnya.

"_MWO_!" Teriak Sunny, Seo Hyun, dan Soo Young bersamaan. Beruntung saat itu di sekitar mereka sedang sepi sehingga teriakan mereka tidak mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

"_Ish_, kalian kompak sekali." Ucap Heechul dengan seringaiannya.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun _oppa_ masuk Rumah sakit?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa _oppadeul_ tidak memberi tahu kami?"

Serentetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari bibir ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Jelas terlihat bahwa mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Just calm down girls... Uri magnae_ baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan terlalu memforsir tubuhnya." Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun ia tak berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh dari itu.

"_Jinjjayo… oppa_?" Tanya Soo Young yang menginginkan penegasan.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyunie baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Sebentar lagi pasti dia sudah di perbolehkan pulang." Kali ini Sungmin yang bicara. Seperti biasa, ia selalu berbicara dengan _style _khas miliknya ketika bertemu dengan para _yeoja_.

"Syukurlah kalau Kyuhyun _oppa_ baik-baik saja." Gumam sang _magnae_ SNSD.

"_Mianhae_, kami harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit." Leeteuk bermaksud menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, _ne oppa_. Semoga Kyuhyun _oppa_ cepat sembuh. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu katakan saja _oppa_." Ucap Sunny dengan tulus.

"_Ne, gomawo_..., kami pergi dulu." Ucap para _member_ sebelum melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah, seorang _namja_ sedang duduk termenung di salah satu meja yang ada di pojok dekat jendela. Ia sedikit membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Sebuah _casual hat_ berwarna senada dengan syal _sapphire blue_ yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia layangkan pandangannya pada sebuah gedung tinggi yang ada di seberang jalan. Senyuman getir terpatri di wajah lelahnya sejak tadi. Hanya helaan nafas panjang yang beberapa kali menemani kesendiriannya di meja itu.

_Namja_ itu tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang _yeoja_ yang duduk di samping mejanya. Ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dikarenakan kedua _yeoja_ itu berbicara dengan _volume_ yang dapat di jangkau olehnya. Ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya dan ikut menyimak pembicaraan kedua _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Aku sangat sedih setelah membaca _recent news_ tentang Kyuhyun _oppa_ tadi pagi. Katanya kondisi _oppa_ sempat _drop_ ketika syuting _Immortal Songs_ tadi malam. Namun, penampilannya tetap saja mengagumkan. Sayang sekali ya, kita tidak bisa menyaksikan penampilan Kyuhyun _oppa_ secara _live_. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya di tayangkan di televisi." Salah seorang _yeoja_ berbicara panjang lebar.

"Em…, sebenarnya... ada berita yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu. Tapi... kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain." _Yeoja_ itu dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Sebenarnya…em…"

"Sebenarnya apa? Kau jangan membuatku penasaran!"

"Sebenarnya..., Kyuhyun _oppa_ pingsan tepat setelah acara selesai."

"OM-" _Yeoja_ yang sedang bercerita itu dengan cepat menutup mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Sssshhh, jangan berteriak!" Lagi-lagi _yeoja_ tadi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul oleh para kru. Bahkan semua peserta _Immortal Songs_, Kim GuRa, Shin Dong Yeop dan Kim Soo Hee juga ikut ke Rumah Sakit. Semua kru sangat panik karena kejadian itu." _Namja _yang sedang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menahan nafasnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"_Eonni_ku yang menceritakannya. Dia bilang PD _sajangnim _sangat menutup rapat berita ini, karena itulah tak ada media yang tahu. Mereka hanya menceritakan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun _oppa_ pada saat dan sebelum acara di mulai."

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun _oppa_ sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"_Mollayo_... para kru segera pulang setelah _oppadeul_ tiba di Rumah Sakit. Aku harap Kyuhyun _oppa_ baik-baik saja." _Yeoja_ itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah suram. Bisa terlihat cairan bening sudah memenuhi matanya.

_Namja_ tadi tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kibum, Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia pejamkan matanya beberapa saat, namun belum lama ia kembali lagi pada posisi duduknya semula. Perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kecil. Walau masih lemah, tubuhnya sudah lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Namun, Kyuhyun masih harus berjalan dengan sangat lambat dikarenakan infus beserta tiang penyangganya yang juga harus ia bawa bersamanya.

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin sesaat setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. "_Aigoo_..., para SparKyu bisa berteriak histeris jika melihat wajahku saat ini." Diputarnya keran air yang ada di wastafel, lalu ia tadah dengan sebelah tangan kemudian ia seka wajahnya berulang kali, membiarkan air tersebut memberikan sensasi kesegaran diwajahnya. Ia juga bermaksud menghapus bekas air matanya tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin.

"_Aish, paboya_! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau sudah melunturkan _image_ tegar seorang Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai mengingat apa saja yang terjadi sejak kemarin malam.

"_Hyungdeul_ pasti akan meledekku nanti. Jangan sampai mereka menceritakannya lalu media ikut mengabadikannya di koran dan majalah. _Andwe_! Semoga tidak akan pernah muncul _headline_ _'Magnae Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan sang leader'_ _Ya_! Reputasiku bisa hancur kalau ELF mengetahuinya." Sesal Kyuhyun akan kelakuannya.

"Mulai hari ini, jangan pernah kau tunjukkan lagi wajah cengengmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Tunjukkan bahwa kau memang benar-benar seorang _namja_ kuat dan jarang menangis! Jangan buat _hyungdeul_ khawatir lagi! _Arrachi_!" Terlihat aneh memang, namun itulah yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih setia menatap wajahnya di cermin, kemudian ia pejamkan matanya sesaat.

_"… Appa tidak memintamu kembali sekarang, tapi setidaknya kau sudah mulai mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kembali meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita."_ Suara tegas sang _appa_ kembali memenuhi benaknya.

_"Aku merindukan Beijing fried rice."_ ... _Aku akan wamil tahun ini!_" Ucapan sang _Cinderella_ juga terngiang di telinganya.

"Bukankan minggu depan ulang tahun _Chulie_ _hyung_... Aku ingin sekali memberikan hadiah yang diinginkannya sebelum dia wamil." Guman Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Aish_... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun kembali memikirkan hal-hal yang mulai membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur dan kepalanya juga terasa semakin berat. Ia mulai berpegangan pada tiang infus. Namun tiang penyangga itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mulai limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh kelantai.

"Arrgghh..." Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan jarum infus yang terlepas dengan paksa. Darah segar sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, sesosok _namja_ dengan wajah yang begitu _familiar_ dalam ingatannya mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu dengan sigap membopongnya ke tempat tidur. Entah mimpi atau bukan, Kyuhyun saat ini seolah melihat seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya selama dua tahun terakhir.

"_Gege... bogoshipoyo..." Namja_ itu masih diam tak bersuara.

"_Gege, _aku... boleh minta... tolong sesuatu... padamu? "_Namja_ itu masih tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang bergumam dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Maukah kau... datang ke _dorm_... pada saat ulang... tahun Chulie _hyung..._ pekan depan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dengan lirih. Saat ini matanya sudah terasa berat dan nafasnya mulai tak teratur.

"_Jebal... Han gege..._" Itulah ucapan terakhir yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun sebelum kelopak matanya menutup sempurnya.

.

.

.

Para _member_ sedikit mempercepat langkahnya begitu menginjakkan kaki mereka di Rumah Sakit. Saat ini perasaan mereka sedang panik, seolah tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada _magnae_ mereka. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari tatapan sendu dari sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

_Hyungdeul_ sedikit kaget ketika mendapati _uisa_ dan seorang perawat sedang menangani _magnae _mereka. Perawat itu baru saja selesai melilitkan perban di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian membenarkan letak masker oksigen yang tadi dipasangnya. Sedangkan _uisa_ saat ini sedang mengamati catatan yang baru saja berikan oleh perawat itu.

"_Mianhae_, _uisa_ apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk yang segera menghampiri _uisa_. _Member_ lain mengekor di belakangnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya para _member_ menyaksikan _uisa_ menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun dari keterangan seorang _namja_ yang menemaninya tadi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Kemungkinan besar ia terjatuh, dan jarum infusnya terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Untung saja _namja_ tadi cepat memberi tahu kami." Jelas _uisa_ panjang lebar.

"_Namja_?" Tanya para member bersamaan. Cemas dan binggung, itulah yang dirasakan para member saat ini.

"Apa dia menyebutkan namanya _uisa_?" Leeteuk bertanya lagi.

"Ah, _mianhae_, aku lupa menanyakannya. Dia baru saja pergi kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Mungkin itu Kibumie." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba. Para _member_ langsung menatap _namja_ atletis itu. "Tadi sebelum kita pergi, aku memintanya untuk menjenguk Kyuhyunie."

"_Aigoo_... kalau tahu Bumie akan datang aku pasti tidak akan singgah untuk membeli makanan tadi." Sesal Shindong.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, makanan itu juga kita perlukan untuk mengisi energi kita." Ucap Ryewook sambil memberikan senyuman menenangkan pada Shindong.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Setelah menyudahi perkerjaan mereka, _uisa_ dan perawat itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin langsung mengambil posisi disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tertutupi oleh masker oksigen itu. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya sendirian lagi..." Guman Sungmin pelan, namun seketika perhatian para _member_ tertuju padanya. "Aku... tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi _hyung_..." Suara _namja manly_ itu terdengar parau.

"_Ne_, aku akan meminta pada _manager hyung_ untuk mengatur ulang jadwal kita agar kita bisa menemani Kyuhyunie." Ucap Leeteuk dengan mantap.

Heechul mulai mendekati Sungmin, kemudian merangkulnya dari belakang. "_Magnae_ kita ini sangat nakal bukan? Saat sedang tidur saja ia bisa membuat _hyung_ kesayangannya bersedih seperti ini." Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin para _member_ menangkap ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh _magnae_! Apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang merayakan pesta ulang tahunku pekan depan?" Heechul berkata lagi lengkap dengan _evil smirk_nya. Namun sesungguhnya hatinya sangat sedih ketika menyadari bahu _namja_ yang dipeluknya itu sedikit bergetar karena Sungmin sekuat tenaga sedang menahan tangisnya.

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya suara jam dinding yang dapat terdengar saat ini. Tak ada satu pun _member_ yang bersuara setelah mendengar ucapan _namja_ tampan sekaligus cantik itu. Para _member_ merasa sedikit bersalah karena hampir saja melupakan ulang tahun _namja _yang memutuskan untuk wamil tahun ini.

Eunhyuk dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir. "Kyuhyunie kau harus cepat bangun! Kita masih banyak jadwal latihan _dance_ pekan ini. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan banyak kesalahan nantinya." Suara ceria Eunhyuk mulai mengisi ruangan itu.

"_Ne_, aku juga tak akan segan untuk menuntut _vocal_ yang sempurna saat kita _perform_ nanti. Jangan habiskan waktu latihanmu hanya untuk berdiam diri di tempat membosankan ini Kyuhyunie." Tambah Yesung yang juga bermaksud mencairkan suasana, namun sia-sia.

Donghae dan Ryewook membekap mulut mereka sekuat tenaga agar tak ada suara isakan yang terdengar. Siwon hanya bisa berdoa dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tak mau menatap seorang pun saat ini.

"_Uri magnae_ sangat kuat. Dia pasti akan segera sembuh dan kembali menjahili _hyungdeul_nya." Ujar Leeteuk sambil merangkul Donghae dan Ryewook bersamaan. Mata sang _leader_ juga sudah penuh dengan cairan hangat yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Shindong yang sudah tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini mulai turun tangan. "_Aigoo_... Kyuhyunie, kalau begini terus dietku bisa terganggu karena aku harus memakan jatah makananmu juga." Ia kemudian mengedipkan matanya pada Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_! Tidak bisa begitu _hyung_! Bukankah aku yang biasanya mendapatkan jatah makanan Kyuhyunie!" Protes Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu kita bagi dua saja Hyukie, bagaimana?" Shindong mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu _hyung_. Lagi pula Sungmin _hyung_ pasti juga tidak akan setuju, karena kau akan merusak jadwal dietmu yang sudah diaturnya dengan rapi." Eunhyuk tak mau tergoda dengan tawaran Shindong.

"Jangan begitu Hyuk Jae, kalau hanya sekali atau dua kali, itu tidak akan mengganggu dietku, benarkan Minie?" Shindong menatap Sungmin yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya, ia pun segera mengeluarkan jurus _puppy_ _eyes_nya pada _the king of aegyo_ itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, ia hanya membalas tatapan Shindong dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tanda terima kasih.

"Aku anggap diammu itu sebagai kata _Yes_ Minie, _goomaawoo_…" Ujar Shindong sambil ber_aegyo_ ria.

Eunhyuk juga tak mau kalah. "_Shireo_! Mana bisa seperti itu _hyung_, akulah yang akan tetap mendapatkan jatah makanan Ky-."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendapatkan jatah makanan Kyuhyunie!" Sang _eternal magnae_ tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ia sudah menghentikan tangisannya. "Kyuhyunie akan segera bangun, dan dia yang akan memakan jatah makanannya, _arra_!"

"_Ya_! Wookie-_ah_!" Ucap Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Namun di dalam hati mereka sangat senang karena berhasil membuat _member_ lain berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, hentikan keributan kalian. Aku rasa Kyuhyunie sebentar lagi benar-benar akan bangun setelah mendengar ocehan panjang lebar kalian tadi." Yesung mulai mengeluarkan salah satu keahliannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyunie." Sungmin segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Beberapa _member _ikut mendekat.

"_Hyungdeul_..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Merasa nafasnya sudah stabil, ia segera melepaskan masker oksigennya agar lebih mudah berbicara.

"_Omo_! Kyuhyunie kau benar-benar sudah sadar?! Ujar Eunhyuk setengah berteriak.

"Kau menggangu istirahatku Hyukie..." Walau pelan, namun ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar pedas di telinga Eunhyuk.

"_Ish_, dasar magnae nakal! Apa tidak ada yang mengajarimu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata manis?!" Cetus Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah Chulie _hyung _yang sudah mengajariku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti tadi?" Sebuah senyuman khas milik sang _magnae_ terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang masih pucat itu.

Leeteuk segera bersuara sebelum _duo evil_ itu melanjutkan perang mulut mereka. "Kyuhyunie, _gwenchana_?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, kali ini sebuah senyuman manis untuk sang _leader_ tersayang. "_Gwenchanayo_... aku tidak selemah yang _hyungdeul_ pikirkan."

"Kami tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah Kyunie. Kami tahu kau adalah _uri magnae_ yang nakal dan kuat." Siwon segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Wonie _hyung_, kau memuji atau meledekku?!" Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare_nya pada Siwon.

"_Ani, aniyo_. Aku tidak meledekmu Kyunie. Maksudku... a-aku hanya..." Ucap Siwon panik. _Namja_ yang satu ini memang sangat polos.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau jangan menggoda Siwonie. Nanti tidak ada lagi yang akan mendoakanmu setiap hari." Yesung segera merangkul Siwon yang telihat semakin panik.

"Kyuhyunie, aku senang kau sudah sadar." Donghae tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku juga mau peluk Kyuhyunie." Eunhyuk pun segera bergabung bersama Donghae.

Karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah, Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan pelukan EunHae. "Minie _hyung_, tolong aku..." Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatap ekspresi memelas yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai beralih pada sang _leader_. "Teuki _hyung_, jauhkan _duo hyper_ ini dariku, _jebal_..."

"Biarkan saja Teukie. Dia harus merasakan sedikit pelajaran." Potong Heechul sebelum sang _leader_ termakan bujuk rayu sang _magnae_ dan mengeluarkan titahnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya, Ryewook yang baik hati mulai bersuara. "_Hyung_, tolong lepaskan Kyunie. Kalian bisa membuatnya sesak nafas."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae seketika melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka mulai mengecek kondisi sang _magnae_.

Kyuhyun terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kyuhyunie, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Wajah mereka mulai pucat.

Masih tak menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memejamkan matanya sambil meremas dadanya. Mata Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Mereka merasa bersalah karena memeluk Kyuhyun terlalu erat.

"Kyuhyunie/ Kyuhyun-_ah_/ _magnae gwenchana_?" Semua _hyungdeul_nya mulai panik.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ditatapnya _hyungdeul_ satu persatu dengan tangan yang masih meremas dadanya. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi panik para _hyungdeul_. Bahkan saat ini Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryewook sudah menangis. Akhirnya tawanya pecah. Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Para _member_ menatapnya heran. Ternyata, sesaat setelah EunHae melepaskan pelukan mereka tadi, spontan Kyuhyun mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai _hyungdeul_nya.

"YA! Dasar _magnae_ nakal!" Teriak _hyungdeul_ bersamaan.

"_Appo_! Ampun _hyung_, aku kan sedang sakit! _Appo..._!" Gelak tawa Kyuhyun seketika berganti dengan teriakan _miserable_nya. Kali ini para member tak akan tertipu lagi oleh sang _evil magnae_.

* * *

.

.

Karena kondisinya yang semakin membaik, dua hari kemudian Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke _dorm_, namun _hyungdeul_ tetap saja mengawasinya dengan ekstra. Ryewook dengan cekatan memilih menu makanan terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun meminum obat serta multivitaminnya. Heechul yang akan mengawasi sang _magnae_ agar tidak sibuk dengan _game_nya. Sedangkan _hyungdeul_ yang lain akan memonitor aktivitas sehari hari Kyuhyun di _dorm_ maupun di luar _dorm_. Leeteuk dan Sungmin terkadang menyempatkan diri tuk meminta Kyuhyun agar dapat berbagi masalahnya, namun masih dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala, Kyuhyun hanya bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyuhyunie rapikan tempat tidurmu!" Teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah bangun sejak tadi dan langsung bergelut dengan PSPnya. "Apa aku perlu memanggil Chulie _hyung_ agar kau berhenti bermain _game_?"

"_Ya_! Minie-_ah_. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!"

"Em..ehm...!" Kyuhyun seketika menatap Leeteuk yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya. "Apa perlu aku ulangi apa yang baru saja di katakan Minie tadi, Kyuhyunie? Oh ya, perlu aku koreksi sedikit, Minie _hyung_." Ujar Leeteuk dengan tatapan serius sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Kyuhyun segera menyimpan PSPnya kemudian menatap sang leader dengan wajah cemberut. Dengan malas ia mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Teriakan nyaring milik Ryewook terdengar jelas sampai ke kamar KyuMin.

"_Aish_, anak itu pasti memasakanku sayuran lagi." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Leeteuk yang tak bisa menahan tawanya, segera menuju dapur.

"Kyuhyunie cepat ke dapur, aku sudah membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu hari ini." Teriak Ryewook lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. "_Eomma_..." Lirih Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya.

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi, mau tak mau menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi _magnae_nya yang sangat lucu itu.

"Kyuhyunie..." Panggil Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia pun segera menghampiri sang _magnae_. "Kyuhyunie, walau lidahmu tak menyukai sayuran, namun tubuhmu memerlukannya. Kali ini minta lidahmu untuk mengalah dari organ tubuhmu yang lain. Jika tubuhmu sudah protes karena tak mendapatkan hak mereka, kau juga yang akan merasakan sakitnya bukan? Jika kau sudah terbiasa memakannya walaupun tak menikmatinya, aku jamin perlahan tidak akan ada lagi keluhan tidak enak yang akan kau ucapkan." Sungmin perlahan mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang ditekuknya hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Setidaknya kau hargai usaha Wookie yang sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Dia rela bangun lebih awal hanya untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua."

Kyuhyun hanya tertegun. Entah mengapa, ia selalu tak berkutik jika _hyung_ kesayangannya ini menasehatinya dengan lembut dan bijak. "_Ne_, akan aku coba." Jawabnya pelan, namun ada kesungguhan di matanya.

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah _namja_ imut itu. "Kau memang _dongsaeng_ku yang paling pintar." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan postur tubuh proporsional sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Sedangkan di tangan kanannya sudah bertengger sebilah pisau yang amat tajam.

"Nikmatilah, waktu bahagiamu yang tersisa Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Karena tidak lama lagi aku tak akan segan menghancurkanmu!" _Namja_ itu berdecak kesal. Ia letakan foto Kyuhyun di atas meja sambil menusuknya berkali-kali dengan pisau yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat! Aku bersumpah akan membuat sisa hidupmu menderita! Hahaha…" Gelak tawanya membahana di seluruh ruangan. Namun, tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok familiar dalam sebuah pigura besar yang ada di ruangannya.

"Aku akan membalaskan semuanya untukmu _chagiya_." Namja itu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas bermaksud menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali tumpah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Whoaaa... author gaje, bisa-bisanya bikin cerita kaya beginian!

Berita apa yang sebenarnya mereka dapatkan? Kog belum muncul di chapter ini?**  
**

Lalu siapa namja yang hendak membuat Kyupa menderita? #Andwe!

Stay calm dear! Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ne.

Mian yah readers author cuma bisa update pas weekend, Sabtu/Minggu.

Ni aja udah nyempetin update, padahal author br pulang dr long trip last night #numpang curcol dikit

I'm still exhausted actually, but I'll keep my promise for not beeing late to post this chapter.

**See yaa #pamitbarengHanKyu**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Oia hampir lupa, author mw ikutan ngasi selamat to our adorable magnae, Cho Kyuhyun  
**

**Saengil Chukha oppa!  
**

* * *

**_Balasan Review Second Chapter_**

**Yunia Christya,, **Gomawo… Hehehe, masalahnya masih di simpen ampe chapter slanjutnya yah. Ditunggu review slanjutnya saeng. Gomawo.

**Riekyumidwife,, **Wah mesti manggil eonnie dong yah, author lahir thn 91 eon. Kalo 89 mah belum tua dunx eon, kan masih 20-an, Teuki oppa aja yg udah 30-an gak mw di bilang tua, wkwkwk. Author sama sekali bukan orang kesehatan eon, author org pendidikan, but sering bergaul ama dokter2 muda, so kecipratan ilmu mereka dikit2 lagh, hehehe. Curcol sebanyak apapun gak papa kog eon. Ne, pastinya banyak ELF yg ngarep Bumpa cepet kembali. Eon jgn panggil author-ssi boleh? Terlalu formal, hehe. Mianhe gak bisa apdet cepet coz lg bnyk kerjaan n cuma weekend yg kadang kosong, kadang2. Gomawo reviewnya eonnie, jangan bosen yah.

**Mrs. Drakyu1403,, **Kyaaaa jgn pake baju author dunx, ngelapny pake baju Kyupa aja, wkwkwk. Tentang berita itu msh disimpen dulu, kmungkinan chapter depan br di ungkapkan. Gomawo udah mw RnR. Ikutin terus ceritanya yah chingu.

**Lovelybummie,, **Mian bgt yah, gak bisa cepet updatenya, harap maklum yah chingu. Ne, pastinya gak cuma Kyubum moment kog, hyungdeul yg lain juga bakalan kebagian. Karna di ff author yg lalu ada yg request KyuBum, so author buatin duluan di ch awal. Gomawo reviewny chingu.

**ChoYeonRin,, **Gak kog chingu, itu bukan hobi tp kebutuhan, wkkwwk #dapetdeathglarenyaKyupa. Cuma becanda kog Kyupa, pis V, hehe. Han gege dah muncul khan, law Kangin oppa belum tahu nieh kapan bisa muncul, coz musti minta izin dulu ama om2 di tempat wamilny, hihihi. Mian gak bisa updet cepet, but tetep bakalan update kog. Ditunggu review slanjutnya chingu. Gomawo.

**Indahpus96,, **Annyeong juga, that's ok. Ne, ceritanya ambil setting di 5jib, so Han ge dah kluar, Bumpa hiatus, n Kangpa dah wamil. Gomawo udah mw RnR.

**KyuAja,, **Gomawo reviewnya saeng. Kalo msh penasaran dgn beritanya, ikutin aja ch slanjutnya yah.

**Blackyuline,, **Berita dr SMny msh di simpan dulu, hehe. Tgu aja kejutannya di ch slanjutnya yah. Chingu bisa adja nieh, gagal-gombal, wkwkwkw. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini.

**HanifElfkyu,, **Kwkwkw, kalo Kyupa yg nyiksa hyungdeul ntar genreny berubah jd humor dunx, hehe. Gomawo udah mw baca n review.

**Dinikyu,, **Gomawo, moga chapter kali ini gak mengecewakan yah. Beritanya msh di umpetin dulu, tgu aja di next ch. Jangan bosen riview yah chingu.

**Octaviani,, **Cheonmane saeng, eonni bisa ngertiin bgt gimana sibukny kalo udah mw uan. Semangat yah saeng. Wish u good luck! Gomawo udah nyempetin tuk review.

**Gyu1315,, **Gomawo dah mw read n review chingu.

**Ahra,, **Mianhe, tbc kan emang gitu perannya, hehe. Updateny sepekan sekali chingu. Gomawo reviewny.

**SunakumaKYUMIN,, **Annyeong, salam kenal juga chingu. Panggil eonni boleh kog, author 91. Mian gak bisa cepet updatenya, but tetep diusahain tuk update terus kog chingu. Gomawo reviewny. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**Ay,, **Tuk berita yg satu itu belum bisa di keluarkan di ch ini chingu. Kmungkinan di ch2 slanjutnya.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Pakabar chingu? Ne, I'm back… Bukan salah Bumpa kog chingu, Kyupanya aja yg terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, #Kyupa: Ya! Author, bias loe si ice prince itu apa gue?! Wkwkwk just kidding oppa, kamu cemburu yah? hihihi. Tuk berita itu tgu di ch slanjutny adja yah chingu. Gomawo yah udah mw RnR. Ditunggu review slanjutnya chingu.

**Reindeerkyu,, **Iya nieh, Kyupa cengeng bgt yah, wkwk. #Kyupa: emang siapa sieh yg ngebuat peranku jd hobi mewek disini?! idih Kyupa jgn sensi githu dunx, kwkwkw. Kyupa emang cengeng di dua chapter awal chingu, coz dia udah nyesek bgt, so biar gak tambah parah dia keluarin deh semuanya, meskipun msh belum mw cerita ama hyungdeul. But tuk chapter slanjutnya dia bakalan balik lagi kayak sifatnya yg biasa, not easy to cry.

**Bella,,** Ne, gomawo udah mw ngertiin saeng. Emang ada yg mw di keluarin kah? hehe tgu aja next chny yah saeng. Gomawo reviewnya.

**KyungMinSparKyu,,** Nah kagak tw juga nieh, knapa jd angst lg yah? Padahal genrenya gak di tulis angst khan, hehe. #Kyupa: Ne, author yg satu ini emang hobi bgt bikin gue mewek, padahal aslinya kan aku orgny jg susah nangis. Gak kog chingu, kagak bakalan disiksa Kyupanya, cuma di buat menderita aja, wkwkwk. Gomawo dah mw review chingu, jangan bosen yah.

**Kyuzi,,** Emang siapa yg bisa tahan dgn pesona Kyupa? wkwkw Ne, yg di taman itu sbelum Bumpa nelpon, bisa banyangin khan perasaan Kyupa yg udah campur aduk di tambah lagi Bumpa nelpon n curcol gituh. Moga Bumpa bisa nepatin janjinya yah, he must keep his promise! Ne, tau sendiri kan sifat Kyupa kaya apa. ChangKyu moment udah disiapin kog, but gak bisa keluar di ch ini. Gomawo saeng udah mw review. Panjangin lg reviewnya yah, wkwkwk.

**Angput02,,** Mian yah gak bisa update kilat saeng. Gomawo udah mw RnR.

**AriskaGyu,, **Gomawo chingu dah mw ngertiin. Iya balakan di usahain tuk terus update. Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu.

**Kyuminhae,, **Kwkwkw, Kyupa udah bnyk reader yg bilang dirimu cengeng, kekeke, #Kyupa: semua gara2 loe thor, balikin image asli gue! Pis oppa V. Gak bakalan dibuat menderita kog saeng, but mw di buat tersiksa aja, wkwkwk. Wah siapa yg mw keluar yah? adakah? Hehe tgu aja next partnya saeng. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Jmhyewon,, **Waaaah reader dari mana nieh? Kog baru nongol yah? wkwkwk Cheonma chingu, yg penting review, hehehe. Boleh curcol banyak kog. #Kyupa jangan suka ngobrol ama reader tanpa seizinku, ntar gak bakalan aku rawat kalo Kyupa sakit, arrachi! wkwkwk. Nado bogoshipoyoo.. Apa mereka bakal terpisah? Nantikan aja ch slanjutnya yah chingu. Good luck buat sekolahnya saeng! Gomawo, reviewnya seperti biasa sangat menghibur.

**KyuHyunGirl,, **Gomawo reviewnya saeng. Ikutin aja next chapternya ya. Gomawo.

**MyGaemKyu,, **Gomawo udah mw follow ff ini saeng. Jangan bosen review yah.

**Okta1004,, **Gpp chingu, yg penting gak jd sider. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**Anastasia,, **Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Mian yah gak bisa update cepet. Ne, Kyupa emang keliatan capek stelah turun panggung, ampe skarang sbenernya masih penasaran ama apa yg terjadi slesai syuting, makanya di keluarin lewat ff ini. Gomawo reviewnya.

**ZeeKyu,, **Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini saeng. Gomawo udah mw ngertiin. Ditunggu next review.

**KyuLarisa,, **Boleh panggil eonni kog saeng. Ne, bnyk bgt ELF yg ngarapin Bumpa cepet kembali. Gomawo reviewny saeng.

**Ges,,** 'Jgn siksa Kyupa terus, siksa hyungdeul aja' wkwkwk okeh akan dipertimbangkan sarannya, hehe. Gomawo udah mw review saeng.

**ChwangKyu**,, Lam kenal juga chingu. Hehe tau aja kalo author orangny melankolis. Ne, mw review pake bahasa langit, bumi, surga, or apapun diterima kog, asal masih bisa di baca aja, hehe. Gomawo udah mw review chingu.

**Vha Chandra,,** Gpp saeng yg penting tetep review, hehe. Ne, di IS2 ep. 11. Mian yah saeng gak bisa cepet updatenya. Gomawo udah mw RnR.

**Yuk mari di riview dulu... Gomawo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

Seorang _namja_ dengan postur tubuh proporsional sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Sedangkan di tangan kanannya sudah bertengger sebilah pisau yang amat tajam.

"Nikmatilah, waktu bahagiamu yang tersisa Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Karena tidak lama lagi aku tak akan segan menghancurkanmu!" _Namja_ itu berdecak kesal. Ia letakan foto Kyuhyun di atas meja sambil menusuknya berkali-kali dengan pisau yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat! Aku bersumpah akan membuat sisa hidupmu menderita! Hahaha…" Gelak tawanya membahana di seluruh ruangan. Namun, tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok familiar dalam sebuah pigura besar yang ada di ruangannya.

"Aku akan membalaskan semuanya untukmu _chagiya_." Namja itu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas bermaksud menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali tumpah.

.

* * *

.

**_4th Chapter_**

_"Aku __sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior." Semua member mematung setelah mendengar ucapan tegas yang keluar dari bibir seorang Tan Hangeng. _

_"Mianhae." Hankyung menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. "Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.."Ucapnya berkali-kali._

_Kyuhyun mendekati Hankyung, "Hyung, kumohon..., katakan kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu." Mata sang magnae mulai berair. Ia kemudian memeluk Hankyung. _

_Sang leader juga mendekati mereka, "Hankhyung-ah, jangan seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan dulu baik-baik?" Bujuk Leeteuk. Ia juga ikut memeluk Hankyung. Selang beberapa saat, semua member ikut memeluk namja keturunan China yang mulai terisak itu. Namun, tidak dengan seorang Kim Heechul._

_Setelah para member melepaskan pelukkannya, Hankyung mendekat menghampiri Heechul. Ia langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Mianhae..." Hanya itu kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Heechul hanya terdiam. Ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas pelukan Hankyung. _

_"Apa dengan meninggalkan kami semua masalahmu bisa selesai? Kita sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun. Ani, apa kau sungguh menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu? Bahkan kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Apakah aku tak pantas untuk mendengarkan curahan hatimu? Lalu apa arti diriku untukmu selama ini?" Hatinya bergemuruh. Kata-kata itu tak dapat keluar dari bibir Heechul. Tenggorokkannya seakan tercekat._

_"Hanieee!" Heechul berteriak keras sambil mengejar sosok Hankyung yang mulai menjauh. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Member lain segera menghampiri Heechul yang terlihat kepayahan untuk bangkit. __Heechul semakin berteriak keras memanggil Hankyung, namun namja itu tak menoleh sedikitpun. Punggungnya semakin menjauh dan menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi. _

_._

Heechul sontak membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

_"Aish__! _Kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi." Heechul merutuki dirinya yang kembali mengingat kejadian pahit pada saat kepergian Hankyung. Ia terdiam sesaat. Mulai meraba-raba maksud dari mimpinya kali ini yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memang sedang merindukan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mematut dirinya di cermin dan memastikan bahwa apa yang dikenakannya sudah pas di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun pun langsung menuju ruang makan. _Hyungdeul_nya yang lain sudah duduk dengan rapi ketika ia datang. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap dengan riang. Tetapi percakapan riang itu tak membuat salah seorang _namja_ berparas cantik merubah raut wajahnya yang sejak tadi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. _Member_ lain sadar akan hal itu, namun tak ada yang berani untuk menegur sang diva jika ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bicara. Namun, tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia yang baru bergabung beberapa menit sudah berani menyapa sang _Cinderella_ yang sedang bermuram durja.

"Chulie _hyung_, pagi ini kau tidak terlihat secantik biasanya, _waeyo_?" Ucapan Kyuhyun spotan membuat _member_ lain menghadiahinya _couples of death glare_. Setiap mereka seolah berkata 'masih pagi kau sudah berniat memulai perang _magnae_ nakal!'.

Sungguh diluar dugaan, tak ada sahutan pedas dari Heechul. Ia hanya mendesah panjang, menatap Kyuhyun sesaat kemudian mulai buka suara. "Aku bosan."

Mendengar jawaban Heechul, member lain dengan kompak membulatkan mata kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Masing-masing dari mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut dan bingung.

"Setelah pulang latihan hari ini, Chulie _hyung_ mau tanding _starcraft_ denganku?" Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan solusi. "Aku saja tidak bosan jika bermain _starcraft_, kau juga pasti tidak akan bosan _hyung_."

"Dasar maniak _game_!" Cetus Eunhyuk.

"Chulie _hyung_ tanding _game_ denganku saja, aku baru saja membeli _game-game_ baru, ada _finding nemo_, _the dolphin_, em… _angry bird_ juga ada." Timpal Donghae.

Eunyhuk yang baru saja akan mengambil sup kimci untuk kali keduanya tiba-tiba berhenti, kemudian menatap Donghae heran. "Sejak kapan kau suka main _game_ Hae?"

"Sejak Kyuhyunie mengajakku tanding _game_ dengannya. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan _game-game_ yang dimainkan Kyuhyunie, karena aku selalu saja kalah. Tetapi setelah aku menang dari si _evil_ ini ketika bertanding _finding nemo, _aku mulai tertarik _hyung_." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggembungkan dadanya.

Beberapa _member_ lain hanya tersenyum geli setelah mendengar penuturan _namja_ dari Mokpo itu. Namun, tidak dengan Eunhyuk, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ppfff, bwahahaha… akhirnya _uri magnae_ bisa kalah juga. _Evil_ di kalahkan oleh _fishy_. Hahaha- appo!" Tawa lebar Eunhyuk segera terhenti setelah sebuah pukulan cukup keras dari salah satu _lead vocal_ mereka mendarat di kepalanya. Tak ada protes yang keluar dari bibir sang _lead dancer_ itu setelah menatap ekspresi Yesung.

"_Ya_! Aku tidak kalah! Tapi aku sengaja mengalah karena permainan itu terlalu mudah untukku." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri. "Lagi pula ikan-ikan mana yang tidak tunduk pada si _fishy_ ini. Aww..!" Kali ini Sungmin yang menjitak kepala _magnae_ mereka. Kemudian memberikan tatapan tajam dari mata rubah miliknya hingga membuat sang _magnae_ tak berani mengeluarkan protesnya lagi.

"_Hyung_ mau belajar masak bersamaku? Aku baru saja membeli buku-buku resep masakan baru." Ryewook, sang _eternal magnae_ juga ikut-ikutan menawarkan hobinya sebagai solusi.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar berbagai solusi yang ditawarkan _dongsaengdeul_nya.

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi menatap Heechul dengan _intense_ segera bersuara sebelum semua _member_ berdebat untuk menawarkan solusi lainnya.

"Chulie-_ah_, bukankah jadwal latihan kita sudah sangat padat. Bagaimana mungkin semua itu membuatmu bosan?" Leeteuk merasa bahwa Heechul menutupi sesuatu. Ia hanya berdalih dengan mengatakan bosan.

"Chulie-_ah_?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi ketika Heechul hanya terdiam menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ruang makan itu menjadi hening sesaat.

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae neun Keuttae neun Keuttae ro meotjyeo  
Bwara Miss seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae neun Keuttae ro yeppeo SJ Call _

Tiba-tiba _ringtone_ ponsel milik Leeteuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat mencuat.

"_Yeoboseo_… _Ne hyung_, kami akan segera turun…" Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, Leeteuk segera mengeluarkan titahnya pada para _member_ untuk mempercepat aktivitas sarapan pagi mereka karena _manager hyung_ sudah menunggu di bawah.

Perhatian para _member_ seketika teralihkan pada perintah sang _leader_. Hanya Kyuhyun yang diam-diam masih memperhatikan seorang Kim Heechul yang kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, yang masih memberikan tanda tanya besar dibenaknya '_Apakah gege benar datang? Atau itu semua hanya imajinasiku saja?_'

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya para _member_ berjalan beriringan meninggalkan dorm dan bergelut dengan jadwal padat mereka hari ini.

.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan misi yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya tadi pagi. Jemarinya menari dengan indah diatas _gadget_ yang ia bawa ke tempat latihan. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih _ponsel_ yang ada di sakunya.

"_Yeoboseo_… Minho-_ya_, kau mau membantuku?" Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di wajah yang masih meneteskan keringat itu. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyatakan maksudnya pada Minho, mengingat waktu istirahatnya yang hampir habis.

"_Thanks_… Mihno-_ya_." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"_Anytime_ _hyung_."

Setelah menyimpan barang-barang yang digunakannya tadi, Kyuhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk bergabung bersama _member_ lain.

"Kyunie, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Sungmin yang langsung menyodorkan semangkuk penuh _bulgogi_ dan roti panggang pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tadi menelpon Minho, _hyung_. Ada sedikit, em... _business_." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia terlihat sangat lapar sampai-sampai melupakan ritualnya untuk memisahkan kimci, bayam, paprika, dan brokoli yang ada di dalam _bulgogi_ yang dipesan khusus untuknya itu. Sungmin tersenyum puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tanpa ia sadari sudah melahap sayuran tersebut. Ia senang akhirnya Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk belajar memakan sayur-sayuran.

"_Business? Party_ bersama _Kyuline_ _member_ maksudmu?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"_Aniyo hyungie…_, sebuah urusan yang hanya bisa di kerjakan oleh a-nak mu-da." Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Kita beri dia pelajaran lain kali. Biarkan Kyuhyunie menghabiskan makanannya dulu. Sebentar lagi kita sudah harus pergi kan." Yesung dengan cepat merangkul sang _leader_ yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia memang sangat _sensitive_ jika ada _member_ yang membicarakan masalah umur. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajah cemerut itu digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman malaikat miliknya ketika menyaksikan _magnae_ kesayangannya makan dengan sangat lahap.

* * *

.

.

Suasana malam itu tampak tegang. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 dini hari. Namun beberapa _namja_ tampan masih terjaga dan berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka. Raut wajah panik dan cemas sudah sejak tadi menghiasi wajah lelah mereka. Gerutuan dan beberapa umpatan sesekali menemani keheningan yang mulai mendominasi di ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Hyorin, dia bilang acara mereka sudah selesai tiga jam lalu _hyung_." Ujar Yesung yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal tak bisa lagi menuruti keinginannya untuk tetap mondar-mandir sambil memainkan benda kecil di tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap Siwon yang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi Changminie dan Minho. Tapi mereka bilang tidak sedang bersama Kyuhyunie _hyung_." Siwon yang ikut menginap di _dorm_ malam itu juga ikut memberikan laporan.

"_Ish_, sebenarnya kemana perginya si _evil_ itu?!" Heechul yang mulai kesal tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Alhasil, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja spontan tersentak kaget. Rasa kantuk mereka hilang seketika. Eunhyuk yang sudah membuka mulutnya yang hendak protes segera mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat raut wajah seorang Kim Heechul yang sudah merah padam.

Sungmin yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu mendekati para _member_. "Hyung..., aku baru saja menemukan... ini di tumpukan bantal dan selimut Kyuhyunie." Semua member seketika mendekati Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih, lalu memberikannya pada sang _leader_.

Leeteuk dengan cepat mengambil dan mulai membacakan isi surat itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika membukanya. Pikiran negatif mulai bergelantungan dibenaknnya.

"_Hyungdeul..._"

"_Mianhae..._"

DEG

Leeteuk berhenti sejenak. Kata-kata yang baru saja dibacanya sukses membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan. _Member_ lain yang melihat wajah sang _leader_ yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan dingin ikut panik. Yesung dengan cepat segera mengambil alih tugas _hyung_ tertuanya itu. Seketika suara indah miliknya mengalun menyelimuti ruangan yang mulai memunculkan kesan suram itu.

"_Mianhae_... jika sudah membuat kalian khawatir _hyung_. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan segera. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke _dorm_ malam ini dan tak bisa ikut latihan Sabtu besok. Tapi aku janji akan kembali sebelum hari berganti Minggu. Jangan cemaskan aku, aku bisa jaga diri dengan baik. Teukie _hyung_ tolong sampaikan pada Chulie, eh maksudku Heechul _hyung_ kalau dia tidak boleh merayakan ulang tahunnya sebelum aku sampai, _arra_! Aku harus segera berangkat _hyung_, _mianhae_ tak sempat pamit pada kalian. Tolong jangan mencariku, karena aku tidak ada di Korea. _Mianhae_ _hyungdeul_ aku tak bisa menceritakan alasan kepergianku, tapi setelah aku kembali kalian pasti akan mengerti. _Gomawo_ atas pengertian _hyungdeul_ semua. _Annyeong_."

Helaan nafas lega dan pasrah terdengar berhembus dari beberapa _member_ setelah Yesung selesai membaca kalimat terakhir pada surat itu. Bahkan sang _leader_ saat ini sudah menumpukan berat tubuhnya di dinding, ia sedikit merutuki dirinya karena sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang _magnae_ mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Ryewook, ia saat ini malah menangis.

"Wookie-_ah_..., _gwenchana_?" Donghae segera merangkul sang _eternal magnae_ yang mulai terisak.

"Hiks... aku... takut _hyungie_, Kyuhyunie hiks..., dia pasti lelah, _ani_ dia pasti sangat lelah dan hiks.. imunitas tubuhnya tak sama, hiks.. dengan kita kan _hyung_, aku… takut Kyuhyunie... _drop_ lagi hiks- seperti kemarin _hyung_... hiks." _Hyungdeul_ dengan sabar mendengarkan ucapan Ryewook yang terputus-putus oleh isakannya. Donghae mulai mengelus punggung Ryewook seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin kentara.

Meski dalam suratnya Kyuhyun sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak menghawatirkannya, namun tetap saja perasaan cemas masih merasuki hati para _member_ mengingat kondisi fisik _magnae_ mereka yang tak sekuat dulu.

"_Uljima_... Wookie-_ah_. Kyuhyunie pasti akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Lagi pula besok malam ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali bukan." _The king of aegyo_ itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, berharap sang _eternal magnae_ dapat meredakan isakannya.

Yesung mulai mendekati Ryewook. Kemudian megacak rambutnya sekilas. "Wookie-_ah_, kami mengerti perasaanmu. Kami juga merasakan kehawatiran yang sama. Tapi, jika kita yakin Kyuhyunie baik-baik saja, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Cobalah untuk berfikir positif, _arra_."

Heechul tersenyum miris. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya _magnae_ nakal itu bertindak seenaknya. Apa dia ingin membuat kita mati cemas huh?!"

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam itu.

Leeteuk mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Meski masih memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Ryewook, ia tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya saat ini. "Aku yakin Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja. Hari sudah sangat larut, kembali ke kamar kalian dan istirahat." Ucap Leeteuk dengan tegas. Tak ada _member_ yang menyela ucapan sang tetua, mereka melangkah dengan gontai menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Setelah mendapati surat itu, setidaknya ada sedikit perasaan menenangkan di hati mereka bahwa saat ini sang _magnae_ sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

Suara engsel yang diputar terdengar, tanda pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk menghampiri sesosok _namja_ yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa empuk.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap salah seorang kru pada salah seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk santai di ruang istirahatnya. Ia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua, memberikan sedikit privasi untuk sang artis yang sedang naik daun itu.

_Namja_ itu segera bangkit dan berdiri, kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar ketika menatap _namja_ lain yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Meski masker tebal masih menutupi wajah pucatnya, namun ia tak bisa melupakan sorot mata berkarisma yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam. _Namja_ itu segera melepaskan masker hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. Tak tahan dengan perasaan rindu yang sudah membuncah di hatinya, ia segera berhambur memeluk sesosok _namja_ yang berada beberapa meter tidak jauh darinya.

"_Gege_… _bogoshipoyo_…"

Sang _namja_ yang mendapatkan pelukan hangat itu hanya terdiam, ia masih tak membalas pelukan erat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namun tubuhnya juga tak bisa menyangkal perasaan senang bercampur haru yang mengisi hati nuraninya saat ini. Tanpa menunda lagi, ia pun membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat. Perlahan sebelah tanggannya mulai mengelus kepala _namdongsaeng_nya itu dengan sayang.

"_Nado_… _bogoshipo_.. Kyuhyunie…"

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit. Tak satu satupun yang ingin melepaskan pelukan itu lebih dulu. Mereka masih ingin berlama lama mencurahkan rasa rindu mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya, ia perlahan mulai mengendurkan dekapannya.

"_Gege_, apa kau bisa ikut bersamaku hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Hankyung hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tak berani menatap ekspresi wajah _magnae_nya yang memelas itu. "_Jebal_… _gege_… kami… sangat merindukanmu… terutama Chulie _hyung_. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ia pergi wamil?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang biasa digunakan oleh Sungmin padanya. 'Ternyata setelah bertahun-tahun sekamar dengan Minie _hyung_, aku bisa tertular _aegyo_nya juga' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sesaat setelah mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut ia kembali teringat sikap terakhir yang ditunjukkan Heechul padanya. "_Mianhae_ Kyuhyunie, aku…" Hankyung menghembuskan nafas beratnya sejenak. "Kau tak mengerti posisiku Kyuhyunie. Tak semudah itu bisa berhubungan dengan kalian lagi. Bahkan untuk sekedar berhubungan lewat-"

"Han ge_ge_… aku mohon dengan sangat." Kyuhyun tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin.

Hankyung yang melihat itu tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia segera memegang kedua pundak sang _magnae_ kemudian membuatnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu permintaanku sedikit egois. _Manager_mu pasti juga tak akan semudah itu memberimu izin, tapi aku mohon _gege_, untuk kali ini saja. _Jebal_…"

Hankyung tak kuasa melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sang _magnae_ terus saja memohon dan membungkukkan badannya. Matanya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hembusan nafas lagi yang terdengar. Hankyung masih bingung dengan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Hyung_... Tolong bukakan pintunya… Aku dan Minie hyung sedang sibuk." Teriak Ryewook dari arah dapur.

Para _member_ yang ada di ruang tengah _dorm_ lt. 11 tak ada yang berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka. Mereka sangat lelah hari ini. Belum lagi ditambah dengan _magnae_ mereka yang sampai saat ini belum ada kabar beritanya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Hyukie, cepat buka pintunya." Perintah Shindong pada Eunhyuk yang duduknya paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Hae-_ah_. Cepat buka pintunya." Eunhyuk yang disuruh malah mendelegasikan tugasnya pada Donghae.

"_Ya_! Aku juga sedang sibuk. Kau saja yang buka pintunya!" Cetus Donghae yang memang sedang sibuk menambah beberapa hiasan manis untuk memperindah kue ulang tahun milik sang _Cinderella_. Ia bisa dengan leluasa melakukan hal itu karna Heechul sedang ada di kamar Eunhyuk. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana sejak pulang tadi.

Cuma kue ulang tahun itu yang bisa mereka siapkan, mengingat jadwal latihan mereka yang sangat padat hari ini. Lagi pula Heechul juga sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tak ingin ada pesta apapun malam ini. Namun, tentunya para member tak bisa melewatkan hari penting ini begitu saja. Karena ini adalah pesta ulang tahun terakhir yang bisa mereka rayakan bersama sebelum Heechul pergi wamil.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Siwon akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu. Ia membukanya dengan tak bergairah. Namun setelah mendapati senyuman sumringah dari seseorang yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi dari balik pintu itu, Siwon pun tak kuasa menahan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Bumie…" Lirih Siwon, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh para _member_ yang ada di ruang tengah saat itu. Siwon kemudian berhambur memeluk _dongsaeng_nya itu. Sontak para _member_ segera berlarian menuju pintu.

"Kibumie... Eunhyuk yang sampai lebih dulu juga ikut menubruk Siwon dan Kibum yang masih berpelukan. Leeteuk, Shindong dan Yesung juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Hanya Donghae yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Mendapatkan serangan yang tiba-tiba dari _hyungdeul_nya, Kibum hanya bisa pasrah. Namun, senyuman diwajahnya terus saja mengembang. "Apa kalian tak mau membiarkanku masuk lebih dulu?" Ucapan itu spontan membuat para _member_ melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kibum langsung melangkah masuk dengan perasaan sedikit canggung. Ia sudah lama tak menginjakkan kakinya disana. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di hadapan seorang _namja_ yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"Kibum-…, a..Ki-Kibum-_ah_… Kibum…a.." Ucap Donghae tersendat-sendat karena menahan isakannya yang hendak keluar. Kibum berjalan mendekati _hyung_nya yang memang sangat mudah menangis itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi Donghae pun segera mendekap Kibum dengan erat. Air matanya tumpah seketika.

"_Ya_! Donghae-_ya_… kenapa kau malah menangis?!" Sela Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae hanya diam saja, ia masih sibuk dengan tangisannya.

Sungmin dan Ryewook yang baru saja keluar dari markas mereka sambil membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman hanya bisa melongo setelah mendapati pemandangan yang disajikan dihadapan mereka.

"Kibumie..., apa kau datang karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Chulie _hyung_?" Tanya Ryewook sembari menghampiri Kibum dan Donghae yang baru saja saling melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kibum mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tapi, aku... _aish_, sebenarnya semua ini karena ulah _uri magnae_."

"_Mwo_!" Koor para _member_ dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Heechul yang sejak tadi mengurung diri di kamar akhirnya keluar dengan wajah kesal. Ia sudah tak tahan mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang sejak tadi memenuhi _dorm_ mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam?! Kalian sudah me-" Ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah pandangannya berhenti pada sosok _dongsaeng_ yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Heechul masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia sedikit menggosok-gosokkan matanya, kemudian kembali menatap seorang _namja_ yang saat ini menatapnya sambil memamerkan _killer smile_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak salah lihat _hyung_, ini aku, Kim Kibum Super Junior." Ucap Kibum mantap diiringi dengan anggukkan serta senyuman dari _member_ lainnya. Kibum berjalan mendekat, ia pun memberikan Heechul sebuah pelukan hangat walau hanya sekejap.

"Berterima kasihlah pada _magnae_ nakal kita. Ia yang sudah memudahkanku sampai kesini." Kibum kembali mengingat tingkah sang _magnae_ ketika sedang meyakinkan _manager_nya agar Kibum bisa bolos dari jadwalnya untuk malam ini dan besok. "Setelah kembali dari tempat syuting, aku sangat kaget ketika mendapatinya duduk di depan pintu apartemenku pukul 3 tadi pagi. Aku bahkan tak sempat bertanya sudah berapa lama dia duduk disana, karena ia langsung pergi setelah memamerkan aktingnya pada _manager_ku." Kibum mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. "Eh, dimana _magnae_ nakal itu?"

Raut wajah para _member_ berubah drastis setelah mendengarkan penuturan Kibum. "Kyuhyunie.., belum kembali ke _dorm_ sejak kemarin malam. Ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali malam ini." Tutur Leeteuk dengan lesu.

.

.

Sementara itu, tepat di luar gedung _dorm_ Super Junior, seorang _namja_ melangkahkan kakinya sampai kedepan _lift _yang akan membawanya menuju lantai 11. Sebuah senyuman menyeringai menghiasi wajahnya ketika berhenti di tempat yang ia tuju.

"_Be ready_, Cho Kyuhyun! _The games get started_!" Perlahan seringaian itu memudar dan digantikan dengan _his stoic expression_. Jemarinya mulai terangkat keatas, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di depan pintu itu dengan mantap.

.

.

Suasana hening yang mulai berkuasa berakhir setelah bunyi bel kembali terdengar. Para _member_ saling pandang. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa sang _magnae_lah yang datang.

Mereka dengan cepat menuju ke pintu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Shindong segera membuka kenop pintu dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar. Namun, ekspresi bingung dan bertanya-tanya seketika terlukiskan di wajah semua _member_ setelah menatap seorang _namja_ yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka dengan sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Tanya beberapa _member_ hampir bersamaan.

"_Annyeonghaseo sunbaenim_." _Namja_ itu membungkuk sempurna sembilan puluh derajat. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "_Jeo neun,_ Kim Dae Jung _imnida_..." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

"Aku _member_ baru Super Junior." Ucap _namja_ itu dengan sangat jelas.

"MWO!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Fiuh... akhirnya bisa posting juga.

Mian yah readers udah nunggu lama.

Author baru bisa ngelanjutin ff nie tadi malam, n baru slesai siang ini.

So, mianhae jika chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan, coz nulisnya rada ngebut.

Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini readers..

Author masih harus banyak belajar tuk bisa menyajikan ff yang lebih baik.

Harap dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Jangan bosen review yah yeorobun...

**Jeongmal gomawoo bg yg sudah berkenan menyempatkan diri tuk singgah n ninggalin jejak di ff ini.**

**Wish u a lovely day ^^**

**Cheerio... #WeekendBarengOppadeulSJ ^^  
**

* * *

**_Balasan Review Third Chapter_**

**Riekyumidwife,, **Annyeong juga eonnie #tebar bibit bunga :) Bener eon, Elf skarang muda2 bgt, yg smp aja banyak. Ne, biar kagak ngawur nulisnya emang musti banyak observe dilapangan #kaya mw buat karya tulis aja yah, hehe. IS2 ep. 11 tayang tgl 11 Agustus eon n itu gak live, udah di edit dulu ama KBS2. So, nebak2 aja jadwal aslinya mungkin awal Juli, coz jadwal comeback mereka kan awal August. Sepanjang apapun reviewny tetep di baca n di bales kog eon. Gomawo udah mw RnR eon. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**Jmhyewon,, **Author: Kyupa, kan aku dah bilang jangan curi2 kesempatan! Trus ngapain lagi Minpa juga ikut2tan sekongkol sekarang! #esmosi. Oppa kerjaannya tebar pesona terus nieh, pake acara narsis n cucor kalo honor belum dikasi sagala, ckckck. Kagak bakalan sempet tuh oppa ngeluarin jurus mautnya oppa, coz aku juga bakaln ngeluarin jurus andalanku lebih dulu, wkwkwk #jurus andalan:crying beautifully, oppa khan kagak bisa nahan kalo liat yeoja nangis, kekeke #evilsmirk. Gomawooo reviewny chingu, eh kayaknya gak tepat deh kalo di bilang review, em…, mungkin lebih tepatny 'short fanfiction' bergenre humor, wkwkwk.

**Ratnasparkyu,, **Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu. Ditunggu ur next review.

**Blackyuline,, **Ne, ne, ne, iya, iya, iya, betol, betol, betol, #versi upin ipin, wkwkwk. Gomawo reviewny chingu.

**Anastasia,, **Hi juga Anas. Ne, udah dimasukin dikit, hehe. Yapz, moga gak kepikiran untuk hiatus yah. Gomawo udah mw RnR Nas. Jangan bosen yah.

**SunakumaKYUMIN,, **#kabur n sembunyi sebelum SWATnya keburu datang. Yg oppadeul sembunyiin dari Kyuppa tuwh udah mulai keliatan khan? Ne, ChangKyu moment udah disiapin saeng but belum tepat tuk di munculin di chapter ini. Tgu aja ne. Gomawo reviewny.

**KyuAja,, **Gak bakalan bosen kog saeng tuk balesin review kalian semua. Ne, sepertinya keluarga Sm yang lain bakal nongol juga. But kita dahulukan Sj member dulu yah. Tunggu aja ChangKyu moment di ch2 slanjutnya saeng. Gomawo reviewnya saeng.

**Ochaiia aka MisskyuKYU,, **That's ok saeng. Ne boleh kog panggil unnie. Mungkin masih banyak yg bingung yah ama beritanya? Coz belum bisa di jelasin detainya di ch ini. Kemungkinan bakal di bahas di ch depan. But udah ada sedikit penampakan lho di akhir ch ini, wkwkw. Trus namja itu dah tahu khan sapa namanya n apa maunya? Semua jawaban dr pertanyaannya ntar kejawab ama ch2 slanjutnya saeng. Gomawo reviewnya. Ne, fighting!

**MyGaemKyu,, **Promise me. Dah tau khan sapa namja itu saengie? Hehe org sibuk? Um… bisa masuk kategori itu sieh, maklum eonni emang rada sibuk n profesinya lebih dari satu #curcol dikit. Gomawo udah mw follow ff ini saeng. Ne, Good luck juga buat saengie.

**Indahpus96,, **Indah, gomawo yah udah mw RnR ff ini.

**Angput02,,** DongsaengQ cayank… eonni bakalan baca review semua readers kog, apapun isinya. But untuk yg satu ini, um.. mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, eonni agak kurang setuju saeng. Eonni rasa gak ada author yang mw main-main kog, apa lg ampe buat readers kecewa n kesel. Eonni bisa ngertiin bgt perasaan saengie. Biasanya rasa kecewa itu bisa muncul karna udah ada rasa sayang didalamnya. Sider or gak, itu murni haknya para readers, tp menghargai hasil karya orang lain itu juga penting khan. Mian bgt yah saeng, jeongmal mianhae kalo terkesan menggurui dan sejenisnya, eonni cuma gak mw ada pertumpahan darah disini #wkwk mudus lebay on. Tapi jujur saengie, ini perlu eonni ungkapin, coz eonni bisa ngerasain perasaan authornya kalo dia ampe baca review saengie kemaren. Pasti bakalan sedih bgt, padahal sama sekali gak bermaksud tuk mngecewakan readers. Skali lagi mianhe saengie. Gomawo udah mw RnR. Jebal… jgn ampe gara2 ini komunikasi kita putus yah saeng. Stay cool! Hwaiting!

**Lovelybummie,, **Ne, tgu aja kemunculan DBSK member di ch2 slanjutnya. Yg mw balas dendam ama Kyupa dah muncul tuh chingu. Nah, kalo masalah yg ditutupi hyungdeul di ch 2 itu bakaln di jelasin di ch slanjutnya chingu. Ditunggu reviewnya. Gomawo.

**Okta1004,, **Ne, tokoh antagonis sudah memasuki jalan cerita. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini Ta. Hwaiting juga!

**ChoYeonRin,, **Di ch ini Hanpa muncul gak cuma ngebopong Kyupa khan? Kalo gak ada EunHae, ntar ni ff bisa bikin korban banjir terus, hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya Rin.

**Mrs. Drakyu1403,, **Waaah ternyata bnyk yg merindukan Han gege. Ne, ch kali ini udah dibanyakin dikit scene Han gege nya. Kalo yg di sampeiin SM n namja yg mau buat Kyupa menderita itu, udah mulai kebongkar di akhir ch ini khan chingu. But akan lebih di perjelas di ch depan. Wadueh badan author diguncang2, #bales pake killer smileny Bumpa ajah, wkwkwk. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Mian paling cepet update cuma bisa pas ktemu weekend.

**Kyuminhae,, **Hoaa, mianhe, moga chapter ini bisa mengurangi kadar penasarannya yah saeng. Pertumpahan darah? Em… seru juga kedengarannya, hehehe, liat ajah nanti yah saeng. Moga aja gak da pertumpahan darah, "_tapi kalo buat kyu tersiksa secara halus gapapa Xp hehe_" Wokeh akan dipertimbangkan sarannya, kekeke. Ditunggu review slanjutnya sangie. Gomawo.

**KyungMinSparKyu,,** Annyeong juga saeeeeeng #tereak pake wireless. Gak da maksud buat nyiksa Kyupa kog saeng, cuma mw ngejailin Kyupa aja, hehehe #dapet deatglarenya si evil. Kyupa dear, author cuma becanda kog.. pis V. Hehe eonni juga bingung saeng, knapa jd demen nulis yg sedih2 lg yah? Btw, gomawo reviewnya saengie.

**Vha Chandra,,** Ne, beneran Han gege kog yg bantuin Kyupa pas di RS kmaren. Udah kejawab rasa penasarannya? Gomawo udah mw baca n review Vha.

**KyuHyunGirl,, **Yapz, mudah2an bisa masukin mereka yah. Ikutin ajah terus ch2 slanjutnya saeng. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Aninkyuelf,,** Hehehe, ne mudah mudahan Kyupa bisa bertahan. Gomawo udah mw RnR chingu-ya.

**Bella,,** Jeongmal gomawo udah mw ngertiin saeng. Eonni seneng bgt masih ada yg setia ngikutin ni ff. Gomawo reviewnya. Hwaiting juga bwt Bella.

**Ahra,, **Boleh panggil eonnie kog saeng. Ne, yg nolongin Kyupa emang Han ge. Yapz cuma nongol sebentar, but udah lumayan kan di ch ini? Masalah yang kemaren udah mulai terungkap kog saeng. Gomawo udah mw baca n ngeriview di tiap chapternya. Ditunggu review slanjutnya saeng.

**ZeeKyu,, **Wkwkwk, mian yah dah buat penasaran ampe tingkat tiga. Gomawo reviewny saeng. Jia You juga buat Zee.

**Octaviani,, **Udah baca balesan pm eonni saeng? Miah yah telat balesnya. Gomawo Octa udah mw ngikutin ff ini. Hwaiting buat ujiannya.

**ChwangKyu**,, Ne, udah dipanjangin banyak, hehe. Gomawo reviewna chingu.

**Ges,,** Wokeh akan dipertimbangkan lagi sarannya, wkwkwk. Saengie suka cerita yg banyak humorny yah? Miah yah Eonni kurang ahli kalo buat yg humor2, maklum aslinya emang kurang punya selera humor yg bagus. Ditunggu review slanjutnya saeng, gomawo.

**KyuLarisa,, **Eonni juga seneng bisa punya dongsaeng baru lagi. Gomawooo udah mw ngertiin. Semangat juga buat Risa.

**Evilkyu Vee,, **Annyeong chingu-ya.. Salken juga.. Ne, gapapa kog chingu. Gomawooo, but author masih harus belajar dan belajar lagi, coz msh banyak kekurangan di sana sini. So do I, pingin bgt liat mereka bisa ber- 13 lagi, apa bisa ya? Gomawo sarannya chingu.. IS2 ep. 11 tayang tgl 11 August itu gak live, udah di edit dulu ama KBS2. So, author nebak2 aja jadwal aslinya mungkin awal Juli, hehe. Trus jadwal comeback mereka kan awal August, yg di ff ini masih belum official comebackny, br latihan n persiapan tuk comeback mereka. Mianhe, ntar tak rapiin lagi, but yg udah lewat gpp lah yah, namany juga fanfic. Gomawo udah mw read n review chingu-ya, jangan bosen yah..

**Iekha12693,, **Annyeong saeng, ne cheonmaneyo. Hehehe demen nyiksa Kyuppa cuma di ff kog saeng. Gak seru juga khan kalo bahagia terus n gak da konfliknya. Eonni usahain bisa update berkala saeng, but gak bisa cepet. Kmungkinan satu kali sepekan aja bisanya, mudah-mudahan yah. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Kyuzi,,** Ough.. lg main kejar-kejaran ama waktu tah? #nyodorin handuk kecil. Kejelasan konflik dari namja misteruis itu bakalan nongol sedikit2 di ch2 berikutnya saeng. Hwaitiiing buat agenda2 Zizi yang udah stand in line. Good Luck ne! Hwaitiiing! Jgn lupa review lagi yah, hehe, gomawo…

**Monggo di review dulu... gomapta...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

Suasana hening yang mulai berkuasa berakhir setelah bunyi bel kembali terdengar. Para _member_ saling pandang. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa sang _magnae_lah yang datang.

Mereka dengan cepat menuju ke pintu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Shindong segera membuka kenop pintu dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar. Namun, ekspresi bingung dan bertanya-tanya seketika terlukiskan di wajah semua _member_ setelah menatap seorang _namja_ yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka dengan sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Tanya beberapa _member_ hampir bersamaan.

"_Annyeonghaseo sunbaenim_." _Namja_ itu membungkuk sempurna sembilan puluh derajat. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "_Jeo neun,_ Kim Dae Jung _imnida_..." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

"Aku _member_ baru Super Junior." Ucap _namja_ itu dengan sangat jelas.

"MWO!"

.

* * *

.

**_5th Chapter_**

Hembusan nafas tanda kelegaan terdengar. Pria asal China itu merasa cukup lega karena akhirnya sang _magnae_ yang saat ini sedang bersamanya dapat berhenti dari aksi marah-marahnya sejak tadi. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika penerbangan yang akan mereka lakukan ditunda selama tiga jam. Ditambah lagi dengan perjuangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu menunggu Hankyung meyakinkan managernya hanya untuk mendapatkan libur beberapa hari.

Sekali lagi Hankyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Kali ini disertai dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika jemarinya menyentuh tangan sang _magnae_ yang terasa dingin, padahal saat ini sedang musim panas. Segera diraihnya jaket cukup tebal untuk menutupi tubuh adik kecilnya yang sedang tertidur di kursi pesawat tepat disampingnya itu. Nafas Kyuhyun pelan dan teratur, namun wajah lelahnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Ia tatap dalam-dalam wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat itu. Meski waktu dan jarak telah memisahkan mereka cukup lama, namun rasa sayang itu tak pernah pudar. Hankyung semakin menyadari bahwa saat ini ia semakin menyayangi _magnae_nya itu. Walau sikap _evil_nya kerap kali muncul, namun sebenarnya itu semua merupakan cara Kyuhyun menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sikap jahilnya itulah yang membuatnya bisa dekat dengan siapa saja tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Lagi pula para _member_ tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermaksud buruk dengan apa yang ia lakukan atau katakan kepada orang lain. Hankyung tahu seperti apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sikapnya yang terkadang keras kepala, namun bisa di andalkan dan dipercaya, serta peduli dengan orang lain lah yang membuat para _member_ tak segan untuk mencarinya kala mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Kyuhyun pun tak pernah menolak untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan.

Kembali diraihnya tangan dingin Kyuhyun, digenggamnya erat, kemudian perlahan ia bawa hingga menyentuh pipinya. Perbedaan suhu yang sangat kontras seketika dirasakan Hankyung hingga membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Bagaimana tidak merasa bersalah, Hankyung tahu betul bahwa akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Kyuhyun memang sedang menurun, ditambah lagi ia harus melakukan perjalanan dengan jarak tempuh yang tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah, namun semua itu dikesampingkannya hanya untuk memberikan kejutan manis untuk salah satu _hyung_nya.

"_Dui bu qi…_, Gui Xian." Lirih Hankyung.

"_Mianhaeyo_…" Matanya mulai terasa panas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu cairan itu meluncur tanpa jeda. Hankyung menangis dalam diam.

Merasakan adanya cairan hangat membasahi jemarinya, Khuhyun perlahan tersadar dan membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mendapati _gege _yang duduk disebelahnya saat ini sedang menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"_Gege_…" Suara parau sang _magnae_ masih terdengar di telinga Hankyung walau lirih.

GREP

Hankyung langsung memeluk _magnae_nya erat. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kekuatan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun yang masih binggung hanya membalas pelukan Hankyung sebagai respon. Ia mulai berkelana dalam pikirannya. Membuat kepalanya tanpa sadar semakin terasa berat, hingga menghipnotisnya untuk kembali menyembunyikan manik indah itu.

.

.

.

"Dae Jung-_ssi_, _mianhae_ aku terlambat." Ujar _manager_ SJ yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di _dorm_ beberapa saat setelah Dae Jung sampai. "Teukie-_ah_, mengapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubungimu."

Leeteuk akhirnya tersadar dari dunianya. "Ah, _mianhae_ _hyung_, ponselku sedang di _charging_ di kamar." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Um…, bisa tolong _hyung_ jelaskan semua ini." Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dae Jung.

Sang _manager_ pun mengerti maksud Leeteuk. "Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan ini di dalam?" Tanya _manager_ _hyung_ sambil menatap _member_ lain yang masih tak bergeming di tempat mereka.

Akhirnya _manager hyung_ dan Dae Jung pun melangkah masuk, meski tak ada satu pun _member_ yang mempersilahkan Dae Jung untuk masuk.

Sang manager dengan santainya mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa. "Dae Jung-_ssi_, duduklah. Perjalanan dari Taiwan pasti melelahkan bukan?" Dae Jung hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sang _manager_.

Merasakan suasana yang semakin tegang, sang _manager_ pun akhirnya masuk ke inti pembicaraan. "Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lebih _detail_ lagi. Kalian sudah mengetahuinya bukan?"

"Tapi kami sama sekali belum mengatakan setuju kan!" Sela Heechul dengan nada cukup kasar. Leeteuk dengan cepat merangkul pundak Heechul, memintanya untuk lebih tenang.

Sang _manager_ hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya."Apa kalian tahu, aku tak bisa tidak menuruti mereka." Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dari ucapan sang _manager_. "Mereka sudah memutuskannya, dan tidak membutuhkan persetujuan kalian. Lagi pula ini juga untuk kebaikan Kyuhyunie dan Super Junior tentunya." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kebaikan apa untuk Kyunie?! Semua ini hanya akan menyakitinya _hyung_!" Ucapan ketus itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin, membuat _member_ lain menatapnya seketika. Mereka sangat tahu bahwa _the king of aegyo_ itu bukanlah orang yang mudah tersulut emosinya. Namun, sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, aku sungguh tak mengerti." Suara khas _the original magnae_ itu menyadarkan sang _manager_ bahwa Kibum saat ini ada bersaman mereka. Ia memberikan senyuman tipis pada Kibum, kemudian mulai menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dari awal.

"Saat ini Dae Jung-_ssi_, sudah resmi menjadi _member_ baru kalian. Pihak _management_ sudah mempersiapkan konfrensi pers untuk memperkenalkan Dae Jung pada media dan ELF. Konfrensi pers akan dilakukan bertepatan dengan jadwal _official_ _comeback_ kalian awal bulan depan. Kita tidak akan memberitahukan bahwa Dae Jung adalah pengganti Kyuhyun, namun secara otomatis posisi Kyuhyun akan mejadi milik Dae Jung jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa memenuhi tuntutan jadwal Super Junior dengan baik." Jelas sang _manager_ panjang lebar.

"Tapi _hyung_, sejauh ini Kyunie bisa mengikuti jadwal dengan baik kan." Siwon ikut mengeluarkan protes.

"Bahkan ia sudah mengharumkan nama Super Junior di _Immortal Songs_." Tambah Yesung.

"Tapi kalian tak bisa menjamin kalau kesehatan Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja dengan jadwal padat kalian bukan?! Pihak _management_ tak bisa lagi mentoleransi hal tersebut. Apa kalian tahu sudah banyak netizen yang mengeluhkan hal ini?!" _Manager_ _hyung_ mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sudah ku katakan ini juga demi kebaikan _magnae_ kalian. Eh _ani_, mulai saat ini Kyuhyun bukanlah _magnae_ kalian lagi. Dae Jung umurnya lebih muda dari Kyuhyun. Dia juga akan menjadi salah satu _lead vocal_ menggantikan tempat Sungmin. Suaranya sudah setingkat dengan KRY. Jadi ku harap kalian tidak bertingkah macam-macam lagi karena semua keputusan sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Sang _manager_ mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Hyukie-_ah_, mulai sekarang Dae Jung sekamar denganmu. Kalian juga, tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik. Aku tak ingin mendengar keluhan _member_ baru atas perlakuan kalian yang tidak bersahabat." Ucap sang _manager_ tegas sebelum berlalu meninggalkan para _member_ yang hanya bisa mematung ditempat masing-masing.

_Hyungdeul_ benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka harapkan kedatangannya sejak tadi sudah berada di luar. Walau sayup, namun ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena pintu _dorm_ tidak ditutup rapat. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok ketika sang _manager_ keluar.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Tangan dinginnya yang sedikit bergetar itu segera meremas dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Ia pun menarik nafas dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba meredakan gemuruh di hatinya saat ini.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Kyuhyun mulai memasang senyuman riang di wajahnya yang semakin pucat itu. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya, kemudian mengirimkan pesan pada _namja_ China yang sedang menunggu di koridor bawah. Setelah beberapa saat Hankyung pun datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap-siap masuk.

"_Hyungdeul_!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dari pintu depan. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk lebih dulu. Teriakan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras itu akhirnya menyadarkan mereka bahwa sang _magnae_ sudah pulang.

"_Mianhae_, apa kami sudah terlambat?" Sambung Hankyung seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke _dorm_.

Seluruh _member_ serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka dibuat terpaku di ruangan itu. Saat ini di hadapan mereka telah berdiri seorang _namja_ yang sudah lama mereka rindukan.

"Hankyung _hyung_!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae serentak sambil berlari menghambur ke pelukan Hankyung.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo, hyung_." Bisik Eunhyuk parau. Sementata itu, Donghae tak bisa berucap apapun. Ia sudah terisak kecil.

"_Nado_, _saengi_. _Nado bogoshippo_," Balas Hankyung lembut.

Ia mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dan Donghae pelan. Mencoba meredakan tangis keduanya. Hankyung mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Dapat dilihatnya Ryeowook yang menangis dalam dekapan Yesung. Shindong, Siwon dan Kibum yang masih memandangnya _shock_ seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Namun binar bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan dari tatapan mata mereka. Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul dan Leeteuk. Air matanya yang sudah menggenang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Perlahan satu persatu member yang sudah tak bisa menahan tangis mereka mulai melangkah mendekati Hankyung yang masih memeluk EunHae. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar jelas. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, semua member telah bergabung kedalam pelukan hangat tersebut. Menumpahkan semua perasaan mereka dengan saling berpelukan. Membiarkan rasa rindu yang telah menyiksa batin mereka selama ini lepas begitu saja. Suasana haru pun menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Namun ada seseorang yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, Hankyung mulai berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"_Chulie... mianhae.._." Ujar Hankyung dengan lirih.

Adegan penuh keharuan itu sedikit terganggu oleh umpatan seorang Kim Heechul.

"Dasar _pabo_! Dari mana saja kau? Mengapa tak ada kabar sedikitpun? Apa kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak bisa menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kami, hah?! Bahkan menghubungi kami pun tidak!" Cetus Heechul pedas.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Heechul. Namun mereka sangat paham apa arti ucapan tersebut.

"Chulie_-ah_, minahae" Sekali lagi Hankyung memohon maaf dengan suara paraunya. Ia masih menatap sahabatnya yang pundaknya sedikit bergetar karna menahan tangis. Hankyung semakin merasa bersalah melihatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena sudah membuat sahabat kesayangannya seperti itu.

Namun, ekspresi marah yang tadi ditunjukkan Heechul perlahan memudar. Bahkan saat ini bibirnya sudah membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau tak mau memelukku Hanie..? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Heechul dengan manja sambil merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Hankyung. Hankyung yang sudah terisak kecil akhirnya tersenyum, kemudian berhambur memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo_, Chullie." Bisik Hankyung sambil mengusap lembut kepala sang _Cinderella_.

"_Nado_, Hannie." Heechul semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Kalian jahat sekali! Melakukan reuni tanpa menungguku, huh!" Cetus seorang _namja_ yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu masuk.

Semua _member_ membelalakkan mata melihat Kangin yang mulai memperpendek jaraknya dengan mereka. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum seraya melepas nafas lega karena akhirnya mereka semua bisa berkumpul kembali walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kangin _hyung_? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau kabur dari _camp_, ya?" Tuduh Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_! Dasar Hyuk Jae. Kemari kau!" Bentak Kangin yang segera masuk hendak mengejar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahaya akan menghampirinya, langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Leeteuk. Mencari tempat teraman untuknya, karena hanya Leeteuklah yang bisa membuat seorang _namja_ yang bergelar _raccoon_ itu tak berkutik.

"_Ya_! Kemari kau! Jangan bersembunyi di belakang Teuki _hyung_," Seru Kangin lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah _lead dancer_ itu.

"Sudahlah, Kanginie. Jangan buang waktu dan tenagamu hanya untuk bertengkar dengan Hyukie. Kau kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahun Chulie bersama kami kan?" Leeteuk mencoba melerai kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Kangin mendengus kesal. Memang hanya Leeteuk yang mampu membuat seorang Kangin diam. "Kali ini kau selamat _anchovy_, tapi tidak untuk lain kali!" Desis Kangin dengan kesal.

"OMO!" Teriakan cukup keras tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir sang _eternal magnae_.

"Ryewookie, _gwenchana_?" Tanya beberapa _member_ dengan kompak.

"Tinggal dua menit lagi _hyung_." Ucap Ryewook dengan tatapan horornya. "Hae _hyung_ kuenya sudah selesai kan?" Sambungnya lagi sambil melangkah untuk mengambil hasil kerja Donghae.

"Ah, _ne_. Sudah aku selesaikan." Donghae pun segera mengambil kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar itu lalu memberikannya pada Ryewook.

Ryewook pun berjalan mendekati Heechul yang masih tak melepaskan tautan tangannya pada pundak Hankyung. Para _member_ mulai mendekat dan merapat, membentuk lingkaran kecil di sisi Heechul.

"Chulie _hyung_, sebentar lagi pukul 00.00. Mianhae cuma ini yang bisa kami berikan." Ryewook memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Pabo-_ya_! Aku sudah bilang kan kalian tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Tapi…" Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian menatap sang _magnae_ yang sejak tadi tak bersuara. "Sungguh, ini merupakan kado ulang tahun paling indah untukku. _Gomawo_." Meski sangat pelan, kalimat terakhir itu masih terdengar di telinga para _member_. Mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang jarang sekali bisa mereka dengar langsung dari seorang Kim Heechul.

Tepat pukul 00.00 Shindong dengan sigap meniup terompet yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan. Para member dengan kompak mulai menyanyikan lagu wajib untuk _hyung_ mereka yang sedang berulang tahun itu.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida… Saranghaneun uri Heechul..., saengil chukahamnida_"

Setelah lagu berakhir, Heechul mulai menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian dengan cepat meniup lilin yang membentuk angka 29 itu.

Dalam sekejap canda tawa sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar terhipnotis oleh suasana hangat di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi tempat berkumpulnya kembali ke-13 _Super Junior members_.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah melupakan kehadiran _member_ baru yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa di sudut ruangan. Kemarahan dapat terlihat dari sorot matanya. Kemudian sebuah seringaian kembali ia tunjukkan. 'Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhir kebahagiaanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bersumpah tak akan membuatmu bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam ini lagi!' Ujar Dae Jung dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Kyaaa! Kenapa jadi kaya gini ceritanya?!

Author sempet shock stelah ngeliat hasil tarian jemari kecil ini #hiks..

Mianhe readers... kalo banyak yang gak terima sama alur ceritanya.

Author juga kesel ama Dae Jung! Berani2nya dia ngambil tahta Kyupa!

Aish, sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur kan! Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan si Dae Jung itu.

#hiks... yg sabar yah Kyupa, author n readers selalu ada dipihakmu #peluk sayang Kyupa #:D

.

**Ditunggu komen, kritik or saran dari para readers...**

**So review, revieeeew...**

**Jeongmal gomawooooo yeorobun...**

**Always be in a good health ^^**

**See u around... #SaturdayNightWithKyupa ^^  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Response to**_** _R_**_**eviews of the **_**_Fourth Chapter_**

**XxStarLitxX,, **Annyeong saeng, ne boleh kog panggil eonni. Mudah2an yah Kibum oppa gak mikir kayak gitu. But yg eonni tulisin tentang Bumpa yg di ch 1 itu curcolannya salah satu snower lowh. Till now jg masih penasaran ama kondisi Kyupa slesai syuting IS2nya. Hehehe demen nyiksa Kyuppa cuma di ff kog saeng. Ne, ada member baru n dia emang tokoh antagonisnya di sini. Ditunggu review slanjutnya saeng. Gomawo.

**Guest,, **Chingu-ya… Mianhae… Are U Korean? Author bener2 kagak ngerti maksudnya apa. Udah coba nanya om gugel, but tetep aja gak dapet maksudnya. Btw, gomawo dah mw read n review.

**Yunia Christya,, **Kalo ditanya napa ad new member, jawabannya ya biar lebih seru ajah ceritanya, wkwkkw. Kita liat ajah yah saeng, apa ulah yg akan di buat ama si Dae Jung. Ditunggu review slanjutnya saeng. Gomawoooo. Hwaitiiiiiiing jg buat Yuni!

**VietaKyu,, **Waaah, pa kabar chingu-ya? Hehehe kayana mang hobby nyiksa uri Kyunie tah wkwkwk #dapet death glare tingkat dewa na Kyupa. Ne, masalah beratna dah mulai muncul. Ditunggu ur next review chingu… Gomawoo dah mw singgah.

**Kyuminhae,, **Yapz, tul betul, 100 point buat saengie, posisi sang magnae emang udah kegeser. Neee, reader eonni yg satu ini emang pinter bgt nebaknya. Untuk saat ini, emang gak bakalan ada pertumpahan darah kog saeng, but gak tau deh kedepannya, hihihi. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**1307Hyemin,,** Annyeong juga saengie,, That's ok saeng. Curcol banyak jg boleh kog, ne semogaaa ajah Kibum oppa bakalan balik beneran. Hoaaa.. jangan dunx ampe bunuh2an, iiiiih sadiiz bgt kedengerannya, moga ajah ff ini gak nyampe kesono yah. Nyantai aja saeng, boleh kog panggil eonni. Mw review sbanyak apapun tetep eonni ladenin kog. Gomawooo udah mw RnR.

**KyungMinSparKyu,,** Saengie kagak suka baca yg sedih2 kah? Wah, gimana dunx, authornya org melankolis nieh, so demen ama adegan yg touching2 gituh… Mianhae kalo mengecewakan, moga tetep setia RnR yah saeng. I'll wait for ur next review. Gomawooo.

**Kyuhee,,** Mian, mianhae law udah buat kecewa… Tahta x Kyupa dah di curi tuwh ama si Dae Jung. Qt do'ain ajah ne, mga bisa balik lagi, hehe. Gomawo dah mw review.

**SunakumaKYUMIN,, **Boleh juga idenya tuw, tolong tanyain ama Kai dunx, boleh pinjem kekuatannya buat Kyupa kagak? Kwkwkwk, neh, tgu ajah ChangKyu momentnya, um kmungkinan pekan depan bisa dinx di munculin. Reviewnya panjaaaang jg kagak masalah saeng. Gomawo reviewnya.

**C3,,** You can try to escape from your real or imagined fears - but they'll catch up with you eventually. Is it what you mean sis? Who are you referring to? Thanks anyway.

**Mrs. Drakyu1403,, **Kagak elit banget chingu, masa di ikat di pohon toge? Digantung di tiang bendera asal ama Kyupa gue rela deh, kekeke. Wah kalo Hae oppa yg mimpin pasukan ikan hiu x kagak papa dah di ceburin kesana, ntar paling ku di slametin ama si raja ikan itu, wkwkw. Kalo dikasi death glares x si duo evil, ntar ku ladenin pake killer smilenya Bumpa deh, hihihi. Kita liat ajah di ch slanjutnya yah, apa maunya si Dae Jung ituuuuuu. Gomawoooo reviewny chingu-ya… Ne, moga ajah author bisa ongoing updatena.

**Angput,,** Mianhe…. #kasi coklat

**ChoYeonRin,, **Ne, untung kagak lama errorna, kalo gak bisa di demo ama author n readers tuh si om2 operatornya, kikiki. Wah, pagi2 tah bacana? Kagak ganggu urusan lain kah? Mian yah, paling kilat yah satu pekan. Bahkan kayakna bakalan lebih deh tuk pekan2 kedepannya. Ditunggu review slanjutnya saeng. Gomawo.

**Anastasia,, **Bikin shock?! Tapi gak sampe jantungan khan? hehe, ne, udah dilanjutin tuwh. Gomawo dah setia review saengie.

**Ochaiia,, **Ne, kita lempar ajah si Dae Jung itu, btw mw di lempar pake apa nieh? Kekeke. Ne, akhirnya Kyupa berhasil bawa gege. Gomawo buat complimentnya saeng, but unnie masih harus belajar banyak lagi nieh. Jangan bosen riview yah. Gomawooo.

**Ratnasparkyu,, **Ne, tebakan chingu benar… Gomawo udah mw follow ff ini chingu.

**Ay,, **Woah, spy maksudna? Dia itu namja yg niat bales dendam kmaren chingu. Gomawo dah mw RnR chingu-ya.

**Bella,,** Ne, pasti sedih bgt. Eonni aja cuma bisa deskripsiin dikit aja, mungkin aslinya Heepa break down bgt tuwh. Alna mereka khan udah bertahun2 tinggal bareng. Iya, ada member baru saeng. Gomawo reviewna, jangan bosen yah.

**Blackyuline,, **Author juga rasanya kagak terima musti ada member baru. But, biar lebih seru gak pap lagh yaw, hehe yg penting aslina kan gak kaya gitu. Ok, gomawo dah setia tuk RnR chingu-ya.

**IyELF,,** Annyeong chingu-ya. Gomawo dah mw singgah tuk RnR. Aigo… asli bener2 lupa kalo Bumpa itu lebih muda dr Wookpa. Ckckck pasti gara2 pesona keimutan si eternal magnae deh, gomawo dah diingatin chingu. Jangan bosen review yah. Gomawo.

**KyuLarisa,, **Wah, reader pada pinter2 yah, tebakannya nyaris bener smua. Kekeke. Mian yah saeng, kayakna pake jurus apapun kagak bakalan mempan nieh tuk bisa update kilat, paling cepet yah 1 pekan. Bukannya gak mw cepet, but emang gak bisa di paksaiin lagi. Eonni gak mw hobby baruna eonni ini malah ngeganggu kerjaan yg lain. Gomawo reviewna.

**KyuAja,, **Kyupa khan emang jenius saeng, idenya pasti bisa datang kapan aja. Ne, cheonma. Eonni seneng bgt kog bisa bales review semua readers. Ne, update asap yah cuma bisa 1 minggu stelah update. Gomawo reviewna saengie.

**Ges,,** Maksudna yg serem-serem? Eonie mah kagak bisa buat yg horror saeng, hehe. Saengie suka cerita yg banyak humorna tah? MIan yah eonni Cuma bisa ngasi dikit ajah yg humorna, coz kagak ahli buat yg ngakak2. Gomawo dah ngikitin ff ini saeng.

**ChwangKyu**,, Hehe, jadi malu baca reviewna. Eonni ngerasa msh banyak yg kurang kog saeng, trutama ama diksinya, masih miskin, hiks.. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**Indahpus96,, **Ne, nie dah dilanjutin. Gomawo yah udah mw RnR ff ini.

**MyGaemKyu,, **Gomawooo saengie. Ditunggu review slanjutna.

**ZeeKyu,, **Kyaaa, Zee…. Eonnie seneng bgt… Gomawo juga yaah… jangan bosen review ya saeng.

**I Am Just Myself,, **Hi juga :) so skarang dah jadi mantan sider yah? Seneng akhirnya dah tobat, wkwkwk. Makasiiiih bgt koreksiannya. Jujur q seneng bgt law ada yg peduli ama ff2 q. Ne, dah tw kog kalo Han gege tertutup bgt n gak da acara perpisahan kyk yg ku tuliskan di UB, namany juga ff. Gomawo udah ngingatin chingu. Hehe, Kim Dae Jung itu lagh yg dendam ke Kyupa #nah loh jd buka kartu nieh. Skali lg gomawo udah mw read n review. Moga bener2 insaf yaw jd sider di ff q, kekeke.. Thanks anyway.

**Okta1004,, **Ne, tokoh antagonis yah si Dae Jung itu. Akhirna perjuangan Kyupa gak sia-sia. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini, ditunggu review slanjutnya chingu-ya.

**Octaviani,, **Hehe, yapz ada member baru nieh. Kita liat ajah ap aksinya yah. Gomawo, Via masih nyempetin review.

**Jmhyewon,, **wkwkwkkwkkwkwk gomawoooo ffna chingu…, woah, skarang makin banyak yah castnya. Mendingan chingu sign up deh di ffn, trus buat ff disini, kekeke. Hwaitiiing

**Ahra,, **Nama x juga si jenius Kyupa, pasti bnyak lagh idenya. Ne, gregetan bgt ama si Dae Jung ituh! Gomawo dah mw RnR saengie.

**Riekyumidwife,, **Iya eon, ada member baru. Kita liat aja next ch x yah eon, apa yg bakalan di lakuin am si Dae Jung itu. Ditunggu review slanjutnya eonnie.

**Iekha12693,, **Ne, Kyupa hati2 yah. hehehe. Gomawo saeng dah mw RnR.

**Yuks, di review dulu... Gomawo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

Tepat pukul 00.00 Shindong dengan sigap meniup terompet yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan. Para _member_ dengan kompak mulai menyanyikan lagu wajib untuk _hyung_ mereka yang sedang berulang tahun itu.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida… Saranghaneun uri Heechul..., saengil chukahamnida_"

Setelah lagu berakhir, Heechul mulai menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian dengan cepat meniup lilin yang membentuk angka 29 itu.

Dalam sekejap canda tawa sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar terhipnotis oleh suasana hangat di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi tempat berkumpulnya kembali ke-13 _Super Junior members_.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah melupakan kehadiran _member_ baru yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa di sudut ruangan. Kemarahan dapat terlihat dari sorot matanya. Kemudian sebuah seringaian kembali ia tunjukkan. 'Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhir kebahagiaanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bersumpah tak akan membuatmu bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam ini lagi!' Ujar Dae Jung dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

**_6th Chapter_**

Cuaca malam yang cukup dingin sama sekali tak menghentikan bulir keringat yang terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak tenang, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, serta bibir yang bergumam tak jelas, sempurna menunjukkan bahwa _namja_ itu sedang bergelut dengan mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan dalam tidurnya.

Selang beberapa saat, kedua bola mata itu terbuka. _Namja_ tadi segera mendudukkan dirinya. Helaan nafas beratnya berulang kali terdengar.

"_Hyungdeul_... Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku?" Lirihnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk semakin dalam, ia bisa merasakan cairan panas yang kini menjalar di pipinya. Ia tarik lututnya hingga menghimpit dadanya. Melingkari lututnya dengan kedua tangannya dan setelah itu ia tenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Menelungkup dalam diam dan kekhawatiran. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Pesta yang cukup sederhana, namun penuh kebahagiaan itu terpaksa berhenti ketika Kangin mulai menyadari keberadaan _member_ baru mereka, Kim Dae Jung.

"_Nuguseo_?" Pertanyaan yang sama lagi-lagi ia dapatkan. Dae Jung masih tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Perhatian para _member_ seketika berpusat pada satu titik. Suasana hening sesaat. Masih belum ada _member_ yang berani buka suara.

"Ak-..." Dae Jung yang baru saja menggerakkan bibirnya tiba-tiba terhenti oleh interupsi sang _leader_.

"Dia...," Leeteuk berhenti sejenak menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin, bermaksud mengumpulkan kekuatannya. "Dia, _member_ baru Super Junior." Ucapan itu sontak membuat Kangin berteriak keras, Hankyung juga tampak menahan nafasnya, dan _member_ lain yang sudah tahu ikut menatap sang _leader_. Hanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini menatap Dae Jung dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"_Hyung_, jangan bercanda! Kau sungguh tidak lucu!" Ucap Kangin lagi. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Dae Jung. "Apa kau teman Kibumie? Atau Wookie? Kau terlihat sangat muda." Ucapan itu membuat Dae Jung mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Kangin sekilas.

"Teukie tidak bercanda Kangin-_ah_. Dia memang _member_ baru kita. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di _dorm_ ini... Cih, aku merasa menerima kado ulang tahun terbaik sekaligus yang terburuk malam ini!" Cetus namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Kangin sadar bahwa ini bukanlah lelucon dari Leeteuk.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Kenapa harus ada _member_ baru? Huh, ini pasti ulah _management_ lagi kan! Apa dia sengaja dikirim untuk menggantikanku? Atau Kibumie?" Kali ini _namja_ bergelar _raccoon_ itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seketika muncul dikepalanya.

Beberapa _member_ terlihat gugup setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. Mereka sesekali menoleh kearah sang _magnae_.

Ucapan Kangin membuat Kyuhyun kembali memutar ulang pernyataan _manager_ mereka yang ia dengar tadi. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan sakit di kepalanya pun menjadi-jadi. Namun semua itu ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia sungguh tak ingin menunjukkan sosok lemahnya lagi.

"_Ani_! Tidak ada yang akan menggantikan atau digantikan!" Suara _manly_ milik Sungmin membuat _member_ lain beralih menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan _member_ kita kembali berkurang. Walaupun aku juga belum bisa terima jika _member_ kita bertambah." Sambungnya lagi masih dengan ucapan yang sangat jelas dan tegas.

"Hei bocah! Siapa namamu tadi?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sinis.

"Namanya, Kim-Dae-Jung, Chulie _hyung_." Bukan Dae Jung yang menjawab, melainkan Shindong.

Heechul mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Walau kau lebih muda dari Kyuhyunie, tapi _magnae_ kami selamanya hanya satu, Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Kim Dae Jung! _Arra_!" Heechul berkata cukup keras seolah sedang mengumumkan tantangan perang untuk Dae Jung. Ia kemudian merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan rangkulan Heechul, membuat_ hyung_nya itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Dae Jung. Menatapnya sejenak, kemudian berbalik menatap _hyungdeul_nya.

"Suasana seperti ini... benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa dimana aku baru bergabung bersama kalian." Ucapan pelan namun cukup jelas itu membuat _member_ lain tersentak. Mereka mulai mengingat kembali kejadian tak menyenangkan yang pernah mereka perbuat terhadap Kyuhyun. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi dan mulai mengisi ruang hati para _member_.

Menyadari reaksi _hyungdeul_nya, Kyuhyun mulai memasang sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku hanya tidak ingin.., kalian melakukan hal yang sama pada _member_ baru kita." Hembusan nafas berat pun terdengar. "Seperti apapun keadaannya, aku harap _hyungdeul_ bisa bertindak dengan kepala dingin." Sambungnya lagi.

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku istirahat lebih dulu boleh kan, _hyungdeul_?" Semua _member_ masih terpaku hingga tak ada satupun yang merespon pertanyaan _magnae_ mereka.

Kyuhyun menganggap diamnya para _hyungdeul_ sebagai tanda setuju. Rasa penat dan lelah yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi membuat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan para _member_ yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

.

.

Sinar mentari menyelinap menembus kaca jendela yang masih setia tertutup oleh tirai berwarna merah muda itu. Seorang _namja_ mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian melakukan peregangan kecil seraya menghirup udara pagi yang cukup segar. Setelah beberapa saat ia alamatkan pandangannya pada sudut lain, hendak memastikan bahwa teman sekamarnnya sudah bangun atau belum.

Wajah berantakan itu mematung bingung untuk sesaat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat Sungmin menuju ke ranjang sang _magnae_ yang masih setia dengan posisi menelungkupnya sejak ia terbangun dini hari tadi.

"Kyu- _Omo_!" Sungmin terkesiap setelah tangannya menyentuh lengan sang _magnae_ yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia sedikit mengguncang pundak Kyuhyun, bermaksud membangunkannya. Wajah panik itu telihat semakin tak tenang ketika tak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh _magnae_nya dengan lebih kuat, lagi-lagi ia tak mendapatkan hasil yang diharapkan. Namun, karena guncangan yang cukup kuat itu, tubuh Kyuhyun mulai limbung kesamping dan dengan sigap Sungmin segera merangkul pudak Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru.

Sungmin perlahan merebahkan tubuh lemas itu ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tangannya mulai menepuk pelan wajah Kyuhyun, berharap agar sang _magnae_ mau membuka matanya. Namun, yang ia dapatkan malah sebaliknya. Sungmin berjengit ketika merasakan bagian leher dan kepala _magnae_nya yang terasa sangat panas. Ia pun segera beranjak ke dapur hendak mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk sekedar membantu mengurangi suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat panas itu.

Yesung, Ryewook, dan Kibum yang berada di ruang makan keheranan saat melihat Sungmin melewati mereka dengan wajah panik dan tergesa-gesa.

"_Hyung_, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Ryewook sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mulai memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dapur.

"Ah, Wookie-_ah_. Aku membutuhkan basin kecil, kenapa tak ada satupun disini?" Sungmin menatap Wookie yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Oh, semua peralatan masak semalam belum sempat dicuci _hyung_." Jawab Ryewook dengan tampang polosnya.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau mencari basin kecil pagi-pagi begini Min?" Yesung yang baru selesai menghabiskan sebotol air putih juga ikut bertanya.

"_Hyung_ mau membuatkan sarapan untuk kami?" Tambah Kibum.

"_Aniyo_..., Kyuhyunie sakit, suhu tubuhnya tidak normal."

"MWOOOO!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Gabungan antara suara baritone milik Yesung dan suara bass milik Kibum, ditambah dengan suara tenor milik Ryewook yang mendominasi, menghasilkan nada super indah yang sukses membuat semua _namja_ yang ada di _dorm_ lantai sebelas terbangun. Semua _member_ yang sudah kelelahan dengan pesta yang berakhir tak menyenangkan tadi malam memutuskan untuk tidur di _dorm_ lantai sebelas. Ada yang tidur di kamar Yesung dan Ryewook, di kamar Eunhyuk, ada juga yang tidur di sofa dan bahkan diatas karpet di depan tv.

Para _member_ akhirnya segera berhambur menuju asal suara. Walau dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, namun telinga mereka cukup sensitif dengan yang namanya teriakan, apalagi di pagi hari.

"_Gwenchana_?"

"_Shì shénme ne_?"

"_What's going on_?"

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Kalian mengganggu mimpi indahku!"

_"Aish, jinja!"_

"Hooaah… Aku masih mengantuk…"

"Aku merasa lapar."

"_Ige mwoya_!"

Kibum, Ryewook, Yesung, dan Sungmin sempat terpaku setelah dihujani serentetan pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari _member_ lain. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, Sungmin pun akhirnya menceritakan tentang keadaan _magnae_ mereka. Belum selesai Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya, mereka kembali berhamburan menuju kamar KyuMin.

Ketika mendapati sesosok _namja_ yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya, wajah panik pun bermunculan. Mereka segera menghampiri sang _magnae_ yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyunie... _Omo_!" Seru sang _leader_ setelah punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi sang _magnae_.

"Gui Xian..., _ireona_!" Hankyung mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun, usaha itu sia-sia.

"_Hyung_, kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit saja." Ujar Siwon yang ikut panik.

"Aku sudah meminta Yesung _hyung_ untuk menghubungi _uisa_." Sela Sungmin yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengompres Kyuhyun. "Sejak keluar dari Rumah Sakit kemarin, ia selalu saja memohon padaku untuk tidak membawanya ke sana jika kondisinya drop lagi." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnnya dengan kasar.

"Aku juga tak suka Rumah Sakit." Tambah Donghae dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Jadi aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyunie."

"Tapi kalau tidak cepat di tangani _uisa_, aku takut Kyuhyunie-"

"Tenanglah Hyukie, aku sudah meminta _uisa_ untuk segera datang." Ucap Yesung dengan tenang.

Suasana hening sejenak, para _member_ masih memberikan _magnae_ mereka tatapan cemas.

"Tubuhnya pasti sudah tak mampu lagi menuruti perintah otaknya." Semua member seketika menatap Hankyung yang bergumam pelan. "Sejak kemarin, kondisinya sudah tidak sehat. Namun, Gui Xian tetap tak mengindahkannya. Keinginannya untuk cepat sampai ke _dorm_ sudah mengalahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat itu."

Kangin mulai duduk bersimpuh di lantai dekat ranjang Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat menyesal sudah memukul kepalanya pada saat ia datang ke _camp_ di pagi buta dan mengagetkanku."

"Aku bahkan tak sempat memberinya minuman hangat, padahal cuaca sangat dingin subuh itu." Sesal Kibum sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di telapak kaki Kyuhyun yang dingin.

_Member_ lain hanya terdiam. Mereka benar-benar takjub dengan kelakuan _magnae_ mereka yang satu ini. Disatu sisi mereka ingin marah karena sang _magnae_ masih saja melalaikan kesehatannya, namun disisi lain mereka juga sangat berterima kasih karena berkat Kyuhyun lah saat ini mereka bisa berkumpul bersama-sama lagi, walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kekuatan yang berasal dari dalam hatinyalah yang telah membuatnya bertahan sampai tujuan." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengambil handuk kecil yang tadi ia letakkan di kening _roommate_nya itu. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyunie akan melakukan hal ini. Meski sangat khawatir, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku juga merasa sangat senang kita bisa berkumpul lagi."

"_Ne_, walau kadang keras kepala dan sulit bersikap manis, namun sebenarnya Kyuhyunie sangat peduli dan perhatian. Meskipun ini bukan ulang tahunku, tapi aku juga merasa mendapatkan kado _special_ karena bisa berkumpul dengan kalian lagi." Ujar Ryewook sambil merangkul pundak Kibum dari samping. _Member_ lain juga terlihat saling merangkul satu sama lain, memberikan sentuhan lembut sebagai tanda kasih sayang mereka.

Raut wajah cemas tadi sedikit-demi sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini lagi, walau semua itu harus dibayar dengan terusiknya kesehatan _magnae_ kesayangan mereka.

Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam erat jemari sang _magnae_ yang terkulai lemas. "Andai aku bisa meminjamkan ketahanan tubuhku untuk Kyuhyunie, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan sering terjadi. Dan... tidak perlu ada _member_ baru kan."

"Hiks… hiks..." Isakan tangis tiba-tiba terdengar dari dari salah satu _lead dancer_ mereka.

"Hae-_ah_, _uljima_..." Bujuk Eunhyuk yang matanya juga sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Andai..., kecelakaan, hiks... itu tidak ter- hiks jadi, Kyuhyunie pasti hiks... tidak akan hiks, selemah ini kan _hyungdeul_ hiks..." Eunhyuk segera merengkuh Donghae dalam dekapannya bermaksud meredakan tangis sahabatnya itu, meskipun air matanya kini juga ikut mengalir deras.

"Um..., _mianhae sunbaenim_, _uisa_ sudah datang." Semua _member_ serentak menolehkan kepala mereka pada seorang _namja_ yang bersuara tadi, _member_ baru mereka, Kim Dae Jung.

Beberapa _member_ segera keluar dari kamar itu kecuali Sungmin dan Leeteuk. _Uisa_ pun segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, memasang infus, kemudian menyuntikan cairan obat yang sudah diraciknya.

"_Ottoke uisa_?"

"Demamnya cukup tinggi, tapi aku sudah memberikannya obat penurun panas. Tubuhnya sangat lemas akibat kekurangan cairan. Kurang tidur serta pola makan yang tidak teratur sudah jelas dapat mengganggu sistem imun siapa saja, apalagi kekebalan tubuh Kyuhyun-_ssi_ memang tergolong lemah." Jelas _uisa_ sambil merapikan kembali peralatan yang tadi di gunakannya.

"Setelah ia sadar tolong buatkan makanan yang bisa membantu mengurangi demam dan bisa menambah tenaganya. Kalian bisa membuatkanya _Samgyetang_ (sup ayam gingseng). Dan satu lagi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ harus istirahat total satu harian ini. Jika besok kondisinya mulai membaik, aku harap dia tidak melakukan _dance_ atau kegiatan berat lainnya." Tambah _uisa_ lagi. Ia sudah bersiap kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Leeteuk pun mengantarkan _uisa_ sampai ke pintu depan.

"Oh ya, _mianhae_ Leeteuk-_ssi_, apa Dae Jung-_ssi_ teman kalian?" Leeteuk dan _member_ lain yang ada di ruang tengah mendadak terdiam ditempat. "Aku senang jika dia sering berkunjung ke sini. Dia jadi bisa memantau kondisi Kyuhyun-_ssi_. "

"Maksud _uisa_?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, Dae Jung bisa merawat Kyuhyun-_ssi_ jika ia berada si sini. Dia seorang _jeolmeun uisa_ (dokter muda) yang hebat. Tapi sayang, dia sekarang sudah _resign_ dan tidak lagi bekerja di Rumah Sakit." Ujar _uisa_ sambil mengulas sebuah senyum getir. "Ah, _mianhae_, aku harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

"_Kamsahamnida uisa_." Ucap beberapa _member_ sebelum _uisa_ berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae neun Keuttae neun Keuttae ro meotjyeo..._

_"Yeoboseo, ne hyung"_

"Teukie-_ah_, kalian pasti akan senang stelah mendengar berita ini." Ujar sang _manager_ dari seberang sana.

"Sampaikan pada _member_ lain kalau kalian mendapat jatah libur untuk hari ini dan besok. Pihak _management_ memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk menyambut kedatangan _member_ baru dan juga agar kalian bisa lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain. Lagi pula, aku tahu kalian pasti akan merayakan ulang tahun Chulie kan. Aku menghubungimu hanya untuk mengatakan ini. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi penjelasan _manager_ mereka. Walau ada perasaan tak senang, namun ia juga merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak perlu absen hari ini.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" Tanya Yesung yang menangkap ekspresi agak aneh dari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun memberikan senyuman _dimple_ miliknya serta memasang ekspresi riang di wajahnya. "Kita dapat libur selama dua hari!" Seru sang _leader_ dengan semangat.

_Member_ lain ikut berseru kegirangan setelah mendengar ucapan _hyung_ tertua mereka.

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya kita bisa libur juga. Ini berita baik untuk Kyuhyunie." Siwon segera beranjak dari tempat duduk hendak melihat kondisi _magnae_nya. _Member_ lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Leeteuk dengan cepat menghampiri Ryewook. "Wookie-_ah_, bisa tolong kau buatkan _Samgyetang_ untuk Kyuhyunie?"

"_Samgyetang_? Bukankah sup itu menggunakan ayam dan gingseng _hyung_?" Donghae ikut bertanya. _Member_ lain pun menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"_Ne_, kau bisa kan Wookie?"

"Aku bisa _hyung_, tapi aku harus membeli ginsengnya dulu."

Mendengar topik tentang makanan, Shindong juga ikut bersuara. "Mengapa harus sup ayam gingseng _hyung_? Apa _uisa_ yang memintanya?"

"Karena sup ayam mengadung zat anti radang yang dapat mencegah penyebaran _neutrophil _ke saluran pernapasan. _Neutrophil_ itu sendiri adalah sel darah putih yang dapat menimbulkan radang sebagai gejala demam. Sedangkan gingseng, _sunbaenim_ pasti sudah tahu tentang khasiatnya sebagai suplemen dalam tubuh serta dapat mencegah berbagai macam penyakit berbahaya." Dae Jung yang baru saja kembali dari dapur secara spontanitas menjawab pertanyaan dari Shindong.

Sadar dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan para _member_. "_Mianhae_, _sunbaenim_... aku sudah membuatkan sup _samgyetang_ untuk Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_, sebentar lagi supnya matang. Aku juga sudah menambahkan jamur _reishi_ yang sangat bermanfaat untuk sistem kekebalan tubuh. Kebetulan sebelum kesini aku sempat membeli gingseng dan berbagai jenis jamur sebagai oleh-oleh." Tambahnya lagi.

Semua masih terdiam. Suasana tegang itu membuat Dae Jung memberanikan diri untuk kembali berbicara.

"_Jeongmal mianhae sunbaenim_, aku sudah menggunakan dapur tanpa izin kalian. Ketika tahu Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ demam, aku langsung berinisiatif untuk membuatkannya sup. Karena jika demam menyerang, sebenarnya tak perlu repot untuk memanggil _uisa_. Dengan istirahat yang cukup serta memperbanyak minum dan makan makanan yang hangat dan sehat, semua itu sudah sangat membantu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menarik nafas panjang sembari menunggu respon dari para _member_. Namun yang diharapkannya tak kunjung datang.

"Um… Lagi pula, sebenarnya demam itu sendiri merupakan mekanisme sistem imun dalam menangkis serangan bakteri penyebab penyakit. Suhu tubuh yang lebih tinggi sangat diperlukan tubuh untuk menghalagi bakteri dalam menemukan zat besi yang akan membantunya berkembang biak. Sebaliknya, jika meminum obat anti demam, hal itu justru akan membuat bakteri atau virus yang berbahaya itu bertambah banyak dan membuat kita jatuh sakit." Dae Jung mengeluarkan kalimat-demi kalimat yang ada di kepalanya. Ia terus saja berpikir untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"_Mianhae sunbaenim_, aku mohon izin ke dapur dulu." Dae Jung membungkuk sekilas, kemudian bergegas menuju dapur. Meninggalkan para _member_ yang masih terperangkap dalam dunianya masing-masing.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar seorang _jeolmeun uisa_." Eunhyuk yang pertama mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Dae Jung yang sempat menghipnotis mereka semua tadi.

"Lebih tepatnya, mantan _jeolmeun uisa_." Kangin sedikit mengoreksi.

"Dari penjelasannya tadi, bisa dilihat bahwa ia seperti memasukan doktrin pada kita bahwa sistem imun pada tubuh setiap orang bisa melawan penyakit dengan sendirinya. Dengan kata lain, ketika demam atau flu kita tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan obat-obatan Rumah Sakit... hemm.. Anak ini sangat menarik." Walau pelan, kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan seorang Kim Kibum itu sempat terdengar dan masuk kedalam pikiran para _member_.

"Jika benar begitu, aku rasa dia bisa membantu Kyuhyunie agar selalu sehat kan." Sambung Siwon.

"Dan Kyuhyunie tidak akan di gantikan oleh siapapun karena ia bisa mengikuti jadwal dengan baik kan." Donghae yang baru menangkap penjelasan yang didengarnya tadi juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Ucapan Siwon dan Donghae lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pertanyaan dari pada pernyataan. Dalam hati semua _member_, mereka sangat berharap semua asumsi yang mereka perkirakan benar adanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**A week later**_

Kyuhyun masih setia menatap layar _smart phone_ yang ada di tangannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan beberapa kejadian dalam sepekan terakhir yang membuat hati dan pikirannya sedikit terganggu.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyuhyun-_ah_?' batin Changmin. Kyuhyun masih diam tak berkutik.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_" Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_" Kyuhyun tetap diam di tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, Kyuhyun masih diam saja. Ia kemudian menopang dagunya diatas bahu Kyuhyun dan mempererat tautan lengannya pada pinggang ramping itu.

"_Aish,_ apa yang kau lakukan Changmin-_ah_? Cepat lepaskan!" Changmin tak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Shim Changmin!" Ucapan cukup keras itu membuat Changmin terkesiap. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sebal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie..., aku sahabatmu kan? Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, ia masih ragu untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya pada orang lain, bahkan pada Changmin sekalipun.

"Ayo ke kamarku. Kita lanjutkan _game_ tadi, kau pasti akan kalah Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan kembali memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa, seolah menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Changmin hanya bisa menarik nafas beratnya kemudian dihembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sok kuat Kyu!" Ucap Changmin tajam.

Kyuhyun masih tak memperdulikan ucapan Changmin yang sebenarnya masuk ke dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Jangan pura-pura tak peduli dengan sekitarmu, bagaimana sahabatmu mau mengerti dan membantumu kalau kau tak pernah mau berbagi." Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Lagi-lagi kalimat _namja_ jangkung itu menyudutkannya.

"Aku tak perlu dimengerti dan dibantu, anggap saja kau tak pernah tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tak suka jika kau selalu menekan perasaanmu. Asal kau tahu Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, kau pikir semudah itu untuk bisa tidak peduli denganmu? Kau anggap apa aku sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, ia berbalik kemudian ditatapnya Changmin dalam-dalam.

"Kau itu sok kuat, sok ceria, sok tidak peduli. Tapi jauh disini kau itu lemah dan rapuh." Changmin menunjuk dada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ini masalahku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun kesal "_Ish_, dasar keras kepala!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana chapter kali ini readers? Tbc kali ini kagak buat penasaran khan?

Ne, ada maksud n tujuan tertentu sebenernya.

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae...

Author mw minta maaf, karna author gak bisa posting ch. 7 pekan depan :-(

Maaaaaaaaf bgt readers, 2 pekan kedepan jadwal author padat kuadrat, kubik malah.

Author gak niat hiatus lho beneran, cuma kali ini kerjaan gak bisa diajak kompromi.

Lagi pula tanggal segitu author gak ada di INA so... dengan berat hati gak bisa update pekan depan.

But author janji deh, kalo masih bernafas n idenya kagak macet, ntar bakalan update lagi pekan selanjutnya.

.

**Jeongmal mianhae readers...**

**Masih mw review kan yah?**

**Gomawooooo  
**

**Author pamit ya ^^**

**See you next two weeks #Take-offwithPrinceKyu ^^  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Response to**_** _R_**_**eviews of the **_**_Fifth Chapter_**

**Blackyuline,, **Ne, beneran member baru kog, SM yg ngerekrut #evil smirk. Um.. Kyu kenal gak ya?… ntar di ch2 kedepan yah jawabannya. Hehehe, chingu tw aja kalo ch kmaren emang lebih pendek dari sbelumnya. Yapz, author sempet hilang ide, so pas nemu tbc di situ langsung di posting aja dulu. Iya, ch ini udah di panjangin kog. Gomawo reviewna chingu-ya…

**Yunia Christya,, **Gomawoooo saengie… eonni masih kudu bnyak belajar nieh, masih lemah di alur n diksinya. Hwaitiiiiing juga Yun! Udah Februari akhir loh, Sem4NgaT!

**Jmhyewon,, **Pertanyaannya akan kejawab di tiap chnya kog chingu…. Kagak seru khan law author kasi tahu di sini, hihihi. Tolong bilangin ama uri magane, jgn maen2 ama bom, ntar kalo Kyu knapa2 kita juga kan yg bakal panic tingkat dewa. Oke deh chingu, Hwaiting juga! Gomawo.

**Kyuzi,, **Ne, laen kali jgn ampe klupaan lg yah, hehehe. Wah, bnyk bgt yang penasaran ama Dae Jung yah. Ntar kejawab kog, di ch2 depan bakalan di bongkar asal usul, alasan dia dendam ke Kyupa dll. Semangat Slalu Zi! Good Luck buat ujian2nya. Hwaiting!

**Heehee,, **Ne, gomawo chingu..

**Anastasia,, **Bikin Jantungan?! Wadueh gaswat dunx, kalo ampe memakan korban kaya gini bisa2 eonni cut nie ff, wkwkwk. Gomawooo saengie… Jangan bosen review ne.

**Evilkyu Vee,,** Gpp chingu-ya. Hiks…,, ne, author juga sangat amat menantikan mereka semua bisa bertigabelas lagi, bisakah? Mian yah ch kmaren emang lebih pendek dari sbelumnya, but yg ini udah di panjangin kog. Gomawo udah mw review. Ditunggu review slanjutnya chingu.

**Ahra,, **Bisa dong ngerayu gege, namany juga magnae jenius, pasti banyak idenya. Hehe, Kyuhyun oppa kan main castnya so dia yg bakalan jadi pemeran utama di sini, masalah kalo dia yg keliatan paling kesiksa, um… justru itu yg buat seru khan, wkwkwk #dapet death glarenya Kyuhyun oppa. Tenang aja, gak selamanya Kyuhyun oppa kesiksa kog #evil smirk. Gomawo udah follow cerita ini n setia buat review saengie..

**SunakumaKYUMIN,, **Pesan nasgorny satu yah, yg pedes, oia jgn pake telor ya, pake ayam aja, kwkwkwk. Udah tuh ChangKyu momentnya, but rada pendek gak papa khan? Jangan bosen review yah. Gomawoooo.

**Riekyumidwife,, **Hoaaa, beneran nie eon kurang banyak siksaannya? Ntar tag tambain. Tos dulu eon, wkwkw. #ngakak evil. Gomawo reviewna eon.

**Ariskagyu,,** Ne gpp, jgn lupa lagi yaw, hehe. Gomawo reviewa chingu.

**Cho Yooae,,** Gomawo dah mw RnR chingu.

**Angput02,,** Kmaren Putri ada review n isinya cuma titik2 ama tanda tanya doank, so eonni pikir Putri ngambek berat, hiks... Omo! Saengie punya temen namanya Dae Jung juga kah? Pake marga Kim juga gak? Eonni pake nama itu coz ada asal usulnya, ntar di ceritain deh di ch2 depan. Yg pastinya gak da hubungannya dgn teman Putri. Law pertanyaan lainnya ntar kejawab di ch2 slanjutnya yah saeng. Gomawo dah mw RnR. Hwaiting juga…

**Lovelybummie,,** Ne, yuks kita buang ke laut aja si Dae Jung itu, wkwkwk. Eh, tgu dulu, kalo di buang ntar sapa dunx yg ngisi tokoh antagonisnya? So, ntar ajah kita singkirin tu org, kalo udah mw tamat ceritanya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**C3,,** Is it that funny sis? Sorry, I don't get ur point actually. It's a little bit confusing. I think I'm not going to make the scene that u mention last week, it's too cruel. Anyway, thanks a lot for ur review my sista. Keep RnR.

**Octaviani,, **Hehe, terima gak terima dia udah muncul saeng, so gimana dunx? Ikutin aja terus ch2 berikutnya yah saeng. Gomawoo.

**Ay,, **Mian kalo ch kmaren rada pendek yah, but ch ini gak pendek lg khan? Gomawo chingu dah setia tuk read n review.

**Indahpus96,, **Ne kasian Kyuhyun oppa. Wah jangan di tanya yah knapa musti ada member baru, or knapa Kyu musti menderita #evil smirk. Gomawo reviewna chingu-ya.

**Ratnasparkyu,, **Banyak banget yg gak terima liat Kyuhyun oppa menderita, termasuk author juga kog. But, stay calm chingu, ni cuma ff khan. Law asliny jangan sampe deh kejadian. Um, author juga lagi mikirin hukuman apa kira2 yg tepat buat si Dae Jung itu. Btw, gomawo reviewna chingu.

**Mrs. Drakyu1403,, **Si Dae Jung banyak maunya loh, hehe, but kenakalan si member baru itu masih tetep dalam pengawasan author kog. Author juga kagak tegaan law Kyuhyun oppa ampe kanapa kenopo. So, saksikan aja di scene2 slanjutnya yah chingu. Jaangan bosen review ya. Gomawoo.

**Bella,,** Waaah banyak bgt yah yg penasaran knapa Dae Jung ampe segitu niatnya mw buat uri magnae menderita. Stay cool readers, semua bakalan terungkap di seiring berjalannya chapter2 di ff ini OK! Gomawoo reviewny saengie.

**DesvianaDewi12,,** Ne, yuks kita bejek2 si Dae Jung na! Mianhe gak bisa apdet cepet. Gomawo dah mw read n review chingu.

**Kyuminhae,, **Tega dinx, eonni jgn ikutan di cekik dunx, si Dae Jung aj tuwh. Ne, gak kan ada yg gantiin posisinya Kyuhyun oppa di hatinya author kog, kekeke. ChanKyunya udah di masukin, but keevilan mreka gak ikutan di ch ini, hehe. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**Okta1004,, **Ne, ahjussi2 di managementna emang kejam! Reviewna jangan bosen yah chingu. Gomawo…

**ZeeKyu,, **It's real saeng, dalm fanfic aja sie, jgn ampe beneran deh. Gomawo reviewna.

**KyuAja,, **Gimana caranya nyiksa tapi lembut, #evil smirk. Yang sabar yah nunggunya. Gomawo dah setia ngereview saeng.

**ChwangKyu,, **Banyak bgt dah pertanyaannya. Bakalan panjang bgt kalo di jelasin di sini saeng. Ntar balakan ketahuan kog semua jawabannya di ch2 depan. Gomawo dah follow ni ff saeng.

**KyuLarisa,, **Gomawooo saengie, wah jadi takut mengecewakan nieh tuk ch2 slanjutnya. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**VietaKyu,, **Ne, gak pernah mikirin prasaan sndiri, kapan yah dia berubah? Ikutin aja ch2 slanjutnya yah chingu. Semua jawabannya bakalan dijelasin disana. Gomawo dah mw review.

**Vha Chandra,,** #kasi oksigen. Dah kagak sesak lagi khan? Mianhe gak bisa update cepet. Gomawo reviewna saengie…

**MyGaemKyu,, **Cup.. cup.. cup.. #ngasi tissue . Mianhae saengie ampe sesegukan gitu… Gomawooo saengie. Ditunggu review slanjutna. Gomawoo..

**Ges,,** Wah jangan guncang2 eonni dung saeng masih ngantuk nieh, kekeke. Ne, Dae Jung ke laut aja yah. Mian saeng gak bisa cepet apdetna, mian bgt yah. Gomawo reviewna.

**1307Hyemin,,** Ada2 adja nieh, nngisna bisa pake delay sagala tah, wkwkwk. Um, eonni juga lagi mikirin cara tuk buat si Dae Jung menderita nieh #evil smirk Gomawooo. Fighting juga buat saengie.

**Gyurievil,,** That's ok sis, but jgn lupa lagi yah, hehe. Gomawo saeng dah mw RnR.

**HeeeHyun,,** Ne, gpp kog chingu, Dae Jung itu cast antagonis di cerita ini chingu. Kalo mw tahu lengkapnya, ikutin ajah ya ch2 slanjutnya. Gomawo yah dah mw RnR.

**Ochaiia,,** Gap papa kog saeng, nyante aja, yg penting tetep review, wkwkwk. Biar tau kalo unnie dah update di follow aja saeng, ntar tiap ad update-an pasti ada confirm dr ffn. Kalo cuma di lempar pake evilnya Kyu kagak mempan deh kayakna saeng. Ne, saengie bisa adja nieh, kita liat aja yah kejutan apa yg bakalan dikasi ama si member baru itu. Lho, Kibumnya kan udah datang sebelum HanKyu nyampe. Yuks, kita keroyok bareng si bg manager, kekeke. Btw, gomawo reviewna saeng.

**ChoYeonRin,,** Gak pp chingu, gak jadi yg terakhir kog, tapi kedua dr trakhir, hehe. Gomawo dah mw read n review chingu. Ditunggu review slanjutnya yah.

**137MinMinMin137,,** Annyeong chingu… Iya gak papa kog. Ne gomawo juga dah mw baca n ngereview ff ini chingu, jangan bosen yah.

**Yuks, tinggalin jejak dulu di kotak kecil ini. Gomawo ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

.

"Jangan sok kuat Kyu!" Ucap Changmin tajam.

Kyuhyun masih tak memperdulikan ucapan Changmin yang sebenarnya masuk ke dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Jangan pura-pura tak peduli dengan sekitarmu, bagaimana sahabatmu mau mengerti dan membantumu kalau kau tak pernah mau berbagi." Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Lagi-lagi kalimat _namja_ jangkung itu menyudutkannya.

"Aku tak perlu dimengerti dan dibantu, anggap saja kau tak pernah tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tak suka jika kau selalu menekan perasaanmu. Asal kau tahu Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, kau pikir semudah itu untuk bisa tidak peduli denganmu? Kau anggap apa aku sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, ia berbalik kemudian ditatapnya Changmin dalam-dalam.

"Kau itu sok kuat, sok ceria, sok tidak peduli. Tapi jauh disini kau itu lemah dan rapuh." Changmin menunjuk dada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ini masalahku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun kesal "_Ish_, dasar keras kepala!"

.

* * *

.

_******7th** Chapter  
_

_**Flashback**_

_Hyungdeul_ melangkah cepat menuju kamar KyuMin. Mereka semua hendak mengetahui kondisi sang _magnae_ setelah diperiksa _uisa_. Sesampainya di sana, beberapa dari mereka menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dan mengamatinya.

Mereka sedikit terkesiap saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergumam, ia mengigau dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Buliran keringat bermunculan di keningnya. Nafasnya tersengal, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak jelas. Dari gerak tubuh dan ekspresi wajahnya, _hyungdeul_ bisa menebak bahwa _magnae_ mereka sedang bermimpi buruk.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari posisinya dengan sigap mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie." Sungmin menggoyang pelan bahu _dongsaeng_nya. "Kyuhyunie, _irona_…" Ia terus mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ketika terbuka, sorot mata itu menunjukkan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Sungmin sedikit meringis ketika merasakan cengkraman kuat di lengannya yang datang tiba-tiba dari sang _magnae_.

Leeteuk ikut duduk di ranjang yang masih kosong. "Kyuhyunie, tenanglah… kau hanya mimpi buruk." Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung sang _magnae_, bermaksud menenangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar dari mimpi buruknya.

Perlahan, ketegangan di wajah Kyuhyun mengendur. Sorot kengerian di matanya memudar. Namun, berganti dengan pandangan sendu. "Kyuhyunie…" Sungmin masih berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Sungmin mulai terlepas.

Ryewook segera menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah dulu, Kyuhynie." Dengan patuh Kyuhyun segera meminum air tersebut dengan bantuan Sungmin. Setelah itu Sungmin segera menyeka buliran keringat di kening Kyuhyun dengan handuk kering.

Kyuhyun terpaku selama beberapa saat. Pandangan matanya masih menyiratkan kegelisahan. Kepala yang semakin berdenyut serta tubuhnya yang masih lemah memaksanya kembali keposisi semula, rebah di tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Hyungdeul_ yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi mereka mengawasi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, mimpi buruk apa yang baru saja dialami _magnae_ mereka.

Tatapan bingung dan cemas itu perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan hembusan nafas kelegaan setelah mendapati dada Kyuhyun yang naik turun secara teratur.

"_Mianhae_, _sunbaenim…_, bolehkah aku memeriksa Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_?" Suara berat Dae Jung dari arah pintu memecah keheningan yang sempat mencuat. Para _member_ serentak menatap Dae Jung yang membawa beberapa perlengkapan yang biasa digunakan _uisa_.

Mereka sempat saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum mengizinkan Dae Jung melakukan permintaannya. Semua _member_ sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Dae Jung, namun mereka menggunakan isyarat dengan memberikan jalan masuk untuk si _member_ baru itu.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk sedikit bergeser dari tempat mereka, memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk Dae Jung melakukan tugasnya. Dengan cekatan ia segera memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Siwon setelah merasakan gelagat agak aneh pada saat Dae Jung menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama.

Ucapan Siwon membuat Dae Jung tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ bertubuh _muscular_ itu. "Sebenarnya, cara paling efektif untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran adalah pada saat tidur. Namun, apabila pikiran masih bekerja pada saat tidur, maka akan menurunkan kualitas istirahat pikiran, bahkan ikut mempengaruhi kondisi tubuh. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ sedang merasakan kegelisahan serta perasaan khawatir yang belum tuntas, dan semua itu termanifestasikan melalui mimpi buruk."

_'Gelisah? Khawatir? Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini?_' Berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan di benak para _member_ setelah mendengarkan penuturan Dae Jung. Mereka yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sama sekali tak menyadari seringaian tipis yang sempat terlukis di wajah _member_ baru itu.

'_Tak kusangka kau selemah ini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kalau begini terus, perkerjaanku akan semakin mudah. Hahaha!_' Dae Jung tertawa keras dalam hatinya.

.

* * *

.

"OMOOOO!" Teriakan cukup keras di pagi hari lagi-lagi mengejutkan para pernghuni di _dorm_ lantai sebelas tersebut. Semua _member_ masih saja betah memenuhi _dorm_ itu selama dua hari terakhir. Bahkan, kasur lipat, bantal dan selimut yang berasal dari dorm lt. dua belas juga ikut mereka bawa.

"ANDWEEEE!" Sekali lagi suara lengkingan keras dari salah satu _member_ cantik Super Junior kembali terdengar. Kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, hingga membuat seluruh _member_ segera berlarian menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Chulie-_ah_ / Chulie _hyung_ / _gwenchanayo_?" Koor para _member_ dengan indah.

"_Andwe_! _Andwe_!" Heechul lagi-lagi bergumam tak karuan.

Heechul yang masih tenggelam dengan dunianya benar-benar melupakan kehadiran _member_ lain yang saat ini tengah mengerubunginya. Ia masih saja menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin ukuran kecil yang ada di tangannya.

Ternyata, penyebab munculnya teriakan tadi adalah beberapa ekor jerawat yang muncul di kening dan di hidung bangir sang _Cinderella_. Ditambah lagi dengan warna kulit pipinya yang seperti kepiting rebus, semakin menambah buruk penampilan _namja_ yang baru saja bangun tidur itu.

"_Aigooo_…, musibah apa lagi ini?!"

"Kau membuatku _sport_ jantung _hyung_!"

"Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa _hyung_. Tenyata hanya jerawat, huh, lagi-lagi mimpi indahku berstatus gantung!"

"Wajahku ini adalah harta kekayaan Super Junior! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan 'hanya jerawat'! Dasar monyet jelek!" Ekspresi panik dan marah semakin memperparah kondisi wajah sang Diva.

_Member_ lain hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Merasa lega karena tak terjadi apa-apa pada Heechul, sekaligus menggerutu dalam hati karena sikap berlebihan si Raja _Mirror_ itu.

"_Ottoke_? _Ottoke_?" Heechul masih saja menghawatirkan kondisi wajahnya.

"Jangan panik begitu _hyung_…" Sang juru masak Super Junior ikut bersuara. Dengan mantap ia mendekati _hyung_nya itu dan menepuk pundak Heechul beberapa kali. "_Hyung_ tenang saja, kalau hanya jerawat sekecil itu gampang _hyung_. Aku punya obat jerawat yang sangat ampuh. Kurang dari 24 jam semuanya pasti beres." Ucap Ryewook dengan memamerkan senyum polosya.

"Waaah, selamat ya _hyung_!" Ucapan seorang Lee Donghae tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian para _member_.

Menyadari tatapan _member_ lain yang terlihat bingung, Donghae dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum riang. "Chulie h_yung_ harusnya bangga, karena jerawat-jerawat manis itu merupakan penanda kalau _hyung_ sudah dewasa. Lagi pula, kalau aku boleh jujur, _hyung_ semakin terlihat cantik loh dengan jerawat-jerawat itu."

Eunhyuk dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae dan membawanya sedikit menjauh, sebelum sahabatnya itu menyandang gelar tersangka pembuat keributan di pagi hari ini.

Hankyung yang masih menginap di dorm juga menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebelum mantan _roommate_nya itu kembali memperparah suasana.

_Member_ lain hanya bisa melongo, kemudian mengusap dada mereka pelan.

"Apakah Heechul _sunbaenim_ beberapa hari ini menggunakan sabun atau pembersih wajah baru?" Sela Dae Jung tiba-tiba. Ia bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian para _member_.

Heechul menatap Dae Jung dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia masih setia menunjukkan sikap dinginnya pada _member_ baru itu.

"Um…, _mianhae_ _sunbaenim_." Dae Jung merunduk setelah melihat ekspresi Heechul.

"Apa kau benar-benar memakai _product_ baru itu Chulie?" Kali ini sang _leader_ yang bertanya. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Dae Jung-_ssi_?" Tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Dae Jung yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa boleh?" Dae Jung kembali bertanya, seolah meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja, asal kau bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jawab Kibum cepat.

"Boleh aku mendekat?" Dae Jung bertanya lagi. Posisinya saat ini memang agak jauh dari tempat _member_ lain berkumpul. "_Mianhae_, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Heechul _sunbaenim_ lebih dekat, agar tidak salah diagnosa."

Semua _member_ menatap Heechul, menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ yang masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya itu.

"Kau boleh mendekat, tapi jangan pernah menyentuh wajahku!" Ucap Heechul dengan ketus.

"_Ne_, mohon tunggu sebentar." Dae Jung segera berlari kecil kearah tasnya yang ada di samping sofa dekat tv. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mendekati Heechul dengan membawa sebuah _penlight_ (senter mini) ditangannya yang siap ia sorotkan pada wajah Heechul.

Setelah beberapa saat meneliti keadaan kulit wajah Heechul, Dae Jung sedikit menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana?" Kening Heechul sedikit berkerut ketika melihat mimik Dae Jung yang sedikit mengisyaratkan hal yang tidak di inginkannya.

"_Flora normal_ maupun _bakteri komensal_ yang ada dalam tubuh sangat penting dan sangat banyak jumlahnya. Jika kita menggunakan sabun yang tidak ramah terhadap flora normal kulit, atau kosmetik yang tidak kondusif bagi mereka, maka mereka akan tersingkir secara sistematis."

Sedikit melongo setelah mendengarkan penuturan Dae Jung, Kangin yang serba ingin tahu mulai bertanya. "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tersingkir?"

Dae Jung tersenyum menanggapi respon cepat dari salah satu _member_. "Tugas-tugas mereka seperti menjaga derajat keasaman kulit, kelembapan, proses pigmentasi, dan kelangsungan regenerasi kulit akan terganggu. Akibatnya, kulit menjadi kering dan akan banyak mengundang _mikroba patogen_ seperti jamur dan bakteri hingga menimbulkan masalah kulit yang salah satunya adalah jerawat. Selain itu proses pigmentasi dan pergantian sel tua dengan sel muda juga akan terganggu, sehingga kita akan tampak lebih cepat tua dan sakit-sakitan." Jelas Dae Jung dengan cakap.

"_Aigoo…_, hanya gara-gara sabun, apa sampai separah itu?" Shindong yang menyimak penjelasan Dae Jung dengan seksama ikut berkomentar.

"_Ne_, karena itulah kita harus selektif dalam memilih sabun. Sabun yang baik belum tentu dapat membunuh semua bakteri yang ada pada permukaan kulit. Lagi pula, tidak semua bakteri itu jahat, ada juga bakteri baik yang merupakan regu penyelamat yang harus kita jaga." Jelas Dae Jung lagi.

Siwon yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan fisik tak mau tinggal diam. "Berarti, kita harus pilih-pilih pembersih wajah yang kita gunakan?"

Dae Jung menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. "Sebagai seorang _entertainer,_ wajah memang bagian yang paling eksklusif untuk dijaga. Apalagi seringnya menggunakan _make up_ saat tampil dan juga untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kulit, _sunbaenim_ pasti sudah familiar dengan yang namanya _facial foam_ atau _cleansing. _Jadi memang sebaiknya jangan terlalu cepat percaya iklan."

"Selain sabun, kosmetik juga ada yang berbahaya." Tambah Kibum yang ikut larut dalam percakapan berbau medis tersebut.

"_Ne_, benar sekali. Kandungan kosmetik yang di pakai harus diperhatikan. Kosmetik yang buruk justru dapat mempercepat usia sel kulit. Dalam jangka pendek kulit akan terlihat muda, segar, sehat, dan cantik. Namun, tak lama kemudian, kulit akan mengeriput dan tua sebelum waktunya."

"_Andwe_! Aku tidak mau terlihat tua sebelum waktunya!" Cetus Heechul panik. Tanpa sadar ia juga mulai masuk dalam pecakapan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, selain produk perawatan kulit, produk perawatan tubuh, rambut, dan pewarna kuku yang mengandung bahan-bahan kimia juga akan melemahkan sistem imun dan menjadi penyebab munculnya berbagai penyakit. Terutama yang menggunakan bahan pengawet yang mengandung _imidazolidinyl urea_ dan _DMDM hydantoin _yang mengeluarkan _formaldehid_ sebagai penyebab dari radang sendi, alergi, stress, asma, sakit kepala, sakit dada, penyakit telinga, keletihan kronis, mudah mengantuk, serta tidak nyenyak tidur, dan... dampak yang paling berat adalah... kanker."

Semua penyakit yang di sebutkan Dae Jung sontak membuat para _member_ begidik. Mereka merasa ngeri karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan kandungan dari setiap produk perawatan kulit yang mereka gunakan, ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan mereka yang sering gonta-ganti warna rambut. Semua itu membuat raut wajah para _member_ menegang.

Secara bergantian mereka pun menanyakan solusi serta pencegahan dini yang dapat dilakukan. Rasa penasaran para _member_ yang begitu besar membuat mereka secara spontanitas mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Dae Jung. Banyak hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan yang mereka tanyakan pada _jeolmeun uisa _itu.

Tanpa terasa, para _member_ pun semakin hanyut dalam diskusi panjang mereka pagi itu. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka sudah mulai membuka diri untuk menerima kehadiran Dae Jung, walaupun hal itu belum tercetuskan langsung dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Dan saking asyiknya dengan dunia mereka. _Hyungdeul_ benar-benar tak menyadari ketidakhadiran sang _magnae_ di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan dalam diam pemandangan tersebut dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

.

Dentingan piano yang lirih dan lembut membuka sebuah lagu yang dibawakan oleh _the_ _new member_ _of_ _Super Junior_, Kim Dae Jung. Vokalnya yang _soft_ dan _mellow_ terdengar elegan dan _classy _ketika petikan gitar ikut mengiringi nyanyiannya. Suguhan biola yang membalut suara seraknya yang indah menambah kesan _ballad_ yang muncul di lagu itu. Klimaks pada lagu pun disuguhkan sempurna ketika Dae Jung menarik vokalnya sampai tinggi. Suasana akustik dan britpop yang sendu dan melankolis semakin menonjolkan performa vokalnya yang _powerful_ dan berkarakter.

Para _member_ hanya bisa tertegun. Hanya dengan di iringi musik dari kaset yang diputar, mereka seakan-akan sedang menikmati sebuah konser tunggal singkat dari _member_ baru itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bergidik ketika mendengar nada tinggi yang dilantunkan Dae Jung dengan sangat indah. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi mengapa pihak _management_ sampai memasukannya menjadi salah satu _lead vocal_ mereka.

Selain bisa bernyanyi dengan kualitas baik, ternyata _member_ baru ini juga tak bisa di remehkan dalam hal _dancing_. Gerakannya terlihat sangat luwes dan santai. Sepertinya ia juga sudah menghafal semua tarian Super Junior. Jadi bukanlah perkara sulit baginya untuk menyelaraskan gerak tubuhnya dengan _member_ lain pada saat latihan.

_'Mengapa dia bisa memiliki suara seindah itu? Dan kemampuan menarinya… sungguh diatas rata-rata!'_ Batin Kyuhyun yang benar-benar di buat bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus iri atau kagum saat ini.

Konsentrasinya yang terpecah, membuat Kyuhyun melakukan beberapa kesalahan pada saat latihan. Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk fokus, namun ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Dae Jung, ia seketika merasa tersudut, seperti kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Perlahan, semua itu membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kembali tak karuan hingga menghasilkan sebuah denyutan cukup hebat di kepalanya.

Pada saat melakukan gerakan berputar, Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatnya terjatuh. Karena pendaratan yang tiba-tiba, Dae Jung yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun ikut tersenggol dan akhirnya mereka roboh pada waktu yang bersamaan.

BRUUUKKK

_Member_ lain tersentak kaget setelah mendengar debuman keras akibat jatuhnya kedua _member_ mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai ruang latihan.

"Kyuhyunie, _gwenchana_?" _Hyungdeul_ duduk di samping Kyuhyun, memandangnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Ani_... hanya saja… aku merasa, sedikit lelah." Kyuhyun tidak mencari-cari alasan. Saat ini tubuh dan pikirannya memang terasa lelah.

"Kyuhyunie, wajahmu agak pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Ujar Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap semua _member_ yang memang terlihat lelah. "Kalau begitu kita istirahat sejenak."

Setelah mendengar intruksi dari _leader_ mereka, para _member_ berjalan menuju dinding, mengambil handuk untuk menyeka keringat mereka, lalu duduk bersandar di sana sambil menghilangkan dahaga dengan minuman yang mereka bawa.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil sebotol air mineral dari ranselnya dan meminum air itu hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya bermaksud untuk menghirup udara segar di luar. Berharap dapat mengurangi penat yang ia rasakan saat ini. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti di daun pintu ketika mendengar nama _member_ baru mereka disebut.

"Dae Jung-_ssi_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dae Jung yang sedang memijat kakinya terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Begitu mendongak ia melihat Donghae tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Dae Jung tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Donghae.

DEG

Seperti sebuah Déjà vu, Kyuhyun kembali teringat akan masalalunya ketika baru beberapa hari menjadi _member_ Super Junior. Saat itu hanya Donghae yang mau menunjukkan sikap ramah padanya. Dan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, persis sama dengan yang di alaminya beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian dimana Kyuhyun yang sulit menyesuaikan gerakkannya dengan _member_ lain hingga membuatnya beberapa kali terjatuh pada saat latihan. Lalu, sebuah senyuman tulus serta uluran tangan penuh makna itulah yang telah membesarkan hatinya sebagai seorang _magnae_ sekaligus _member_ baru yang saat itu merasa sangat dikucilkan.

"_Ani_, _gwenchana_ Donghae _hyung_…," Jawaban Dae Jung membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Um.. _mi-mianhae…_, maksudku Donghae _sunbaenim_."

"_Gwenchanayo_, kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_." Jawab Donghae masih dengan senyumannya.

"Donghae-_ya_!" Hardik Heechul disertai dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan yang ia tujukan untuk Dae Jung.

"_Hyung_, sampai kapan kita harus memusuhinya? Lagi pula semua keputusan sudah diambil oleh pihak _management_. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kan?!" Jawab Donghae dengan berani.

"_Ne_, aku juga berpikir begitu." Sambung Yesung. "Walau sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengakuinya sebagai _member_ baru, namun tidak ada gunanya juga memperkeruh suasana dengan bersikap dingin pada Dae Jung. Lagi pula, kita kan sudah sepakat dengan apa yang dikatakan Minie tempo hari. Tidak ada _member_ yang akan menggantikan atau digantikan oleh siapapun." _Namja_ bersuara emas itu dengan tegas mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Dae Jung dengan segera membungkukkan kepala dan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae sunbaenim_… Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehadiranku di Super Junior membuat kalian bertengkar. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa pihak _management_ tiba-tiba menjadikanku sebagai _member_ baru kalian. Padahal yang aku tahu aku akan diorbitkan sebagai penyanyi solo." Dae Jung berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"_Jeongmal mianhae sunbaenim_…, aku sungguh tidak ingin merebut posisi siapapun. Aku juga tak bermaksud untuk bersikap egois, tapi..." Perkataan Dae Jung menggantung di bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menarik napas dalam. "Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impianku sejak kecil. Karena itu, walau di tempatkan dimanapun, baik sebagai penyanyi dalam sebuah grup atau bukan, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Sekalipun konsekuensinya aku harus menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari kalian semua, aku... tidak akan pernah menyerah!" Dae Jung mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan mantap dan lantang.

Sejenak suasana hening datang. Semua _member_ tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan langsung dari Dae Jung. Sedikit kesal memang, ketika mendengarkan langsung pernyataan cukup menantang dari _hoobae_ mereka. Namun, ada perasaan kagum yang terbesit di hati setiap _member_ setelah mengetahui semangat pantang menyerah yang dimiliki oleh Dae Jung.

Leeteuk menarik nafas sesaat lalu membuangnya yakin. Ia mulai melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Dae Jung yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mencengkram kuat kedua bahu _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya dan otomatis hal itu membuat Dae Jung mengangkat kepalanya. Dae Jung sedikit meringis, namun dengan segera ia tegakkan tubuhnya ke posisi semula setelah mendapati tatapan mata Leeteuk yang tepat mengarah padanya.

Leeteuk menatap Dae Jung lekat. Namun, _member_ baru itu tidak berani membalas tatapan sang _leader_. Saat ini debaran jantungnya sudah melebihi batas normal. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajah putihnya.

"Aku..., tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendidikmu dengan keras! Sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada setiap _magnae_ yang baru bergabung bersama Super Junior. Kau harus berjuang keras sampai semua _member_ bisa menerimamu sepenuh hati!" Leeteuk perlahan mengendurkan pegangannya.

"Dan, kalau untuk urusan hati, aku tidak bisa menggunakan statusku sebagai _leader_ untuk memaksa _member_ lain agar menyukaimu. Tapi..., keberanianmu hari ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau memang pantas untuk diberi kesempatan." Leeteuk melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Dae Jung sesaat setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya membuat Dae Jung sedikit terhuyung kemudian terduduk di lantai.

"Dae Jung-_ah_ _gwenchana_?" Tanya sang _leader_ yang sedikit panik melihat Dae Jung yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dihadapannya. Ia pun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Bahkan beberapa _member_ lain pun tanpa sadar ikut mendekat.

Dengan suara yang agak tercekat karena menahan air mata yang sudah sangat mendesak untuk keluar, Dae Jung berusaha mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. "_Kamsahamnida… jeongmal, kamsahamnida… sunbaenim..._" Entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Dae Jung secara spontan memeluk sang _leader_.

Leeteuk sempat terkejut dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Dae Jung. Namun, sisi malaikatnya tak mungkin tak tersentuh setelah merasakan beberapa tetes cairan hangat yang membasahi punggungnya. Isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar membuat Leeteuk mengusap pelan punggung _namja_ yang saat ini memeluknya erat. Dae Jung tak segan-segan menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ yang membutuhkan sosok seorang _hyung_.

_Member_ lain pun mau tak mau ikut terhanyut dalam skenario drama tersebut. Sebuah cerita apik yang didukung oleh kemampuan akting yang cukup memukau dari seorang aktor baru bernama Kim Dae Jung.

Tak ada satupun _member_ menyadari adanya kabut tipis yang mulai nampak di kedua pelupuk mata Kyuhyun ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun mulai mundur perlahan, kemudian berbalik dan mengambil langkah cepat. Setelah berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari ruang latihan tadi, ia sandarkan punggung serta kepalanya pada tembok. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan terduduk di sana, merasakan kembali kegundahan yang melanda hatinya hingga membuatnya tak sanggup berdiri.

_'Cho Kyuhyun pabo! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!' _Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri._ 'Bukankah kau yang meminta mereka untuk bersikap baik pada member baru itu?! Lalu mengapa kau harus merasa sedih?! Apa kau merasa dilupakan? Atau kau tak bisa terima jika hyungdeul berbagi perhatian dengan member baru itu?! Atau… kau merasa takut kalau Dae Jung benar-benar akan merebut posisimu?!' _

**_End of Flashback_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Teruntuk para readers yang telah menanti sekian lama...

hiks... mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo...

Kalo mau cari pembelaan...,

pastinya banyak banget alasan yg bisa author tuliskan terkait kesibukan yang memang merajalela.

Author gak berani janji2 lagi, author akan tetep ngusahain tuk update but,

author gak bisa mastiin kapan..., hiks... T,T

There are so many things I have to do and it's not only writing, so please understand.

Once more, I'm terribly sorry...

.

**Jeongmal gomawo untuk readers yang sudah dengan sabar n ****setia ** menunggu.

**Mohon maaf jika sudah mengecewakan kalian...  
**

**Mohon maaf juga untuk alur cerita yang semakin _aneh_ di stiap chapternya  
**

**Finally... I'll see you next time ^^  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Response to**_** _R_**_**eviews of the **_**_Sixth Chapter_**

**Octaviani,,** Gomawo udah mw nungguin ff ini saengie..

**Bella,,** Gomawo dah mw ngertiin saeng..

**Chocojjee,,** Gomawo dah mw read n review chingu-ya..

**Jmhyewon,,** Yg dipikirin Kyuhyunie udah di jelesin di ch ini chingu. Gomawooooo… #kasi oleh2

**Blackyuline,,** Hehe, boleh juga idenya. Gomawo udah setia ngereview chingu..

**MyGaemKyu,,** Mau ikut? Beneran? Eonni perginya bukan buat jalan2 loh. Gomawo dah mw nungguin. #kasi oleh2

**Anastasia,,** Hehe, eonni musti tanggung jawab apa saeng? Gomawooo banget saeng dah mw ngertiin n setia nungguin ni ff. Ne, mudah2an yah eonni gak tergoda ama yg namanya hiatus.

**ChoYeonRin,,** Ohoho, suatu kebanggaan? Bukan eonni loh yg nyiksa MybabyKyu, hehe #kagak ngaku, kabuuuur. Ne, di usahakan tuk panjang1, but gak bisa pangjang2, kekeke. Gomawo reviewna chingu..

**ChwangKyu,,** Hehe, ne, eonni juga kagak rela kalo ntu member nyaingin Kyuhyunie, but biar lebih serue gpp lagh yah, wkwkwk. Gomawooo saeng.

**Ay,,** Gomawoooo… makasih bgt do'a nya chingu-ya…

**SunakumaKYUMIN,,** Mianhae, ChangKyu momentny masih stand in line saeng n masalalu Dae Jung ntar dich2 depan ya. Gomawo reviewna..

**KyuAja,,** Ne, mizz u 2 wkwkwk, #kasi leh-oleh

**Ochaiia,,** Take it easy saengie, gak perlu mpe malu gitu kog, hehe, waah gimana dunx hyungdeul dah mulai kehasut. Gomawoo bgt saeng dah mau nungguin,,, mian yah lama.

**Ges,,** Gomawooo saengi…

**DesvianaDewi12,,** Gomawoo reviewna saeng, jgn bosen yah.

**Yunie Christya,,** Mudah mudahan aja ff ini gak pake acara racun2an gitu yah. Gomawoo saeng, stelah posting ch ini, ntar eonni kirimin jawaban plus penjelasan soal2nya yah, tgu aja.

**IyELF,,** Dae Jung jahat or baik? Um…, ntar bakalan ketahuan kog di ch2 ke depan. Gomawo buat semangatnya chingu…

**Vha Chandra,,** Gomawo saeng, but masih bnyk kekurangannya dsana sini.. Eonni bukan perawat, dokter, bidan, pa lagi dukun, wkwkwk, eonnie seorang pendidik.

**Okta1004,,** Ne, author udah balik kog. Kmaren ada tugas di LN tuk studi banding. Gomawoo, fighting juga bwt chingu…

**1307Hyemin,,** #kasi tissue. Ne, beneran Samgyetang kog, tenang ajah semua kerjaannya Dae Jung masih dalam pengawasan author, hehehe. Mau ikut? Next time akan dipertimbangkan wkwkw. Eonni ke LN tujuannya bukan jalan2 saeng, but ada studi banding disana. Masih tertarik tuk ikut? Gomawo dah mw review.

**Riekyumidwife,,** Moment si duo evil itu masih ada kog eon, but di ch2 kedepan yah. Gomawo eonni…

**137MinMinMin137,,** Zhoumi nd Henry? Ntar nyusul di ch2 depan. Gomawo reviewnya chingu…

**Angput02,,** Omo! 12 th? Ckckck, kita beda 10th saeng. Eonni gak kenapa-napa kog saeng, rada capek aja, coz kerjaan numpuk bgt. Mianhae telat bgt postingnya, moga saengie msh mw RnR yah. Ne, demam emang gejala munculnya penyakit, makanya suhu tubuh tinggi itu diperlukan, sapa tau penyakitnya kagak jd nongol. Tentang asal-usulnya Dae Jung ntar di bongkar dich2 slanjutnya. Doktin itu artinya ajaran saeng. Wah, pertanyaanya privat bgt yah, mianhaeyo, maaf bgt gak bisa eonni jawab di sini saengie. Kalo mw lewat email or pm ajah saeng, but musti sign up dulu di sini. Gomawoo dah setia tuk review saeng.

**Zeel aka C3,,** *-*

**Kyuzi,,** Ckckck, belum apa2 reader yg satu ini udah wanti2 buat endingnya. Um, boleh juga idenya, hehe. Hwaiting jg buat Kyuzi. Do ur best!

**Gyurievil,,** Wah kalo eonni ajak, ntar saengie bolos kuliah dunx. Ok2, terserah aja baiknya gimana, copas langsung jg boleh. Gomawoo yah saeng…

**Indahpus96,,** Kalo skarang mah udah musti bertindak langsung chingu, kagak pake siaga lg, hehe. Gomawo reviewna.

**Kyuminhae,,** Wah jangan sampe lagh ya Dae Jung ngeracunin Kyuhyunie. Hehe, beneran mw di ajak? #kasi oleh2 aja yah.

**ZeeKyu,,** Kalo 2 pekan udah kagak sanggup, nah loh yg kali ini 3 pekan gimana tuh ceritanya? Mianhae, moga msh mw RnR yah saeng. Gomawo.

**Yaya Elfclouds,,** Gomawo udah mw review. Mian lama br bisa update.

**GaemGyu92,,** Tenang chingu, semua tindak tanduk Dae Jung masih dalam pengawasan author, so mudah2an kagak ada alur kaya gitu yah, hehe. Gomawo dah mw read n review.

**KyuLarisa,,** ckckck knapa smuanya pada mikir kalo si Dae Jung bakal ngeracunin Kyuhyun oppa yah? Di ch ini udah di ceritain apa yg dipikirin Kyuhyun oppa pas lg sama Changminie. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**Ahra,,** Mianhae msti nunggu lama. Gomawo dah mw review. Wkwkwk, btw jual jamur apa aja? Jamur abalone ada kagak?

**HeeeHyun,,** Tentang masalalunya Kyuhyun n Dae Jung tgu aja di ch2 slanjutnya yah chingu. Gomawooo dah mw RnR. Jangan bosen yah.

**Ichigo Song,,** Waah, just calm down chingu-ya… Ntar tag marahin Dae Jung nya kalo ampe nyakitin Kyuhyunie, hehehe. Btw, gomawo dah mw singgah n review chingu.

**Ariskagyu,,** Mian bgt yah chingu. Makasih pengertiannya. Gomawoo udah setia menunggu…


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

Leeteuk sempat terkejut dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Dae Jung. Namun, sisi malaikatnya tak mungkin tak tersentuh setelah merasakan beberapa tetes cairan hangat yang membasahi punggungnya. Isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar membuat Leeteuk mengusap pelan punggung _namja_ yang saat ini memeluknya erat. Dae Jung tak segan-segan menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ yang membutuhkan sosok seorang _hyung_.

_Member_ lain pun mau tak mau ikut terhanyut dalam skenario drama tersebut. Sebuah cerita apik yang didukung oleh kemampuan akting yang cukup memukau dari seorang aktor baru bernama Kim Dae Jung.

Tak ada satupun _member_ menyadari adanya kabut tipis yang mulai nampak di kedua pelupuk mata Kyuhyun ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun mulai mundur perlahan, kemudian berbalik dan mengambil langkah cepat. Setelah berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari ruang latihan tadi, ia sandarkan punggung serta kepalanya pada tembok. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan terduduk di sana, merasakan kembali kegundahan yang melanda hatinya hingga membuatnya tak sanggup berdiri.

_'Cho Kyuhyun pabo! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!' _Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri._ 'Bukankah kau yang meminta mereka untuk bersikap baik pada member baru itu?! Lalu mengapa kau harus merasa sedih?! Apa kau merasa dilupakan? Atau kau tak bisa terima jika hyungdeul berbagi perhatian dengan member baru itu?! Atau… kau merasa takut kalau Dae Jung benar-benar akan merebut posisimu?!' _

.

* * *

_._

**_8th Chapter_ **

Di keheningan malam, ratusan liter kubik air menguap dari lautan. Air yang menguap tersebut dibawa angin melintasi daratan dalam bentuk awan. Lambat laun menurunkan air langit sampai ke daratan. Mengguyur tanah berdebu yang kering serta mengisi relung yang hampa dengan kesejukkan dan aroma yang khas. Meski dinantikan oleh semua makhluk, hujan di musim panas bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan. Akibat dari penguapan yang berlebihan, intensitas air yang ditumpahkan melebihi kadar yang dibutuhkan. Elektron-elektron saling berlawanan kutub yang memenuhi awan gelap penuh uap air, justru membuat hujan ini lebih sering ditakuti. Ditambah lagi dengan sambaran petir yang sahut menyahut datang menghiasi langit yang gelap, semakin menambah kesan tak bersahabat pada malam itu.

Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan di jalan. Semua orang memilih diam di dalam rumah masing-masing, meringkuk di dalam selimut atau berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka. Memastikan diri ada dalam keadaan yang lebih aman.

Namun, hal yang berbeda terjadi di _dorm_ Super Junior. Disaat semua penghuni _dorm_ tertidur lelap karena rasa penat dan lelah akan aktivitas mereka seharian, salah seseorang _member_ keluar dengan tergesa menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia tinggalkan.

.

.

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar tergesa-gesa. Ia melangkah cepat, bahkan setengah berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. _Namja_ bertubuh tegap itu terus saja berlari dengan wajah panik, tidak ia perdulikan penampilannya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan gerutuan orang yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya, juga beberapa pasang mata yang memandang aneh padanya. Yang saat ini di inginkannya hanyalah segera menemukan ruang ICU, tempat dimana seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya kini sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidup.

Tidak lama kemudian ia sampai di depan ruangan dengan napas memburu. Matanya yang terkenal tajam kini telihat sayu, penampilannya yang terkenal rapi dan elegan kini terlihat acak-acakan. Dia benar-benar tak memperhatikan seperti apa kondisinya sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Dae Jung pada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU. Perawat itu terlihat terburu-buru, namun tatapan penuh kekhawatiran milik Dae Jung membuatnya berhenti sejenak. "Kondisi pasien sempat _drop_ dan jantungnya kembali melemah, saat ini dia masih kritis."

Dae Jung terperanjat, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Matanya mulai panas dan setetes demi setetes cairan hangat itu pun mengalir tak terbendung lagi.

.

.

Tit… Tit… Tit…

Bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung memenuhi semua penjuru ruang rawat itu. Tatapan Dae Jung tak sedikitpun lepas dari seorang _yeoja_ yang terbaring kaku di tempat tidur kamar rumah sakit. Ada begitu banyak selang dan kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya, dengan balutan perban di kepalanya dia tampak terkulai lemah dan tak berdaya.

Dae Jung menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan cemas. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu mempererat tautan tangannya, tak ada keinginian sedikitpun untuk melepaskannya. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah seraya mengusap matanya yang mulai terasa berat akibat kurang tidur.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kecelakaan maut itu terjadi, namun tidak ada perkembangan signifikan yang berarti. Bahkan saat ini kondisi sang pujaan hatinya semakin memburuk. Hanya peralatan medis serta mesin-mesin canggih yang ada di sekitar tubuhnyalah yang sudah membantunya untuk menyambung hidup.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur _Chagi..._?" Bisik Dae Jung lirih. "Aku lelah melihatmu seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu…, aku… sangat merindukanmu… Kumohon bangunlah, _jebal_..." Pelupuk matanya mulai basah lagi.

"_Chagiya_…" Ia bawa jemari dingin itu kewajahnya. "Aku… masih belum mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku… masih belum memaafkanmu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Harusnya… kita bertengkar, itu lebih baik dari pada melihatmu seperti ini." Dae Jung mulai terisak, menumpahkan kesedihannya yang selama ini berhasil ia sembunyikan. Melepas perasaan bersalah dan kerinduan pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Dae Jung semakin terisak, ia takut _yeoja_ yang saat ini ada dihadapannya benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

Perasaan sedih dan sesak yang semakin mencekiknya disana, akhirnya memaksa Dae Jung melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dengan langkah seribu kaki-kaki panjang itu membawa tubuhnya tanpa arah, namun lambat laun langkah kokoh itu mulai gontai dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut di taman rumah sakit.

Buliran air cukup tajam itu menetes menyusuri helaian rambut hitamnya, menyapu wajah, hingga menyelinap masuk melalui kain tipis yang membalut setiap lekuk tubuh atletis miliknya. Ia biarkan guyuran airmata langit mempermainkan seluruh tubuhnya, menemani kesendiriannya, sembari menutupi tangisnya yang tak lagi dapat ia redam.

Tubuh itu mulai bergetar, Dae Jung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika kilauan berbahaya muncul dan ledakan keras terdengar. Semakin lama, jumlah petir yang muncul semakin banyak. Hujan pun semakin lebat. Ia menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Air matanya semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia menangis sesengukan dalam gelap. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun, itu tidak terlalu berguna ketika petir datang lagi dan lagi, semakin melengkapi kecamuk di hatinya yang saat ini sangat kacau. Dan semua itu semakin meningkatkan _level_ kebencian yang belum lama ini bersarang di hatinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dae Jung yang baru saja keluar kamar, samar-samar bisa mendengar suara tawa dan celotehan dari arah ruang makan. Ia perlahan melangkah menuju ruang makan sambil tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu dengan cepat membuat Dae Jung membalikkan badannya. Tepat di belakangnya, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan yang berisi berbagai macam buah-buahan.

Kyuhyun melewati Dae Jung yang masih saja diam di tempatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di sana? Apa kau tak ingin sarapan bersama kami?" Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan beberapa bungkusan, meminta Dae Jung untuk membawanya.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Dae Jung tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. "_Ne_." Dae Jung segera meraih bungkusan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Dae Jung agak lama. "Wajahmu pagi ini tak secerah biasanya. Walau kau seorang _uisa_, aku rasa kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu bukan?" Kyuhyun mengisi jeda kalimatnya dengan senyuman tulus. "Harus aku katakan padamu, tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian_ hyungdeul_ dan ELF. Tapi..., karena kau sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menyerah. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuktikan semua ucapanmu itu!" Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Dae Jung.

Dae Jung terdiam. Dasar perutnya terasa tergelitik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ia ingin tersenyum, atau bahkan tertawa saat itu juga, namun entah mengapa rasa kecewa yang pernah ia rasakan muncul tiba-tiba dan melenyapkan itu semua.

.

.

.

"Hei... kalian harus bersiap. Para wartawan sudah datang. Jangan hanya duduk diam saja disitu!" Hardik seorang _namja_ yang merupakan _manager_ mereka. Hari ini sang _manager_ terlihat sangat sibuk dari biasanya dan karena itu jugalah emosinya mudah meledak.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu mereka menyelesaikan pemotretan, dan sekarang para wartawan sudah menunggu mereka dibawah. Walau penat, namun dengan kehadiran para _fans_ yang senantiasa menunggu mereka, semua itu seketika menghibur hati serta menghapus kelelahan yang dirasakan para _member_.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama _comeback_ mereka. Pada konferensi pers hari ini juga mereka akan mengumumkan bertambahnya _member_ baru Super Junior, Kim Dae Jung.

Mereka yang masih kelelahan, memutuskan untuk duduk lebih lama lagi dan tak menghiraukan sang _manager_. Dae Jung yang duduk agak jauh dari _member_ lain saat ini sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil sedikit merintih. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sehingga membuat sebagian rambut depannya yang berwarna hitam itu menutupi wajahnya. Para anggota Super Junior yang lain sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu.

Tiba-tiba _manager_ mereka kembali lagi. Mendapati anak asuhnya yang masih tak bergerak dari tempat mereka, tanpa pikir panjang sang _manager_ mengeluarkan perintah dengan nada membentak.

"Hei... cepat! Wartawan dan para _fans_ sudah menunggu!" Ujarnya kasar.

"_Ne_, _hyung_... kami akan segera turun." Sahut sang _leader_ yang sebenarnya juga kesal dengan perlakuan dari _manager_nya itu. Namun, karena tak mau membuat masalah Leeteuk pun menahan emosinya sesaat.

Mereka bersebelas pun keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati semula dan menuju tempat para wartawan dan _fans_ berkumpul. Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai merapikan pakaian serta menata rambut mereka. Heechul sibuk merutuki sang _manager, _sedangkan member lainnya hanya berusaha menikmati waktu dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Dae Jung merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan ia merasakan sekitarnya seperti berputar-putar. Agar tidak jatuh ia berhenti sejenak, mencoba bersandar di pada sebuah tiang yang berjajar di lorong-lorong. Tangannya terus memijit-mijit kepalanya yang tak bisa toleransi itu, keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi wajah rupawannya. "Bertahanlah…," Gumamnya lirih.

Akhirnya mereka bersebelas sampai juga diruangan yang digunakan untuk jumpa pers. Jepretan kamera beruntun menyambut kehadiran para _member,_ hendak mengabadikan moment special tersebut. Teriakan ELF pun membahana ketika satu per satu_ member_ memasuki ruangan. Saking asiknya, mereka bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran _member_ baru yang ikut duduk bersama idola mereka itu.

Tiba-tiba Dae Jung merasakan cairan hangat keluar melalui hidungnya. Ia pun mencoba mengusapnya. Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan Dae Jung menoleh kearahnya.

"Dae Jung-_ah_... hidungmu berdarah," Ujar Siwon seraya mendekati Dae Jung. Dae Jung merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah tak utuh berada dibumi. Kepalanya semakin sakit dan sekelilingnya terasa berputar hebat.

"Arrgghh...!" Erangannya seketika menarik perhatian seluruh mata yang berada diruangan itu. Tubuh Dae Jung langsung limbung, dan dengan sigap Siwon bergegas menumpu tubuh Dae Jung yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Member lain yang melihat kejadian itu spontan mengerubungi tubuh Dae Jung yang sudah roboh di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!" Leeteuk berteriak panik.

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya ketika melihat darah yang masih mengucur dari hidung Dae Jung. Siwon bahkan tak lagi memperdulikan bagian depan kemeja putihnya yang sudah berubah warna.

Sementara pihak penyelenggara menelepon ambulan, Dae Jung perlahan membuka matanya. Ia masih merasakan dunia disekitarnya berputar. Namun, ia masih dapat menangkap wajah-wajah khawatir _member_ lainya. "Aku tak apa, _hyungdeul_..." Tutur Dae Jung pelan. "Jangan.. panggil ambulan.., aku-"

"_Pabo_... yang seperti ini kau bilang tak apa!" Potong Leeteuk dengan nada tinggi. Wajah malaikatnya saat ini memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau tak enak badan... dasar ceroboh!" Timpal Heechul.

Dae Jung berusaha menyembunyikan rona kesakitan dari wajahnya. "_Hyung_, tapi aku hanya-,"

"Bodoh! Hidungmu berdarah dan hampir pingsan. Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja!" Tegur Yesung menanggapi sangkalan Dae Jung.

Dae Jung hanya terdiam. Rasa sakit itu belum sepenuhnya hilang darinya. Tak lama kemudian, ambulans datang dan langsung mengangkut Dae Jung ke rumah sakit. Para _member_ yang lain pun turut serta. Mereka seolah tak memperdulikan para wartawan dan _fans_ yang menanti mereka sejak tadi. Dan dengan terpaksa semua kegiatan mereka untuk hari ini pun di batalkan.

Wajah para personel Super Junior itu tampak khawatir. Walau kebersamaan mereka dengan Dae Jung baru memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga minggu, namun sepertinya waktu tiga minggu itu sudah dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Dae Jung untuk mencuri perhatian mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sampai di rumah sakit. Dae Jung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri segera dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Dengan perasaan cukup cemas para _member_ menunggu didepan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

"_Hyungdeul_...," Ucapan pelan sang _eternal magnae_ seketika membuyarkan lamunan _member_ lain tentang hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan melanda Dae Jung. Mereka menoleh kearah Ryewook yang duduk sambil menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain di bawah dagunya.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Dae Jung." Ucapan pelan namun jelas itu membuat _member_ lain merenung sejenak.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi setiap hari." Tutur Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Donghae menepuk pundak Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. "Tenanglah Hyukie, ini bukan salahmu." Eunhyuk mulai bersandar pada bahu sahabatnya itu. Donghae pun menyambut sandaran Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sering mendapatinya pulang larut malam." Tambah Yesung. "Mungkin ia berlatih sendirian setelah kita pulang."

"_Ne_, aku rasa juga begitu. Meski _level_ tariannya tidak bisa di bilang jelek, namun tempo dan ritme gerakannya masih tak beraturan." Sambung Shindong yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat kenop pintu UGD yang bergerak.

Tampaklah sosok berseragam serba putih keluar dari ruangan itu. Para _member_ pun segera menghampiri _uisa_ yang baru saja menangani Dae Jung.

"_Uisa_, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Dae Jung?"

_Uisa_ itu tersenyum tipis, mencoba mengurangi kecemasan orang-orang yang menanti kabar darinya. "Dae Jung-_ssi... _mengalami kelelahan akut. Kondisinya sangat lemah." Uisa menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, kemudian menatap para _member_ dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Apa karena kehujanan bisa memperparah kondisinya, _uisa_?" Semua _member_ sontak menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. "Subuh tadi aku melihat Dae Jung pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup _hyung_."

"Subuh? Jam berapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Kau kan tak bisa bangun awal Kyu."

"Jam 4 tadi Kyuhyunie ada janji denganku untuk jogging _hyung_." Jelas Siwon.

"Kalian masih percaya jika kehujanan bisa membuat kita sakit?" Uisa balik bertanya.

"_Ne_, biasanya setelah kehujanan kita bisa langsung demam, batuk, pilek, dan badan pun terasa pegal-pegal. Mengapa bisa seperti itu _uisa_?" Tanya Donghae yang terlihat antusias menunggu penjelasan _uisa_.

_Uisa_ tersenyum sekilas. "Atlet renang biasanya berlatih hampir 8 jam setiap harinya. Bahkan kita sendiri saat rekreasi ke pantai atau berenang di kolam renang umum biasanya berendam lebih dari 2 jam. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa bukan, padahal sama-sama air." Para _member_ hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya, konsep bahwa kehujanan bisa membuat kita sakit itu sendiri sudah menciptakan teror kecemasan pada otak kita. Saat cemas datang, maka akan terjadi peningkatan kadar hormon kortisol hingga sistem pertahanan tubuh menjadi kendor. Jika itu terjadi, maka kuman atau virus yang tidak di undang memiliki potensi lebih besar untuk masuk dan bercokol di dalam tubuh kita."

"Kalau air hujan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan virus influenza yang sering kita alami setelah kehujanan, lalu dari mana mereka datang?" Donghae bertanya lagi.

"_Ish_, kenapa kau bertanya terus Hae-_ah_?! Apa kau ingin ganti profesi?" Eunhyuk berceletuk cukup pedas.

"Diamlah Hyukie!" Balas Donghae cepat. "Bisa tolong dilanjutkan _uisa_?" Ucapnya sambil menatap _uisa_ dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Mereka muncul bisa dari lingkungan sekitar, orang lain yang kita jumpai, atau bahkan dari antrian virus di sekitar lubang hidung kita yang memang sudah menunggu giliran untuk masuk." Jelas _uisa_ dengan sabar.

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan Dae Jung kelelahan _uisa_?" Yesung mulai mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka pada _member_ baru itu.

"Kelelahan yang dialami Dae Jung-_ssi_ bisa terjadi karena menumpuknya pekerjaan, perubahan rutinitas secara mendadak, dan juga... karena terlalu memikirkan hal yang membuatnya tertekan."

Hampir semua _member_ menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Ada perasaan bersalah yang mulai menyeruak masuk memenuhi rongga dada mereka.

_Uisa_ hanya bisa memberikan senyuman hangatnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan para _member_ yang mulai sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Shindong tiba-tiba, bermaksud mengambil alih suasana setelah melihat ekspresi bersalah dari beberapa _member_.

"Aku lapaaaar…" Rengek Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Aku mau kekantin dulu. Nanti aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian?" Shindong mulai melangkah meninggalkan _member_ lainnya.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sungmin sembari menyusul langkah Shindong.

"_Hyung_ aku mau _spicy bulgogi_!"

"Aku _bibimbab_ porsi besar!"

"Aku mau _kimchi fried rice_!"

"_Jajangmyeon_!"

Shindong menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakan para _member_. "Ini rumah sakit, bukan restoran! Aku hanya akan memesan makanan yang tersedia dan semuanya aku sama ratakan! Protes jenis apapun tak diterima, _arra_!" Ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya sambil tertawa geli setelah melihat tampang _dongsaengdeul_nya yang serempak mengerucutkan bibir mereka.

.

.

"Arrggh…," Dae Jung meringis kesakitan saat berusaha bangun dari tempatnya tidurnya. Kepalanya serasa diikat dengan kencang. Keram dan nyeri menjalar dengan cepat ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah _namja_ berwajah oval itu berusaha bangun.

Dae Jung menyapu atensinya ke sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang di tempatinya. Ruangan itu dilapis dengan cat berwarna _putih susu_. Aroma obat-obatan yang sangat kuat. Sebuah tiang dengan botol _infuse_ digantung di samping ranjangnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah jarum infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangannya.

"Rumah Sakit…" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dae Jung berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya, merangkai kembali memori yang sempat terlewati.

_'Aku terjatuh dan kemudian…'_

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam sekali, jelas terdapat penyesalan yang amat sangat. Ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini, seharusnya ia bisa menghadiri konferensi pers itu; pikirnya.

"Aw..," _Namja_ itu meringis lagi, kali ini rasa sakit berasal dari pelipisnya. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba menyentuh pelipisnya. Namun terhenti saat telinganya mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang kini memasuki ruangannya.

"Dae jung-_ah_ _gwenchanayo_?" Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar sedikit serak itu mengagetkannya. Yesung dan beberapa _member_ lain masuk beriringan ke ruang rawat yang cukup luas itu.

Iris sepia_-_nya menatap semua _member_ dengan tatapan penuh makna. Beberapa _hyungdeul_ menyungginkan senyuman mereka. Mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada bagian tepi ranjang.

"_Mianhaeyo_…" Lirih Dae Jung. Ia kembali tertunduk. "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuat kekacauan. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyungdeul_…"

"_Ne_, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Mana ada orang yang mau sakit atau merencanakan sakit." Ucap sang _leader_ dengan bijak.

Donghae menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sambil menatap wajah Dae Jung yang masih terlihat pucat. "Ternyata seorang _uisa_ bisa sakit juga ya, Kim Dae Jung!"

"Kim Dae Jung.., Kim-Dae-Jung, um... aku baru sadar kalau namamu terdengar sangat familiar. Apa kita sudah pernah kenalan sebelumnya?" Tanya Eunyhuk sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja terdengar familiar. Kim Dae Jung itu adalah nama salah satu mantan presiden Korea Selatan. _Ish_, begitu saja kau tidak tahu Hyukie. _Appo_!" Kyuhyun meringis sambil menatap _roommate_nya dengan wajah cemberut.

"_Gomawo_ Minie _hyung_. Rasakan itu _magnae_!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kalau namamu sama dengan mantan presiden Korea, orang tuamu pasti ingin kau jadi orang hebat Dae Jung-_ah_!" Cetus Donghae dengan semangat. Senyum lebarnya kembali terpeta, namun menghilang saat menangkap ekspresi suram dari Dae Jung. "Dae Jung-_ah_, _gwenchana_? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Dae Jung menggeleng perlahan. "_Ani_, _hyung_... Semua orang tua pasti berharap yang terbaik untuk anak mereka."

"Oh ya, apa kau tak ingin memberitahukan kondisimu pada mereka?" Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu dengan sukses membbuat Dae Jung merasakan sakit di dadanya. Dengan sudah payah ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Jika aku bisa menghubungi mereka, aku pasti... akan menceritakan semua hal membahagiakan yang pernah aku rasakan selama ini. Tapi..., aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya..., karena mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh..." Dae Jung menundukkan kepalanya, hendak menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mendesak untuk keluar.

Hening...

Tidak butuh waktu cukup lama bagi para _member_ untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan Dae Jung tadi.

Melihat pundak Dae Jung yang sedikit bergetar, Donghae yang sangat memahami rasa sakit yang di rasakan Dae Jung segera merengkuh tubuh lemah itu dalam dekapannya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Air mata itu tak dapat ditahannya lagi.

Mereka berdiri di sekeliling ranjang untuk waktu yg cukup lama. Ketika tangisan Dae Jung mereda menjadi nafas-nafas kelelahan. Donghae pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"_Mianhae_…," Dae Jung berkata tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Kadang aku lupa kalau hidupku sudah berbeda saat ini. Saat ini, aku meninggalkan identitas diriku di Taiwan dan berpetualang di Korea sebatang kara. Cukup sulit untukku percaya bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang peduli padaku." Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, ia pun memasang sebuah senyuman tipis. "_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_..., aku berjanji tidak akan mempermalukan Super Junior. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk memantaskan diri berada di atas panggung bersama kalian yang sudah berjuang keras membesarkan nama Super Junior. Aku harap _hyungdeul_ mau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya." Walau lirih, tak satupun dari ucapan itu yang tidak tertertangkap oleh telinga semua _member_. Semuanya masuk ke dalam pikiran dan hati mereka.

Sang _leader_ mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Dae Jung. Tangan dingin Leeteuk menempel di kulit panasnya. Perlahan tangan itu berpindah tempat dan mulai membelai surai hitam kelimis milik Dae Jung.

Dae Jung tak mengelak, ia bahkan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, kemudian menatap Leeteuk lekat.

"_Ne_, kesempatan itu masih ada untukmu _saengie_." Ucap Leeteuk dengan mantap.

Kali ini Dae Jung merasa tersentuh, relung hatinya yang paling dalam seolah baru saja disiram dengan perasaan bahagia. Entah apa yang membuat senyumnya berkembang seperti saat ini. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia sandarkan kepalanya di lengan kuat sang _leader_ yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"_Gomawo_... Teukie _hyung_..." Bisiknya pelan. Dae Jung mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Op-pa_..." Ucapan lirih dan putus-putus tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir pucat seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah lama terbaring kaku di tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu- hyun... _op-pa_...,"

_Yeoja_ itu terlihat kesulitan menambah asupan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Tubuh lemah itu tiba-tiba menunjukkan reaksi lain. Ia merintih dan sesekali mengerang. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuhnya bergetar hebat diikuti dengan dengungan aneh dari _Elektrokardiograf_ yang kembali menunjukkan detak jantung pasien yang tak beraturan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong my lovely readersss...

Akhirnya bisa posting juga...

Masih ada yg nungguin ff ini kah?

Buat yg udah nunggu lama, gomawo atas pengertiannya.

Gomawo juga untuk semangatnya...

Stiap baca review kalian, author jadi semangat lg tuk nyelesaikan tiap chapternya ^^

.

**One more time, jeongmal gomawo...**

** Take good care of you... See ya ^^  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Response to**_** _R_**_**eviews of the **_**_Seventh Chapter_**

**MyGaemKyu,,** Iya, chapter kmaren itu flashback sbelum ChangKyu moment. Ne, mudah2an gak tergoda ama yg namanya hiatus. Gomawo atas pengertiannya saeng. ^^

**1307Hyemin,,** Tetep mw ikut? Emang brani jalan2 ndiri? Ntar nyasar loh, wkwkwk. Ntar yah kalo ada kesempatan tak bawa ke Aussie, do'ain aja yo. Eonni bukan dokter saengie. Tapi emang rada sensitive dengan hal2 yg ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan. Kagak mw ah kalo dikasi jempol, maunya caramel macchiato adja, plus topping chocolate granules yah kekeke. Wah, gimana caranya nyuruh Dae Jung minggat, kan hyungdeul dah terlanjur sayang tuh ma dia. Hehe, eonni udah tanggung jawab khan? Gomawo… the same goes to u ^^

**Kyuzi,,** Ne, timpuk aja si Dae Jung itu, mau pake apa aja boleh, hehehe. Mian yah Zie, kagak bisa lebih panjang lagi... Eonni cuma bisa buat per chnya kurang lebih 3000 - 4000 kata. Okeh, Let's do our best! Hwaiting Fighting Jia You Semangat! ^^

**IyELF,,** Iya, itu flashback kejadian sminggu yg lalu sebelum Kyu ktmu Changmin. Tentu aja gak da yg nyadar, wong actingnya si Dae Jung keren gitu kekeke. Tuk masa lalu mreka ntar di ch2 depan yah saeng. Gomawo. ^^

**KyuAja,,** Semoga info yg sedikit itu bermanfaat. Ne, gomawo reviewna saengie. ^^

**Bella,,** Gomawo udah mw nungguin saeng. Yapz, oppa dr Mokpo itu emang kelewat baik. Gomawo saeng ^^

**Yunia Christya,,** Kpn hyungdeul tw kalo Dae Jung jahat? Um... kapan yach? mungkin benter lagi, um gak tw juga nieh saeng, tergantung ide eonnie slanjutnya mw nya kayak gimana. Wkwkwk. Ne, buat Yuni juga yah.. hwaitiiiiing... jia you... ganbatte... fighting... ^^

**Riekyumidwife,,** Waah, chapter kmaren panen hujatan buat si Dae Jung. Semua pada sebel n gregetan. Mian eon, kagak bisa update asap, apdet sbs (slow but sure) ajah yah eon, gpp khan? Gomawo dah setia ngereview eon. ^^

**ChwangKyu,,** Gomawo saengie, but gak bosan2 eonie bilang kalo eonni masih harus blajar banyak. Hehe, eonni bukan jeolmeun uisa kog, kalo temennya jeolmeun uisa ia. ChwangKyu momentny nanti yah, tgu aja. Good Luck juga buat saengie ^^

**Ay,,** Gak da yg sempurna kog chingu... Dae Jung juga kan manusia. Ch ini udah di munculin semua sifat manusiawinya Dae Jung #mang ch sbelumnya bukan yah? wkwkwkw. Gomawo dah setia nungguin ff ini. ^^

**SunakumaKYUMIN,,** Ne, gak mungkin lagh oppadeul ngelupain uri magnae. ThanKyu for waiting. Gomawo semangatnya saeng… ^^

**Vha Chandra,,** Kalo dibandingin ama RSnya Iyagi eonni, author papan atas itu, pastinya ff ini pendeeeek banget saeng. So, gak usah di bandingin ama RS yah, RS mah kagak ada lawan, extra ordinary bgt! Tapi kalo liat ff normal lainnya sieh about 4000 kata itu udah termasuk lumayan panjang #cari2 excuse, wkwkwk. Boleh aja nebak n tebakannya bagus juga. But, eonni gak bisa bilang kalo tebakanny bener or salah, ntar gak seru khan kalo dah tw duluan. Kalo latar belakangnya, ntar di bongkar di ch2 slanjutnya. Selamat menunggu yah, hehe… Gomawo dah nyempetin tuk review ^^

**Ges,,** hehehe Dae Jung jd kaya tanah longsor aja yah, pake bikin erosi sagala. Nah, menurut saengie, kira2 ch ini si Dae Jung rada menderita gak? Yah oleh2nya udah tak bagiin ama yg lain, kekeke. Gomawo reviewna ^^

**YayaELclouds,,** Mianhe chingu-ya... Author cuma bisa bikin segini tuk tiap chapternya. Harap maklum yah. Moga yg sedikit ini gak mengecewakan. Gomawo chingu dah mw nungguin ^^

**DesvianaDewi12,,** Gomawooo ^^

**GaemGyu92,,** Cup… cup… #kasi tissue. Kalo ditanya knapa harus Kyu yg ngalamin? Coz, oppa yg satu itu main cast di ff ini, #Lirik si abang. Gomawo reviewna chingu… ^^

**Ochaiia,,** Hoaaa… jd terharu… gomawooo bgt saengie… Ne, si Dae Jung itu emang lg berusaha cari perhatiannya hyungdeul. But, dia gak seperfect itu kog saeng. Hehehe, ne, sengaja dimasukin biar kagak tegang bacanya, n cuma si duo EunHae yg paling pas tuk adengan kocak. Kajja! Kita minta Changminie tuk bantuin Kyunie. Gomawo yah saeng… moga info yg sedikit ini bisa bermanfaat. ^^

**Octaviani,,** Wadueh, suka yg nyesek2 nde? Eonni cuma ngikutin ide n feeling aja kog. So gak bisa mastiin juga bisa kapan bisa buat yg nyesek n kapan bisa buat yg lucu. Moga gak mngecewakan yah. Gomawo dah mw review saeng ^^

**Gyurievil,,** Wah bisa gaswat kalo bolos ampe 2 pekan. Ne, boleh. Eonni serahin ama kamu aja yah gimana baiknya. Btw kapan mulai di posting? Hehe gak sabar mw liat. Gomawo saengie, moga gak ngerepotin yah ^^

**Indahpus96,,** Ne, udah di lanjutin. Gomawo dah mw nungguin ^^

**Blackyuline,,** #ikutan peluk Kyunie… Um, mianhe chingu, gak bisa asap updatena. Cuma bisa pake status slow but sure. Gomawo dah stia RnR. ^^

**KyuLarisa,,** Ckckck ampe jamuran, lumutan? ? Hehe eonni bukan dokter or suster saeng. Gomawooo… ^^

**Jmhyewon,,** Ne boleh kog panggil eonni. But, ada yg musti di ralat dikit nieh saeng. Bukan lebih tua, tapi... lebih dewasa, wkwkwk. Wah gomawo perhatiannya... hehehe jgn kurus dunx, langsing aja yah, hehehe. Gomawoo ^^

**Chemista112,,** Um, kapan yah oppadeul tau? ? Eonni jg belum tw nieh kapan, kekeke. Kecepatan cahaya? Kagak mungkin kesampean deh kayakna. Gomawo reviewna ^^

**Okta1004,,** Ne, di ch ini udah sedikit di jelasin tentang ciri2 fisikna si Dae Jung, walopun gak ditel but gpp lah ya. Gomawo… ^^

**Kyuminhae,,** Semangat bgt! Ntar tag sampein ke Kyuhyunie, hehe. Gomawo dah singgah tuk read n review ^^

**Ahra,,** Mianhe… #Lirik uri magnae. Kyuhyun oppa jgn keluyuran kemana2, disini aja temenin aku nyelesain ff ini, wkwkw. Gomawo reviewna saeng ^^

**HeeeHyun,,** Moga Kyu oppa gak drop lg yah. Author gak kuliah di fak. Kedokteran chingu. Kemaren kuliahny di jurusan Bahasa n Seni. Um… untuk tau info2 yg author tuliskan di ff ini, gak musti kuliah kedokteran dulu kog, hehe. Gomawo dah mw nungguin ^^

**Anastasia,,** Ne, moga bisa yah bikin Kyu menang. Gak kebayang deh kalo Kyu nya kalah. Gomawo masukannya saeng ^^

**ZeeKyu,,** #kasi tissue… Jangan sampai yah, gak mw deh ampe ada acara demo2an sagala. Gomawo ^^

**Haera,,** Salam kenal saeng… Gomawo dah mw singgah n review. ^^

**SPARKYU,,** Gomawoooo dah setia nungguin… ^^

**Evilkyu Vee,,** Annyeong chingu-ya… Gomawoo... but, aslinya masih bnyk kekurangan disana sini loh. Wadueh... bnyak bgt yah yg nebak kalo author amatiran ini seorang dokter or sejenisnya. Hm… baiklah akan lebih diperjelas lagi. Um,, jujur... author bukan seorang dokter, perawat, apoteker, or sejenisnya. Walupun sama2 nanganin manusia, but kerjaan author jauuuuh bgt dari dunia medis. Tapi... author emang hobi baca buku2 anak kedoktran n cari2 info tentang penyakit n kesehatan. So, jgn heran kalo tulisan ini juga rada2 menjurus kesana. Hanya ingin berbagi pengetahuan aja, smoga yg sedikit ini bermanfaat. Gomawo yah chingu, dah mw meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. ^^

**137MinMinMin137,,** Kwkwkwk,,, Skali2 buat Chulie oppa ooc disini. Tenang aja chingu… air matanya kagak bakalan abis, special tuk ff ini. Gomawo… ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

"_Ne_, kesempatan itu masih ada untukmu _saengie_." Ucap Leeteuk dengan mantap.

Kali ini Dae Jung merasa tersentuh, relung hatinya yang paling dalam seolah baru saja disiram dengan perasaan bahagia. Entah apa yang membuat senyumnya berkembang seperti saat ini. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia sandarkan kepalanya di lengan kuat sang _leader_ yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"_Gomawo_... Teukie _hyung_..." Bisiknya pelan. Dae Jung mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan.

.

.

"_Op-pa_..." Ucapan lirih dan putus-putus tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir pucat seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah lama terbaring kaku di tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu- hyun... _op-pa_...,"

_Yeoja_ itu terlihat kesulitan menambah asupan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Tubuh lemah itu tiba-tiba menunjukkan reaksi lain. Ia merintih dan sesekali mengerang. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuhnya bergetar hebat diikuti dengan dengungan aneh dari _Elektrokardiograf_ yang kembali menunjukkan detak jantung pasien yang tak beraturan.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_9th Chapter_ **

Seorang perawat yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang inap sang pasien sontak terkesiap melihat keadaan tidak normal pada _yeoja_ itu. Dengan sigap ia pun melakukan pertolongan pertama, kemudian segera memanggil _uisa_ yang selama ini menanganinya.

Namun, ketika _uisa_ sampai, tubuh pasien itu sudah terbujur kaku. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. _Uisa_ pun segera memeriksa denyut nadi, detak jantung serta sistem pernafasan sang pasien. Setelah yakin dengan diagnosanya, _uisa_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menatap perawat yang ada di sampingnya.

Perlahan, tangan _uisa_ melepaskan jarum infus dari lengan kiri _yeoja_ itu. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sang perawat juga menutup saluran vena sentral yang terpasang di bagian tengah dada pasien kemudian merapikan alat-alat tersebut di tempatnya.

Dengan lembut, _uisa_ melepaskan saluran nasogastric tempat penyaluran makanan yang masuk melewati hidung pasien. Kemudian _uisa_ menghentikan asupan oksigen, lalu melepaskan alat bantu ventilatornya. Perawat yang membantu _uisa_ tadi juga ikut melepaskan alat-alat lain yang terpasang di tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

Alat monitor jantung masih menunjukkan keadaan yang stabil. Angka saturasi oksigen bergerak turun. _Uisa_ membiarkan jantung pasien bergerak sampai akhirnya melambat, lalu berhenti. Lengkingan suara nyaring dan panjang dari e_lektrokardiograf_ menjadi akhir dari semuanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah merasakan berat tubuh Dae Jung yang bertumpu padanya, Leeteuk perlahan merebahkan tubuh lemah itu ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. Donghae pun ikut merapatkan selimut sampai keatas dada Dae Jung.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar." Titah sang _leader_ yang langsung di jalankan _member_ lain tanpa protes.

"Aku pikir dia adalah sosok yang ceria. Tak kusangka dia memiliki kisah hidup yang sulit." Tutur Shindong pelan seraya mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Sungmin.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dia hidup seorang diri. Tapi didepan kita, dia sudah berusaha menunjukkan sosoknya yang tegar." Sungmin menambahkan.

"Apa selama ini kita sudah membuatnya tertekan?" Ucapan sang _lead dancer_ itu membuat _member_ lain menatapnya bersamaan. "Um…, maksudku mungkin perlakuan kita selama ini sudah membuatnya terpojok, tapi…, mungkin saja dia memang punya masalah pribadi yang lain kan." Eunhyuk mencoba mencari alasan lainnya.

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Mereka mulai disibuk lagi dengan berbagai macam hipotesa serta perasaan bersalah lainnya.

_'Apa dulu hyungdeul juga merasakan hal ini?' _

_'Sepertinya… kau jauh lebih beruntung dari ku Dae Jung-ssi.' _

Saat ini tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari senyuman getir yang terlukis di wajah sang _magnae_. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke luar.

Kepala bersurai coklat itu menengadah pada langit yang kini bersembunyi di balik awan besar. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik saku celana gelapnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, "Apa ucapan _manager_ _hyung_ waktu itu masih berlaku? Apa Dae Jung benar-benar akan menggantikanku?" Kyuhyun mendesah panjang.

Setelah membebaskan nafasnya yang tertahan sejenak, ia kemudian menghampiri satu-satunya pohon besar yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Ia sandarkan kepala dan punggungnya disana. Udara segar mulai menggelitik permukaan wajah penuh ekspresi yang sulit untuk dimaknai. Dan tanpa diminta, memori-memori pada saat dirinya baru bergabung dengan Super Junior mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

_"Begitukah caramu memberi salam pada orang yang baru kau kenal?!"_

_"Terserah kau mau tidur mana saja!"_

_"Masakan macam apa ini!"_

_"Gerakanmu buruk sekali!"_

_"Apa kau tidak diajarkan cara menari selama training!_

_"Jangan harap kami mau menerimamu begitu saja!"_

_"Kau-_

Sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, bermaksud menghapus kenangan pahit itu dari ingatannya. Namun hal itu sia-sia, video di memori otaknya mulai menyiarkan ulang gambar-gambar serta suara-suara tak menyenangkan lainnya. Kabut tipis pun mulai tampak lagi. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Meskipun pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Cairan hangat itu sudah jatuh berurai di sudut pipinya tanpa izin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Oppa.., Dae Jung oppa.., kemarilah…"_

"_Chagiya…"_

"_Ne, kemarilah…."_

"_Chagiya, aku-, tunggu, jangan pergi..."_

"_Chagi!"_

DEG

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. _Namja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bola mata _sepia_ miliknya bergerak dengan cepat, mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Namun, tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Hufth…" Ia menghela nafas panjang, menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah rutinitas alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, para _member_ yang tidak memiliki jadwal lagi langsung menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sudah tiga hari sejak dibatalkannya konferensi pers itu, ternyata ada kebijakan lain dari manajemen. Sehari setelah pembatalan itu, mereka tetap melaksanakan _comeback_ tanpa Dae Jung dan otomatis tidak ada pengumuman mengenai penambahan _member_ baru Super Junior. Namun, bukan berarti pihak manajemen akan mencabut keputusan semula, mereka hanya menundanya setelah kondisi Dae Jung benar-benar membaik.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika mendengar_ roommate_nya memilih untuk menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Dae Jung berdua dengan Donghae. Namun, ada sedikit perasaan lega juga karena saat ini Kyuhyun merasa butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dikamar dan tak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun sejak tiba di _dorm_ tadi. Lagi pula, setelah pulang tadi beberapa _hyungdeul_nya juga langsung menuju ke tempat istirahat mereka dikarenakan kondisi tubuh yang memang sudah lelah dengan aktivitas mereka satu harian ini.

Kyuhyun memandangi dirinya di cermin cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil piyama kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Namun malangnya, ia tak melihat cairan kental yang entah sejak kapan berada di sekitar pintu kamar mandinya. Alhasil, Kyuhyun pun terpeleset setelah kakinya menginjak sabun cair itu. Tubuhnya meluncur begitu saja dan terbanting keras di lantai kamar mandi. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang diingatnya melainkan pemandangan gelap yang tiba-tiba muncul.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya setelah terbaring untuk waktu yang cukup lama disana. Dinding kamar mandi yang dilapisi keramik putih-biru menyambutnya dengan mata masih berkunang-kunang.

Dengan lunglai, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdiri. Kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan efek dari kejadian tadi. Kakinya yang mulai lemas tak kuasa lagi untuk membawanya keluar dari sana. Ia pun kemudian menyalakan pancuran air hangat setelah susah payah melepas pakaiannya.

Air hangat itu terasa begitu meresap kedalam tubuhnya dan sedikit membantu mengurangi rasa penat dan nyeri yang ia rasakan dalam waktu bersamaan. Sekitar hampir setengah jam Kyuhyun berdiam diri disana, sampai akhirnya dia keluar dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat tidur.

Diliriknya jam dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Kyuhyun pun segera menutup jendela yang masih terbuka dan akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Setelah kejadian malam itu, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk pergi kealam mimpinya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah terjatuh kemarin, _rehearsal_ hari ini benar-benar terasa sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Belum lagi pikirannya yang sedang kacau, semakin menambah buruk kondisinya saat ini. _Dance step_nya, gerakannya, tempo, semuanya. Walau sudah sekuat tenaga ia kerahkan usahanya untuk tetap selaras dengan _member_ lain, Kyuhyun terus saja membuat kesalahan berulang kali. Dan semua itu memunculkan rasa bersalahnya pada _member_ lain karena harus mengulang gerakan mereka.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang duduk di lantai dekat jendela yang ada di ruang latihan. Dia menatap keluar jendela sambil mendesah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanyut dalam pikiran dan emosinya sendiri. Bahkan untuk bercakap-cakap dengan dengan _member_ lain pun lelah rasanya.

"Kyuhyunie." Panggil Eunhyuk. Namun, yang dipanggil tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak. Dia tampak agak kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya, _'Apa __lagi__ sekarang? Apa kau tak bisa mengerti kondisiku Hyukie?!'_ Protesnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Wae__ H__yuk_?" Ucapnya pelan sambil melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Terlalu lelah untuk melakukan lebih dari itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih fokus jika kita sedang latihan? Sejak tadi kau terus saja membuat kesalahan tak penting. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk menghentikan rutinitasmu bermain _game_ sampai larut. Jangan sampai sifat maniak _game_mu itu memperburuk penampilan kita!" Selama ini Eunhyuk memang merasa menjadi _member_ yang paling bertanggung jawab dengan _dance_ mereka. Sang _lead dancer_ itu bahkan tak menyadari nada bicaranya yang sedikit tajam.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Dan itu semua semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar sudah melakukan yang aku bisa hari ini. Aku tahu itu mungkin tidak terlihat baik, tapi aku benar-benar sudah berusaha keras." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Lagi pula bukan hanya aku yang membuat kesalahan, yang lain juga melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Aku bukan satu-satunya!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak enak didengar.

Eunhyuk sempat terperangah setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia sempat tak percaya kalau _magnae_nya yang satu itu akan membentaknya. _Narrow eyes_ miliknya terlihat semakin tajam, menunjukkan kalau sang pemilik manik itu sedang marah. "Apa kau yakin sudah berusaha keras! Aku sama sekali tak melihat usaha kerasmu itu tadi! Bahkan Dae Jung saja jauh lebih baik darimu!"

Kata-kata itu dengan sempurna menusuk tepat di hati Kyuhyun. Dia merasa tubuhnya semakin panas.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara bicaramu Hyukie!" Bisa terdengar jelas kemarahan pada kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan sikap kurang ajarmu _magnae_!" Eunhyuk berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah keterlaluan hari ini!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu mulai mencuri perhatian _member_ lainnya.

"NE, AKU SUDAH KETERLALUAN. AKU MEMANG _MAGNAE_ YANG KURANG AJAR. AKU MEMANG _MAGNAE_ YANG SELALU MEREPOTKAN _HYUNGDEULNYA._ AKU JUGA _MAGNAE_ YANG BODOH, UNTUK MENARI SAJA TAK BECUS, DAN HARI INI KAU MEMPERJELAS SEMUANYA. BAHWA AKU ADALAH _MAGNAE_ YANG TIDAK BERGUNA, HANYA BISA MEMBEBANI KALIAN SEMUA, BENAR KAN?!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Hancur sudah pertahanannya selama ini. Sejak kedatangan Dae Jung, secara sadar maupun tidak, ia merasa _hyungdeul_ sering membanding-bandingkan mereka. Dan tentu saja sikap Dae Jung yang kelewat baik itu sudah mencuri simpati mereka.

Belum lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang. Tubuhnya yang tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Ia akan mudah lelah. Ia sering merasa lemah dan rapuh. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh. Tidak sekali pun! Selama ini Kyuhyun sudah berusaha keras menutupi semua itu dengan keusilannya, berharap _hyungdeul_nya tidak lagi menghawatirkannya.

Akan tetapi, tidak bisakah mereka mencoba untuk memahami? Tidak bisakah mereka melihat seberapa keras ia berusaha? Bagaimana dia berlatih tiada henti hanya untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya? Bagaimana ia menanggung segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dari tubuhnya? Mereka bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa hal itu tidak semudah dulu. Dan semua itu menjadi semakin rumit setelah kedatangan member baru yang sudah jelas-jelas akan mengancam posisinya sebagai _magnae_ Super Junior.

Para anggota lain kini telah berkumpul di sekitar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyunie… tenanglah!" Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung sang _magnae_. "Hyukie tak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Kami tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu Kyunie, mengapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak…" Sambung Donghae yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Itu benar Kyuhyunie, Eunhyukie hanya meminta mu untuk lebih fokus saja." Tambah Yesung.

"_Ne_, kau tahukan Hyukie selalu ingin menampilkan _dance_ terbaik di setiap penampilan kita." Leeteuk pun turut serta menenangkan sang _magnae_.

Walau diucapkan dengan lembut, semua kata-kata itu tak berdampak apa-apa lagi pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau. Hal terakhir yang ia lakukan hanyalah menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"_Mianhae_…" Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun sebelum ia dengan cepat menarik diri dan berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kyuhyunie…" Panggil Ryewook sembari melangkah hendak menyusul Kyuhyun. Namun, tangan kekar Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Biarkan dia Wookie." Sungmin mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Ryewook ketika merasakan sang _eternal magnae_ itu hendak melepaskan dirinya. "Mengertilah..., dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Panggil Changmin pelan. Beruntung yang dipanggil bisa mendengar.

"Hn…" Hanya itulah respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau… baik-baik saja kan?" Changmin yang berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau tanyakan itu padaku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu mulai menghitung dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Hehehe…aku tidak mengingatnya…" Sambil memasang wajah polosnya, jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ jangkung itu.

"7 kali, dan aku pun sudah menjawabnya sebanyak pertanyaan mu. Ternyata kau belum puas setelah berhasil membuatku dikejar-kejar _fans_?" Sindir Kyuhyun, mengingat kembali kecelakaan kecil yang mereka alami sore ini. Namun, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena setidaknya semua itu bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik saat ini.

Changmin tertawa lebar, "Itu tidak disengaja… Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja, lagi pula kan bukan kau saja yang di kejar-kejar mereka." Jawab Changmin santai sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi. Senyuman _innocent_ yang seperti anak kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin marah namun tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Changminie, kau ini-"

"Taksi!" Teriak Changmin tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju taksi yang mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Kyuhyunie, cepatlah!" Pinta Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelahnya. Lalu dengan malas ia langkahkan juga kakinya menuju taksi tersebut.

.

.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," Gumam Changmin. Manik hitam itu mengamati keadaan awan yang sepertinya sedang berlomba-lomba menutupi warna biru langit yang masih tersisa.

"Sepertinya…" Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Perjalanan itu hanya didominasi dengan pembicaraan Changmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan anggukan kepala.

Tak terasa langkah kaki kedua _namja_ sebaya itu akhirnya membawa mereka pada sebuah pantai yang cukup indah. Yang semakin membuat tenang adalah suasana pantai yang sepi dari keramaian kota.

"Hey Kyu, mau tanding denganku? Hari ini kau pasti akan kalah!" Ucap Changmin percaya diri sambil mengeluarkan PSP dari ransel yang dibawanya. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di atas pasir tanpa beralaskan apapun. Mereka bahkan sudah membuka sepatu mereka, hendak merasakan sentuhan hangat pasir pantai di musim panas.

"Aku sedang tak ingin main game." Jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan. Biasanya ia akan mengucapkan perkataan sarkastis dengan angkuhnya saat pernyataan itu dilontarkan sahabatnya. Tapi tidak kali ini, ia seperti tidak berminat untuk meladeni Changmin. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun kembali memandangi ombak kecil di tepi pantai yang sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan riang.

Changmin tertegun sesaat, sekali lagi ia menangkap gelagat aneh yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di kepalanya, namun ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu memberinya jawaban. Changmin kemudian memilih berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau masih meremehkanku? Kali ini kau tak aka-" Suara _baritone_ bernada cetus itu harus ditahannya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi sedih dari wajah sahabatnya. Wajah itu terlihat tak menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang mendesah panjang. "Kau sungguh tak ingin cerita padaku?" Nada bicaranya mulai serius. _Namja_ itu masih menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Sepertinya…, selama ini hanya aku yang benar-benar memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang sahabat." Penyataan itu akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Namun, Changmin sudah memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Apa aku masih belum pantas untuk menjadi sahabatmu?"

Ucapan lirih dilengkapi dengan raut wajah sedih itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. _'Apa aku sudah menyakitimu Changmin-ah? Mianhae... aku sungguh bukan sahabat yang baik. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau terbebani dengan semua masalahku...'_ Kyuhyun masih tak menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Ia masih saja diam membisu.

"Sepertinya..., aku memang belum pantas untuk kau jadikan sahabat Kyuhyun-_ah_. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun kita berteman, tapi…" Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya lagi. "_Mianhae_… sudah memaksamu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi... dan aku juga... tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Changmin mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Mengapa semuanya terasa semakin sulit… Apa pada akhirnya semuanya akan pergi meninggalkanku? Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku, Changminie?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Changmin. Salahkan suasana yang terlalu sepi, sehingga suara kecil Kyuhyun bisa terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Changmin.

Changmin sempat binggung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha berpikir keras memahami maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ak-aku… harus bagaimana? Changmin-_ah..._ aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun meremas keras ujung bajunya. Mencoba menahan tangisnya yang hendak keluar.

"Kyuhyunie…" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan karena sakit menahan tangis. Ia pun segera merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Tangis Kyuhyun akhirnya pecah dan tak bisa terbendung sedikitpun.

"Kau tak perlu memasang topeng bahagiamu itu didepanku Kyuhyunie… Menangislah sepuasmu… Jangan pernah menahannya lagi…" Changmin semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Ucapan tulus tadi semakin membuatnya terisak keras. Biarlah kali ini dia terlihat rapuh. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan teriakan kecil yang berasal dari lubuk hati terdalamnya saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa dia sudah meninggal. Kau harus menerima semuanya Dae Jung-_ah_. _Aku_ sudah katakan sejak awal bahwa alat-alat itu tak bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama." Ujar _uisa_ dengan tegas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Dae Jung menggerakan bibirnya sedikit setelah mendengar pernyataan yang bertubi-tubi dilontarkan _uisa_ padanya "Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun." Sangkal Dae Jung. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan _uisa_ yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya itu.

"Tak ada gunanya membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menerima kenyataan." Ucap _uisa_ lebih lembut. Mencoba memilih kata-kata yang kiranya tepat untuk diucapkan.

Hening…

Saat itulah, Dae Jung tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya, lalu terisak. Kembali ia rasakan sesak di dadanya. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, pertahanannya pun roboh seketika seiring dengan isakan kerasnya yang semakin menjadi.

Dengan semua kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima, saat itu jugalah bisikan-bisikan jahat mulai merasuki hati dan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Semoga chapter yang sedikit ini tidak mengecewakan...

Mianhae... author gak bisa update cepat.

Dengan kesibukan author yg sekarang, 1 pekan itu sebenernya sudah terhitung cepat loh.

Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika updatenya bisa mencapai 2 pekan.

Author bener2 lg struggling tuk tidak tergoda dengan rayuan 'hiatus'

Gomawo untuk semua readers setia ff ini...

Gomawo juga tuk semua review yang masuk ^^

Author cuma mau menegaskan saja kalo tokoh Dae Jung disini hanya 'fiksi' belaka

Mianhae sudah membuat para readers harus mengeluarkan energi negatif bernama 'benci'

Tapi, sebenarnya hal itu juga menjadi bukti betapa sayangnya kalian pada 'our lovely magnae' ^^

Sampai kapanpun, Kyuhyun oppa akan slalu jadi 'irreplaceable one in our heart', isn't he? ^^

.

** Have a lovely day... Annyeong... ^^  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Response to**_** _R_**_**eviews of the **_**_Eighth Chapter_**

**ChwangKyu,,** Gomawoo... dah setia nungguin…

**Blackyuline,,** Ne, ch kmaren itu edisi special tuk si member baru itu. Biar gak pada penasaran lagi sama latar belakangnya. Mianhae kalo part Kyuhyunienya gak banyak kmaren, anggap aja Kyupa lg nyiapin mentalnya tuk chapter kedepan, termasuk ch ini, hehe. Gomawo reviewna..

**Desviana407,,** Ne, akan di usahakan. Gomawoo... dah mw review.

**MyGaemKyu,,** Gomawoo saeng... iya ch kmaren ch khusus tuk ngejelesin asal-usul si Dae jung itu.

**Anastasia,,** Gak telat kog… telat jg gak papa, dr pd gak, hehe. Gomawoo reviewna, jangan bosen yah saeng…

**Jmhyewon,, **Mana gorenganny? Kog gak nyampe2? Wkwkwk. Welcome back… review mu slalu sukses buat eonni senyum2 ndiri saeng, menghibur banget… Gomawo…, um, kalo ditanya eoni kmana aja, eonni memang lg sibuk saeng, n gak perlu di jelaskan detainya kan. Ditunggu review berikutnya..

**Dinikyu,,** Ne, author ngerti kog. Gomawo yah masih mw review…

**Gyurievil,,** Ch ini Kyupa udah main banyak kan? Gomawo reviewna saeng. Oia kmaren2 udah eoni kirim pickyunya lwt fb. Gomawo yah…

**KyuAja,,** Eonni gak bakalan menduakan Kyupa saengi… Gomawo reviewna…

**Ahra,,** Jawabannya ntar yah chingu.. Biar seru, hehe. Gomawo dah setia ngereview…

**Mimi,, **Gomawo yah buat masukannya, si Dae Jung itu memang main cast kog, tapi untuk yg antagonisnya. Author bisa ngerti kog knapa chingu bisa komen gitu. Um… mw pinjam statementnya author2 lain aja deh, mereka sering bilang, don't like, don't read. So, kalo emang gak suka n bikin ngeganggu, gak usah di baca ajah yah chingu, ntar malah bikin esmosi. Ok.

**IyELF,,** Hm, jadi serba salah nie. Jujur eoni gak sama skali bermaksud tuk fokus di Dae Jung aja, cuma mw menguak dikit2 tentang masalaluny si Dae Jung aja kog. But, mianhe kalo terkesan begitu.. Gomawo reviewna saeng…

**Riekyumidwife,,** Iya eonni, di ch ini dah di banyakin part babyKyu-nya. Gomawo reviewna eon..

**Angput02,,** Tuk masalah Dae Jung ama Kyupa ntar bakalan smakin di perjelas di ch slanjutnya. Ne, eonni ngerti kog saeng, yg rajin yah blajarnya. Gomawo dah nyempetin tuk review…

**Indahpus96,,** Di ch2 slajutnya bakal lebih di buka semua alasan si Daejung itu. Gomawo reviewna..

**Ges,,** Si Dj brubah jd baik? Trus dia tiba2 gak jd dendam n ngundurin diri dr SJ? Ckckck boleh juga idenya. Liat aja nanti yah saeng. Gak serukan kalo di bocorin skarang. Gomawo dah mw review…

**NLSparkyu,,** Wah, author surprise bgt kalo ch kmaren bisa ngasi dampak sehebat ini. Ckckck, komen chingu sempet ngebuat author deep thinking. Iya, Dae Jung itu memang main castnya tapi tuk yg antagonisnya. Member Suju tetap punya peran penting di sini. Ne, cheonmaneyo, author welcome bgt dengan komen apapun, gomawo yah dah nyempetin tuk review.

**KyuLarisa,,** Gomawoo saeng… iya, bener banget yg saengi bilang, karna si DJ pemeran utama antagonisny jd emang perlu di jelasin asal usulny dia n alasan dendamny. Eonni bisa ngerti kog, knapa banyak yg kurang srek ama ch kmaren, coz everybody is different. So, pastinya punya pendapat yg beda2 juga khan. Gomawo atas pengertiannya saeng.

**Bella,,** Ne, udah dibanyakin kog part Kyuhun oppa di sini. Iya, eonni emang lg sibuk bgt. Gomawo yah saeng dah mw nungguin ff ini. Ssttt, jgn bilang2 yah, sbenernya kemunculan si yeoja itu bukan konflik baru, ups… jadi keceplosan. Sampe sini aja dulu yah, ntar gak seru khan kalo eonni jelasin kelanjutannya. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**Ay,,** Ne, special ch buat si Dj kmaren. Gomawo bgt chingu udah mw nungguin.

**YayaELFclouds,, **Oke, tetep di lanjut kog… gomawo reviewna..

**1307Hyemin,,** Jawabanya ntar bakalan terkuak di ch2 slanjutnya saeng. Wah2 ampe bw peta n kacang yah. Hehe, emang sie, kalo kesana emang musti bawa peta, coz universitasnya geduee… bgt, so kalo gak bawa peta pasti bisa nyasar saking besarnya. Bahkan native di sana juga kadang masih bawa peta. Wah, dah keturan pelit sapa nieh? #lirik Teukie oppa hehe. Ne, PS nya di terima. Ok. Gomawo reviewna saengie…

**SunakumaKYUMIN,,** Ne, request di terima, ChwangKyu moments on. Gomawo reviewna..

**Ariskagyu,,** Ne, author sebenernya hampir tergoda dgn yg namanya hiatus, but karna masih ada yg nyemangatin author, so gak jadi deh, hehe. Gomawo udah mw nunggu chingu-ya..

**Okta1004,, **Gomawoo udah nungguin, Ch kali ini part Kyuhyun oppa udah dibanyakin kog.

**137MinMinMin137,, **Gomawo reviewna chingu… tuk harapan n pertanyaannya, di muat di ch2 depan yah chingu.

**Octaviani,, **Bingung knapa saeng?

**Chemista112,,** Di jawab di next2 ch yag chingu. Gomawo dah mw singgah di ff ini.

**Kyuminhae,, **Wah, wah, wah, tebakannya boleh juga, rada2 nyerempet ama pikiran author, but gak tau juga nieh, coz hasil akhirnya author serahkan sepenuhnya ama jemari-jemari kecil ini. Gomawo reviewna..

**GaemGyu92,, **Ckckck, isi reviewna chingu kmaren bener2 tertuang di ch ini. Author sempet terheran2 pas baca kmaren, kog reviewna bisa mirip bgt ama ide tuk ch kali ini. Gak kog chingu, mukanya Kyuhyun oppa gak pantes buat menderita, tapi… karna statusnya sbagai magnae tersayang, so, bakalan seru bgt kalo dia main cast nya. N, kalo udah main cast, fokus cerita, baik itu sedih or bahagia, pastinya porsinya paling banyak. Iiiih, taakyuuut di maem heebum, wkwkw. Gomawo reviewna chingu…

**HeeeHyun,,** Ne, cheonma. Gomawo bgt dah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu…

**Yunia Christya,,** Buat yg ngeluh karna partnya Kyuhyun oppa sangat sedikit di ch kmaren, teneng aja di ch ini udah dibanyakin kog. Gomawo yah saeng… Fighting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa dia sudah meninggal. Kau harus menerima semuanya Dae Jung-_ah_. Aku sudah katakan sejak awal bahwa alat-alat itu tak bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama." Ujar _uisa_ dengan tegas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Dae Jung menggerakan bibirnya sedikit setelah mendengar pernyataan yang bertubi-tubi dilontarkan _uisa_ padanya "Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun." Sangkal Dae Jung. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan _uisa_ yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya itu.

"Tak ada gunanya membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menerima kenyataan." Ucap _uisa_ lebih lembut. Mencoba memilih kata-kata yang kiranya tepat untuk diucapkan.

Hening…

Saat itulah, Dae Jung tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya, lalu terisak. Kembali ia rasakan sesak di dadanya. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, pertahanannya pun roboh seketika seiring dengan isakan kerasnya yang semakin menjadi.

Dengan semua kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima, saat itu jugalah bisikan-bisikan jahat mulai merasuki hati dan pikirannya.

**.**

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_10th Chapter_ **

Setelah seharian menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, si raja siang akhirnya kembali ke singgasananya. Tanpa diminta, tugasnya langsung diambil alih oleh sang rembulan. Namun, keberadaannya tak begitu nampak karena pasukan awan hitam sudah sejak tadi berkuasa disana.

Suasana petang itu semakin suram ketika rintik hujan mulai turun, ikut menangis bersama seorang _namja_ yang saat ini sedang meluapkan kesedihan di pelukan sahabatnya. Rasa penat bercampur pedih sudah tak sanggup lagi ia simpan sendiri. Fisiknya pun seolah berontak meminta haknya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak dipenuhi dengan baik.

Changmin melakukan gerakan kecil seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk berhenti sejenak agar mereka dapat mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, raut wajah itu, isakan yang memilukan itu, serta air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi, membuat Changmin terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mencoba melindungi Kyuhyun dari air mata langit yang semakin deras.

Setelah beberapa saat, Changmin mulai mencoba lagi mengajak Kyuhyun untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka sekarang. Beberapa kali ia memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, namun Kyuhyun masih tak merespon. Changmin yang mengira suaranya tak dapat terdengar karena suara hujan yang lebih mendominasi perlahan mulai meregangkan pelukannya. Ia juga merasakan sahabatnya yang mulai melepaskan tautan tangannya pada tubuhnya. Namun, _namja_ itu mulai merasa tak nyaman ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendadak tak bergerak sedikitpun, suara isakannya tak lagi terdengar, bahkan saat ini matanya sudah terpejam sempurna. Ketika sedikit membuat jarak, ia pun tersentak kaget mendapati tubuh sahabatnya yang limbung ke samping. Dengan cepat Changmin menopang tubuh lemah itu. Wajah Changmin semakin terlihat panik ketika otaknya baru saja membuat kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

* * *

.

"_Hyungdeul_…_ottokehayo_?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryewook mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Ini sudah larut malam dan… hujannya deras sekali _hyung_..., aku takut Kyuhyunie, hiks…" Ia sudah sejak tadi menangis.

"Tenanglah Wookie... Kita tunggu saja mereka pulang. Aku yakin Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja." Yesung merangkul _roommate_nya itu, mencoba menenangkannya walau ia sendiri pun sebenarnya tak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan sedikit kasar. Tampaklah Leeteuk, Siwon dan Sungmin yang baru saja masuk dalam keadaan sedikit basah.

Dari ekspresi mereka, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, para _member_ yang sejak tadi menunggu sudah bisa mengetahui hasilnya.

"Kami sudah mencari Kyuhyunie ke tempat-tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, tapi..." Sang _leader_ hanya bisa menghela nafas lelahnya.

Keheningan kembali menyapa…

"Hiks… hiks…_mianhae_… _mianhae_…" Sang _lead dancer_ itu dalam sekejap sudah membuat semua mata menatapnya. "Aku tak bermaksud membentaknya, aku juga tidak-, hiks..."

"Eunhyukie..., _uljima_..., kami tidak menyalahkanmu..., _uljima_..." Donghae dengan cepat merangkul sahabatnya itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia pun ikut menangis.

"_Aigoo_… kenapa kita tidak menghubungi Changmin-_ah_ saja, atau Minho-_ya_." Ucap Shindong.

"Atau Ahra-_ssi_." Tambah Siwon.

Mereka pun masing-masing segera menghubungi orang yang dimaksud.

"Ponsel Changmin-_ah_ tidak diangkat." Sungmin pun menatap Shindong yang sedang menghubungi Minho. Dengan raut wajah kecewa Shidong pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arha bilang Kyuhyunie sudah lama tidak menghubunginya." Siwon juga ikut memberikan laporan.

"Siwon-_ah_, sejak kapan kau punya nomor ponsel Ahra-_ssi_? Setahuku, Kyuhyunie tak pernah memberikannya padamu." Heechul mulai memasang tampang menyelidik pada Siwon yang tampak gugup.

"Yunho-_ya_, apa Changminie bersamamu?" Suara cukup keras dari sang _leader_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Apa Kyuhyunie bersamanya?" Wajah sang _leader_ tampak serius mendengarkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Yunho-_ya_." Leeteuk menutup ponselnya. Semua _member_ dengan kompak menatapnya sambil memasang tampang minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kyuhyunie ada bersama Changminie..." Terdengar hembusan nafas kelegaan dari beberapa _member_. "Tapi...," Leeteuk menarik nafasnya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dirinya seraya meladeni tatapan _dongsaengdeul_ yang sejak tadi tak teralihkan darinya. "Yunho bilang dia juga tidak tahu mereka ada dimana. Changmin hanya memberitahukan kalau dia tidak akan pulang ke _dorm_ malam ini."

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap Yesung yang masih merangkul Ryewook yang saat ini sudah berhenti menangis, namun sesekali masih terdengar isakan yang tersisa.

_Member_ lain pun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa cemas yang sudah menemani mereka tak sedikitpun berkurang sejak tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bayangan-bayangan itu muncul lagi. Gambar-gambar serta pemandangan yang selalu memenuhi benaknya belakangan ini selalu saja menghantuinya. Bahkan saat ia sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya pun, semuanya tetap ikut serta menemaninya.

.

_"Hyung, aku bantu ya." Dae Jung segera membantu Ryewook yang sedang mencuci beberapa sayuran di dapur._

_"Kau kan baru sembuh Dae Jung-ah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."Balas Ryewook mencoba menolak dengan halus._

_"Aku sudah sembuh hyung. Aku akan semakin sakit jika berdiam diri terus di kamar."Senyuman diwajahnya tak sedikitpun memudar sejak tadi. "Izinkan aku membantu hyung memasak ya. Aku juga ingin membuatkan makanan untuk hyungdeul."_

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Oh ya, kau mau masak apa?"_

_"Aku mau membuat sup jamur shitake hyung. Aku juga akan mencampurnya dengan red pepper, tomat dan sayuran lainnya. Hyungdeul harus selalu sehat. Aku tidak mau kalian jatuh sakit karna jadwal yang sangat padat."_

_Ryewook menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia menatap Dae Jung sambil tersenyum sumringah."Gomawo Dae Jung-ah…"_

_"Gwenchanayo... Aku sangat senang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk hyungdeul dan…" Dae Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Ryewook ragu-ragu." Seharusnya…, aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian hyung. Jeongmal gomawo…, hyungdeul sudah mau menerimaku. Walau sebenarnya aku… masih takut…" Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Apa yang kau takutkan Dae Jungie?"Sungmin yang baru memasuki dapur perlahan mendekati dongsaengnya yang sedang bergelut dengan bahan masakan itu._

_"Ne, apa yang membuatmu takut?" Ryewook ikut bertanya. Ia lagi- lagi menghentikan aktivitasnya._

_"Aku…, aku takut kalian masih membenciku, hyungdeul." Saat ini Dae Jung tak berani menatap Ryewook maupun Sungmin yang sudah ada di hadapannya. "Mianhae..."_

_Sungmin dan Ryewook saliang tatap. Kemudian secara bersamaan mereka merangkul Dae Jung dari sisi yang berbeda. Dae Jung pun sontak menggangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk dalam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin dan Ryewook secara bergantian._

_Ryewook mengacak rambut Dae Jung sejenak."Siapa yang bisa membenci dongsaeng yang baik hati sepertimu." _

_"Dan siapa juga yang bisa menyakiti dongsaeng berwajah manis sepertimu." Tambah Sungmin sambil mencubit pelan pipi Dae Jung yang sedikit chubby._

_Kali ini Dae Jung merasa tersentuh. Relung hatinya yang paling dalam seolah baru saja dikuasai oleh perasaan bahagia. Ia pun sangat menikmati moment yang di dapatkannya saat ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang setia menghiasi wajahnya._

_._

_._

_"Hyung pasti lelah." Dae Jung langsung menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang bersandar di sofa. Ia segera mengambil tempat di sebelah sang leader kemudian mulai memijat punggungnya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'gomawo'. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan lembut yang di berikan Dae Jung._

_"Dae Jung-ah? Apa kau yang sudah merawat Heebum?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengelus bulu tebal Heebum yang tertidur lelap di pangkuaanya. Dae Jung pun berhenti memijat pundak Leeteuk. _

_Menyadari wajah tegang namja yang berada di sampingnya, Leeteuk pun mencoba memberikan senyuman khas malaikatnya pada Dae Jung._

_"N-ne hyung, mi-mianhae..."Jawab Dae Jung dengan gugup. Ia takut kalau sang Cinderella akan memarahinya._

_"Kau boleh merawatnya jika dia sakit. Selebihnya, kau tidak boleh mendekati Heebum dan bermain-main dengannya, arrachi!"Ucap Heechul tegas, namun ekspresi wajahnya melunak. Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum tipis walau sekejap._

_"Ne, Heechul hyung. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung katakan." Jawab Dae Jung dengan patuh._

_"Kau sangat penurut Dae Jung-ah. Aku jadi ingat Taemin." Ucap Donghae seraya merangkul pundak Dae Jung yang wajahnya saat ini sedikit terasa panas. _

_"Aigoo… aku baru sadar kalau seperti ini wajahmu manis sekali Dae Jung-ah." Cetus Siwon yang tentunya semakin menambah munculnya rona kemerahan di wajah putih Dae Jung._

_"Aish, apa kalian tidak lihat wajahnya? Jangan menggodanya terus." Yesung segera mendekati Dae Jung dan menarik lengannya pelan. "Lebih baik kita latihan vocal saja. Ada beberapa teknik menyanyimu yang masih harus di improve." _

_"Lebih baik kita belajar dance saja Dae Jungie. Aku lihat kau punya banyak koleksi kaset modern dance. Aku jadi ingin tahu kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya."Tutur Eunhyuk dengan antusias._

_Dae Jung menatap Yesung dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Setelah sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, seulas senyuman pun seketika bertengger di wajahnya yang masih memerah._

_"Aigo! Ternyata kau juga punya senyuman mematikan seperti Kibumie." Cetus Sungmin dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal._

_"Ckckck, kita sudah punya Cinderella dan Snow White, aku rasa Walt Disney_ _benar-benar akan merekrut kalian jika dia tahu kalau Princess Aurora juga ada di sini." Ujar Shindong dengan sangat ekspresif hingga membuat member lain tak bisa menahan gelak tawa mereka. _

.

.

Kelopak mata yang sudah sejak tadi bergerak gelisah itu akhirnya terbuka. Kyuhyun terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu. Perlahan ia bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Didapatinya sebuah jarum infus sudah menancap di salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Namun, ia sedikit heran karena ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati tak berdinding putih dan tak ada sedikitpun aroma khas rumah sakit dirasakan oleh indra penciumannya.

Pikirannya lagi-lagi membawanya pada kejadian yang baru saja menemani alam bawah sadarnya tadi. Dalam keadaan terjaga ataupun tidak, kilas balik tak menyenangkan itu selalu saja berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_'Hyungdeul…apa kalian sudah benar-benar melupakanku? Sepertinya semua yang di lakukan Dae Jung selalu benar di mata kalian." Kyuhyun mendesah panjang._

_'Kalian sering memujinya dan tersenyum saat dia membantu kalian. Tapi…, ketika bersamaku, kalian hanya sering marah-marah dan menganggap ku sebagai evil magnae yang menyusahkan kalian.' Kyuhyun sedikit meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat._

_'Apa kelakuanku selama ini selalu salah di mata kalian? Apa kalian memang menginginkan magnae yang sopan dan penurut seperti Dae Jung?'_

"Kyuhyunie _gwenchana_?" Terlihatlah sosok Changmin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. "Sebaiknya kau minum dulu." Ia segera memberikan segelas air pada Kyuhyun dan membantunya minum.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih tenang Kyunie?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyeka keringat Kyuhyun yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya dan juga rasa sesak yang masih bersarang di hatinya. Suasana hening sesaat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Suaranya yang pelan namun memilukan itu memecahkan kesunyian di dalam ruangan yang ada di salah satu gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul malam hari itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunie..." Changmin mencengkram erat bahu sahabatnya itu.

"_Ani_.., semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah lelah Changmin-_ah_. Aku hanya ingin…," Kyuhyun terdiam mengambil jeda, kepalanya tertunduk. "…mengakhiri semua ini."

"Jangan bodoh Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Bentaknya keras. "Semua tidak akan berakhir semudah itu!"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah lelah Changmin, sahabatnya yang paling baik dan paling mengerti dirinya. Ia merasa senang sekaligus merasa bersalah karena saat ini Changmin lah yang menjadi kekuatannya untuk melewati hari-hari terberatnya.

Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh wajah Changmin. Dia merasa iba melihat betapa lelahnya wajah itu setahun belakangan ini. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat sahabatnya itu menopang luka-lukanya. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih kuat, bukannya malah menambah beban sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kurusan, Changmin-_ah_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak seharusnya aku merepotkanmu."

Changmin hanya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulus. "Makanya jangan buat aku terus menerus memikirkanmu!" Ledeknya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Changmin. Changmin pun sontak membelalakan matanya karena gerakan tak terduga dari sahabatnya itu. "_Ani_, ini yang terakhir kali. _Yakso_. Karena itu… teruslah tersenyum, Changmin-_ah_… dan ingatlah selalu Kyuhyun yang ceria dan keras kepala. Lalu…, lupakan Kyuhyun yang sekarang… yang terlihat lemah dan selalu memperlihatkan air mata." Lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin.

Changmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun. "Selamanya, kau sahabatku yang nakal dan selalu tersenyum," Balas Changmin dengan mantap.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun menarik dirinya perlahan dari pelukan Changmin sekaligus melepaskan tautan lengannya.

Changmin mendadak menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun. "Tidak sehangat tadi. Tapi…, apa _uisa_ sudah salah memberi obat padamu Kyuhyunie?" Changmin mulai tersenyum jahil. "Sejak kau bangun, aku merasa sedang bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang lain."

PLETAK

"_Appo_!" Changmin hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap keningnya. Ia tak mengira tubuh lemah itu masih bisa mengeluarkan pukulan sekeras tadi.

"Aku sedang serius, kau malah bercanda!"

"_Aish_..., aku menyesal mengatakannya. Kalau dilanjutkan, kira-kira… Cho Kyuhyun yang tadi akan melakukan apa lagi ya?"

"_Ya_! Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Aku- _aish_…, sudahlah lupakan saja!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum geli mendapati Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Aku jadi penasaran pada si Dae Jung itu. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

"_Andwe_!" Protes Kyuhyun cepat.

"_Nde_?" Changmin menatapnya heran.

"_Andwe_! Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!" Ulang Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih tegas.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Karena…, itu…, um.. aku, _ish_…, yang pasti kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya!" Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras dan itu semakin menambah jumlah kerutan yang ada di kening Changmin.

"Aku..., aku tidak mau kau berubah. Aku… tak mau kau ikut menjauhiku…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia tak menyangka seorang Dae Jung bisa membuat sahabatnya itu jadi seperti ini. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi itu bisa berubah jadi sosok yang lain seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak mau…, kau ikut membelanya, memujinya, memberi perhatian lebih padanya, tertawa bersamanya, dan-"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, menceritakan apa yang belum diketahui Changmin.

"Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?" Potong Changmin.

"_Aniyo_, dia sama sekali tidak tampan! Tapi..., dia memang sedikit, um, manis... _aish_, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan si jelek itu!"

"Apa dia sangat menyebalkan?"

"_Ne_, sangat menyebalkan. Sangat, sangat menyebalkan!" Changmin sedikit kaget dengan jawaban yang cukup keras itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat manik mata milik Kyuhyun berubah menyala dengan penuh amarah.

"Saat datang saja dia sudah membuat _hyungdeul_ terpesona dengan kepiawaiannya dalam merangkai kata. Ditambah lagi dengan profesinya sebagai _uisa_. _Ish_, aku sangat tidak suka dengan caranya menarik perhatian _hyungdeul_." Changmin hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. Bisa dilihatnya tangan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang meremas selimutnya dengan kasar.

"Dia dapat kamar yang layak di _dorm_." Walau pelan, ucapan itu tetap terdengar jelas.

"Dia sangat rajin membantu Wookie dan Minie _hyung_ membersihkan _dorm_."

"Mungkin dia berbakat jadi tukang bersih-bersih _dorm_." Sahut Changmin dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun melempar senyum tipis padanya.

"Dia juga sangat patuh pada Chulie _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_?"

"_Mwo_? Dia mau menuruti semua perkataan _hyungdeul_ ajaibmu itu?" Changmin sedikit membuat jarak ketika dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga sangat diperhatikan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyukie."

"Sepertinya dia akan bergabung bersama _hyungdeul_ hiper aktif itu." Changmin mulai mendekat lagi, kembali keposisinya semula.

"Dia juga sangat pandai mengambil hati Teukie _hyung_ dan Shindong _hyung_."

"Selain berprofesi sebagai _uisa_, mungkin dia juga seorang psikolog." Jawab Changmin lagi. Ia tak bosan-bosannya memberikan komentar atas pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan Siwon _hyung_ yang tidak tinggal di _dorm_ saja bisa ia dekati dengan mudah."

"Mungkin dia juga berbakat menjadi aktor." Changmin mulai menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Suasana hening kembali.

"Apa hanya itu?" Kyuhyun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin yang tidak lagi menatapnya. "Apa hanya alasan itu hingga membuat seorang Dae Jung menjadi begitu menyebalkan dimatamu?"

Ucapan Changmin bernada serius itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengingat perkataan sang _manager_, bahwa posisinya bisa kapan saja di gantikan oleh Dae Jung secara permanen. Semakin lengkaplah keyakinan di hati Kyuhyun bahwa sikap Dae Jung selama ini benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat berambisi untuk mengambil posisinya.

Changmin kembali menoleh saat menyadari gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menghapus air mata yang baru saja turun dari sudut matanya. _Namja_ itu mendesah pelan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari jarum infus kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau belum mau menceritakannya." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kemudian semakin mempererat tautan tangan mereka. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan semampu yang ia bisa.

"Gomawo..." Ucapan teramat pelan itu menjadi kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Changmin. Lalu perlahan, ia pun menutup matanya yang sudah terasa berat.

.

* * *

_. _

Sejak bangun pagi itu, Kyuhyun sudah merasakan hal yang tak menyenangkan. Perasaan kwawatir dan cemas masih bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

Semua kegelisahannya pagi itu pun terjawab sudah. Setelah memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam membuntutinya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak dapat mengenali orang tersebut dikarenakan wajahnya tertutup oleh syal, topi, serta kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya. Hampir mirip dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dengan terpaksa, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari walau hal itu tentu saja dapat membuat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah akan semakin menurun.

Belum pernah ia berlari cepat ini, kakinya sakit dan ia merasa seolah-olah jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Namun, Kyuhyun terus saja berlari dan mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Ia meringis, tapi terus berlari.

Ia sama sekali tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berlari, ketika akhirnya ia melihat gedung tempat tinggalnya yang sudah sangat familiar dalam ingatannya.

_Dorm_…

Kelegaan yang begitu besar ia rasakan seketika. Namun anehnya, tak seorangpun yang menyadari kalau ia sedang dikejar.

Jeritan pun akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari bibir yang sudah seputih wajahnya itu. Kyuhyun tersandung, tapi ia sadar bahwa ada yang mendengar teriakannya tadi. Keterkejutannya muncul lagi ketika ia melihat orang yang mengejarnya tadi mulai mendekatinya.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun semakin berat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, lebih lelah dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Detik berikutnya ia mulai tersedak. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tangannya telah basah oleh tetesan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Munculah suara-suara dari orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun masih berhasil untuk membiarkan matanya terbuka, walau perih yang ia dapatkan. Pandangannya saat ini mulai mengarah pada seorang _namja_ yang mulai mendekatinya sambil memamerkan seringaiannya yang begitu mengerikan. Seringaian yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik syal tebal itu. Dan itulah hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun ingat sebelum semua penglihatannya memudar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Andwe! Kyuhyun oppaaa...

Aigoo... knapa ChangKyu momentnya jadi drama bgt yah?!

Mianhae readerdeul... mian bgt kalo ch ini banyak kurangnya

Pikiran author lg overload karna saking banyaknya dijejalin sama rumus2 akhir2 ini.

Mianhae cuma bisa buat segini n untuk kedepannya juga kmungkinan gak bisa di panjangin lagi.

Walau semerawut n pendek, author tetep ngusahain tuk update loh.

Coz gak tega juga kalo ff ini di terlantarkan ;(

Yah sudah lagh, dari pada baca curcolan author yg gak jelas ini, lebih baik-

**tinggalin jejak kalian lagi di kotak kecil di bawah sana yach... **

**Gomawooo ^ ^**

* * *

_**Response to**_** R**_**eviews of the ****Ninth Chapter**_

**Riekyumidwife,,** Gomawo bgt dah mw ngikutin ff ini eon. Gak tau nieh, knapa jadi demen munculin ChwangKyu moment yah, hehe

**Indahpus96,,** Gomawo reviewna chingu-ya…

**Ay,,** Ne, gomawo chingu dah setia RnR.

**NLSSparkyu,,** Ne, gwenchanayo. Gomawo dah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu.

**Vha Chandra,,** Iya, cuma Changmin, sbelumnya Minho pernah muncul tp cuma cameo aja. Gomawo reviewna saeng,

**SunakumaKYUMIN,,** Anytime saengie. Wadueh jgn tarik2 baju eoni dunx, tarikin bajunya Dae Jung aja gih, kekeke, ntar kalo waktunya udah tepat tag keluarin semua background masalahnya. Ne, moga deh gak hiatus, semoga ya…

**KyuLarisa,,** Cup, cup, cup #kasi tissue… Jangan peluk2 ChangKyu dunx, mereka cuma milik eonnie! Wkwkwk… Mianhae kalo udah buat mewek, tp kagak ampe banjir khan? Jangan berlebihan gitu ah, eonni juga kadang kalo lg down, biasanya kurang bisa ngontrol emosi dgn baik. But, karna eonni orgnya sensitive bgt, so segala sesuatunya emang dilakukan pake perasaan, jadinya udah terbiasa tuk gak ngeluarin kata2 yg bisa menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Eonni punya standar tinggi soal bahasa sopan santun, jadi eonni juga harus bisa berbesar hati kalo ada yang gak sesuai dengan standar eonni, hehe #kog jadi curcol gini? Btw, gomawo saeng dah keep reviewing.

**MyGaemKyu,,** Jangan lupa dibalikin pentongannya ya, ntar abang2nya pada bingung nyariin ntu pentongan, wkwkwk. Wah, jangan terlalu nyanjung2 gitu ah, ntar eonni bisa mimpi terbang, trus pas bangun malah jatoh, andwe... Coba aja daftar, sapa tau msh dibuka, hehe. Gomawo reviewna saeng…

**Chocojjee,,** Analisanya manteb chingu. Gomawo dah mw singgah n review, jangan bosen yah.

**ChwangKyu,,** Ne, eonni bisa ngerti saeng, pastinya sedih bgt, tapi mau gimana lagi, tuntutan judul n genre #cari excuse, wkwkwk. Ne, moga aja yah kagak sempet hiatus, jeongmal gomawo saengie…

**Gyu1315,,** Gak papa saeng, gomawo yah udah mw ngikutin ff ini.

**KyuAja,,** Ne, udah di tambah ChangKyu momentnya. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**Blackyuline,,** Duh chapter lalu2 aja makin tambah bnyak yg kesel ama si Dj itu, pa lagi chapter ini. Ckckck, bisa panen hujatan bwt Dj nieh. Gomawo dah setia ngereview chingu-ya.

**Desviana407,,** Yapz, semogaaa bisa happy ending, amin. Gomawo dah nungguin saeng.

**LyELF,,** Ne, I'm quite ok, gomawo saeng dah ngikutin ff ini n setia RnR.

**Jmhyewon,,** Wadueh reader eonni yg satu ini adda2 ajah yah, ckckck. Gak kog, hubungan eonni ma Kyuhyunie opaa baik2 ajah kog, kekeke, malahan eonni yg ampe kebawa mimpi loh, takut bgt reader pada dateng menghantui, ngetok2 pintu kamar eoni minta cepet posting ch slanjutnya, kikiki. Ne, jeongmal gomawo yah saeng...

**Aisyah92,,** Wah, moga aja sparkyu gak setega itu yah, masa main keroyok sieh, gak bgt khan? Gomawo reviewna…

**Cho Yooae,,** Kyuhyunie juga biasnya author loh, jadi author juga masuk kategori yg ngeluarin air mata, dan tidak sedikit, hieks,,, Ne, moga bisa happy ending. Gomawo reviewna chingu..

**Angput02,,** Ne, kalo udah pernah ngerasain penderitaan, pasti bisa lebih menikmati yg namanya kebahagiaan. Mian saengie, eonni kagak ahli buat yg humor2, harap maklum selera humor eonni low bgt saeng, tuk nyelipin humor di stiap chapternya aja eonni butuh kerja keras, wkwkwk. Gomawo dah RnR saeng.

**Anastasia,,** Suka bgt deh kata2nya, say no to hiatus, moga aja bisa eoni terapin yah. But, mianhae kagak bisa update asap saeng. Gomawo yah udah nyempetin tuk review.

**GaemGyu92,,** Andwe… jangan peluk erat myKyunie, wkwkwk, aduh, iya, iya, ne, ne, pastinya gak ada yg tega dunx liat uri magnae menderita, tapi yah mw gimana lagi, beneran deh eonni bingung nieh mw bilang apa, yg pasti author sayang Kyunie, so berdo'a ajah ne, moga bisa happy ending. Jeongmal gomawo udah nungguin dgn sepenuh hati…

**Haera,,** Nah pertanyaan itu, tuk ngejawabnya ajah musti buat beberapa chapter, hehe. Ne, requestnya akan di usahakan. Gomawo..

**Octaviani,,** Duh, reviewmu bikin eonni tambah bingung saeng. Mianhae n gomawo masih nyempetin tuk RnR.

**Ges,,** #kasi tissue. Iya, moga gak hiatus ne. Gomawo…

**Kyuminhae,,** Gomawo chingu dah mw RnR.

**Heeehyun,,** Waaa, ampe banjir, mianhae, #kasi tissue… Mian bgt gak bisa panjang2 chingu-ya. Gomawo dah setia review…

**Okta1004,,** Banyak yg suka ChangKyu moment, jadi semangat buatnya, hehe. Gomawo reviewna chingu…

**Han Eunkyo,, **Chingu tau aja kalo author ampe lembur ngerjain ni ff. Gomawo kopinya #cemilannya tolong skalian bisa? wkwkwk

**Chemista112,,** Mianhae author cuma bisa buat 3000-4000 kata per chnya, kayaknya gak bisa lebih panjang lagi deh. Gomawo dah mw singgah n review.

**ThyaraHoneyELF,,** Gomawo dah mau RnR chingu. Ne, sepakat ama pendapatnya chingu.

**1307Hyemin,, **Iya, kagak ada yg nolongin, hiks, kasian uri Kyunie, oppadeul kan pada tidur saeng jadi pada gak nyadar. Wah, kapan saengie dapet ceramah dari oppadeul? Mumpung dikasi gratis so musti di ingat dunx, hehe. Ne, semoga2. Jeongmal gomawo saeng…

**Bella0203,,** Welcome here… Ne, jeongmal gomawo saeng dah setia nungguin ff ini.

**Gofeikyu14,,** Gomawo udah RnR saeng. Mian bgt gak bisa cepet saeng.

**Guest,,** Salam kenal juga…, ne, boleh kog baca.. Wadueh, panjang buanguet reviewna... Mianhae author tanggapin pertanyaannya ajah yah? Iya author lahir thn 91, boleh kog panggil eonni. Beneran member baru kog, eonni gak salah ketik, hehe. Ne, semoga Kyuhyunie bisa tahan sama rencana2ny Dae Jung. Um, yaa, bisa dimasukan kedalam kategori sibuk banget. Iya, eonni udah slesai kuliah tahun lalu n skarang udah kerja, n rencananya mw jd mahasiswa lagi, so itu juga yg jadi alasan knapa kesibukan eonni jd double n triple #curcol dikit. Jeongmal gomawo saeng dah nyempetin review di stiap chapternya, eonni hargain bgt itu. Jangan bosan yah. Gomawo…

**Chairun,,** Gomawo chingu-ya dah mw RnR. Ditunggu next reviewna.

**KHyun,,** Min? Maksudna Changmin? Sungmin? Minho? Taemin? Or Admin? Wkwkwk. Ne, dah di lanjut. Mian gak bisa cepet. Gomawo dah singgah tuk review.

**Marcus Cho,,** Iya, gpp. Ne, gomawoo.

**Nisa,,** Syukur deh kalo udah insaf jd sider. Mudah2an kagak ada reader yg niat tuk nyamar jd hantu di mimpinya author. Kekeke. Gomawo reviewna.

**Cloud,,** Ne chingu, boleh panggil apa aja kog, asal jangan hyung, hehe. Gomawo..

**KyuMinElf,,** Annyeong jg chingu. Gomawoo bgt chingu dah mw RnR.

**Yunia Christya,,** Ne, sapa sieh yg tega liat Kyuhyun oppa menderita? Iya Yun moga lulus n sukses selalu. Gomawo dah nyempetin review.

**Ekha Siwonelfmitsumoto a.k.a. Ekha Sparkyu,,** Annyeong jg saengie… ckckck nambah satu lg nieh yg benci ama Dae Jung. Ia dia hanya tokoh fiktif kog, not real, not at all! Ne, ChangKyu momentny tetep lanjut kog, malah banyak bgt di ch ini. Gomawo saeng dah mw RnR.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

Ia sama sekali tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berlari, ketika akhirnya ia melihat gedung tempat tinggalnya yang sudah sangat familiar dalam ingatannya.

_Dorm_…

Kelegaan yang begitu besar ia rasakan seketika. Namun anehnya, tak seorangpun yang menyadari kalau ia sedang dikejar.

Jeritan pun akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari bibir yang sudah seputih wajahnya itu. Kyuhyun tersandung, tapi ia sadar bahwa ada yang mendengar teriakannya tadi. Keterkejutannya muncul lagi ketika ia melihat orang yang mengejarnya tadi mulai mendekatinya.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun semakin berat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, lebih lelah dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Detik berikutnya ia mulai tersedak. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tangannya telah basah oleh tetesan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Munculah suara-suara dari orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun masih berhasil untuk membiarkan matanya terbuka, walau perih yang ia dapatkan. Pandangannya saat ini mulai mengarah pada seorang _namja_ yang mulai mendekatinya sambil memamerkan seringaiannya yang begitu mengerikan. Seringaian yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik syal tebal itu. Dan itulah hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun ingat sebelum semua penglihatannya memudar.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_11th Chapter_**

Matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke ruangan gelap itu melalui celah-celah ventilasi yang cukup lebar. Merasa silau dengan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya, Kyuhyun berusaha membuka mata. Akan tetapi rasa berat di kepalanya, membuat matanya sulit untuk terbuka. Ditambah rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dinding kotor itu. Tubuh lemahnya ia biarkan bersandar dan tergeletak sebagian di lantai tanah tanpa mempedulikan hawa dingin yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Bau tajam darah masih memenuhi ruangan itu hingga membuat kepalanya tak henti berputar karena sakit. Perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan, bergolak ketika kedua matanya membuka dan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia tak lagi berada di dalam ruang gelap bawah tanah yang hanya bisa membuatnya merasakan keadaaan sekitar lewat indra penciuman dan peraba. Sekarang ia berada di atas tanah merah akibat ternoda darah.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak ketika bunyi decitan pintu besi terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan cukup tajam. Penglihatannya masih tak jelas ketika bayangan seseorang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memejamkan mata menahan sakit ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan mulai menarik paksa lengannya. Tubuh rapuhnya sama sekali tak bisa melawan ketika orang itu membawanya ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseo_… _mianhae _Sungmin _hyung_, aku tadi sedang latihan. _Waeyo_?"

"Changmin-_ah_… apa kau masih bersama Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin langsung mengaktifkan _loadspeaker_ setelah mendapat _signal_ dari sang _leader_. _Member_ lain pun segera mendekati asal suara.

"_Aniyo_... dia sudah pulang sejak tadi pagi, sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya, karena… um… itu… eum.." Changmin mulai binggung harus mengatakan apa.

"Changmin-_ah_…, aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu kalau kau mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Pinta Sungmin dengan nada penuh harap namun terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"I-itu karena, Kyuhyunie… dia, dia se-sebenarnya sedang sakit _hyung_..., aku rasa sejak kemarin. Walaupun kondisinya sudah cukup membaik tadi malam, tapi…" Changmin mulai ragu.

"Apa aku perlu mengirimkan makanan ke tempat latihanmu agar kau bisa bicara lebih lancar?!" Ketus Sungmin dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi hingga membuat Changmin maupun _member_ lain yang mendengarnya sedikit bergidik.

"_A-ni_. Maksudku, um.. Kyuhyunie memang sudah membaik, tapi kondisinya masih lemah, _hyung_. Lagi pula..., bekas memar di tubuhnya juga sepertinya masih menyisakan rasa sakit."

"_Mwo_? Memar? Apa Kyuhyunie terluka? Apa yang terjadi?" _Member_ lain hampir menambah pertanyaan lainnya jika tidak segera dicegah oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk. Mereka tidak ingin Changmin tahu kalau mereka semua sedang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Sungmin, hingga membuat Changmin semakin ragu untuk mengatakan banyak hal.

"_Nde_? Apa _hyung_ tidak tahu? Punggung, siku, dan lengan Kyuhyunie memar-memar hyung, seperti bekas terjatuh. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu dia jatuh dimana, karena sebelum bertemu denganku sepertinya bekas lukanya memang sudah ada." Jelas Changmin yang cukup kaget dengan respon dari Sungmin tadi.

_Member_ lain hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka sambil memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa Kyuhyunie belum pulang ke _dorm_ _hyung_?" Changmin bertanya lagi, setelah menyadari tak ada respon dari Sungmin untuk beberapa saat.

"Dia belum pulang Changmin-_ah_. Karena itulah aku menghubungimu. Yunho bilang ia kemarin bersamamu."

"_Ne_, sejak soreh kemarin dia memang bersamaku _hyung_. Tapi, dengan sifat keras kepalanya ia memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke _dorm _pagi tadi." Keluh Changmin sambil menghela nafas beratnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar nada khawatir yang semakin kentara dari seberang sana. "Aku akan coba menghubunginya _hyung_. Kalau aku sudah tahu dia dimana, aku akan segera memberitahukannya padamu." Tambah Changmin, berharap kalau lawan bicaranya bisa sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Gomawo Changmin-_ah_, aku tunggu kabar darimu. Jika Kyuhyunie sudah kembali ke _dorm_, kami juga akan memberitahukanmu. Aku tutup du-"

"_Hyung chamkaman_."

"_Nde_?"

"Um... _Mianhaeyo_, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi," Changmin terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. "Jika, um… Kyuhyunie sudah pulang, aku... kalian... maksudku _hyungdeul_ bisa,,, eum…, lebih memperhatikannya."

"_Mwo_? A-apa maksudmu Changmin-_ah_?" Sungmin mulai kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Member_ lain pun terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Changmin barusan.

"_Mianhae hyungie_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi… sepertinya Kyuhyunie sedang lelah belakangan ini. Aku rasa _hyungdeul_ bisa mengetahuinya langsung dari Kyuhyunie jika ia pulang nanti."

"Changmin-_ah_, apa yang-"

"_Hyung_, _mianhaeyo_. Yunho _hyung_ sudah memanggilku. _Mianhae,_ sudah dulu ya _hyung_, _annyeong_."

Hening...

Tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara setelah Changmin mengakhiri panggilan itu. Semua _member_ terlihat tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Changmin tadi sudah memberikan dampak cukup besar bagi mereka. Dan itu semakin meningkatkan level kecemasan di hati mereka.

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi menahan tangisnya akhirnya mengeluarkan isakan - isakan pelan dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Spontan _member_ lain pun menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyukie, _gwenchana_?" Sang _leader_ yang ada di samping _lead dancer_ itu segera merangkulnya.

"Aku sangat bodoh! Hiks, a-aku sudah, hiks, keterlaluan… hiks." Gumam Eunhyuk di sela isakannya.

"Eunhyukie, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Donghae pun ikut menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kyunie, hiks, dia pasti sudah- hiks, berusaha keras..., menahan.. sakit ketika-, hiks, latihan kemarin… hiks, ta-tapi, hiks, aku malah, hiks…"

"Eunhyukie/ Hyuk-_ah_, uljima…" _Member_ lain juga ikut menenangkan, meski mereka juga merasa bersalah karena tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang menyadari bahwa _magnae_ mereka sedang sakit kemarin.

"_Hyungdeul pabo_!" Umpatan cukup keras itu sontak mengagetkan semua _member_. Seketika pandangan mereka beralih pada seorang _namja_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Kibumie!" Teriak Ryewook.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" Ujar Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati sang _original magnae_ untuk menyambutnya.

"Kenapa tak memberi salam?" Tambah Yesung.

"_Aish_, apa kau bilang tadi! Dasar _magnae_ tidak sopan!" Protes Heechul yang sudah siap hendak memukul calon korbannya, namun mau tak mau mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendapatkan tatapan berarti dari sang _leader_.

"Apa maksudmu Kibumie?" Ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia juga penasaran dengan ucapan Kibumie tadi. _Member_ lain pun ikut menatap Kibum dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Jawaban cukup singkat itu semakin menambah kebingungan _member_ lain. Kibum menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memulai penjelasannya lebih lanjut. "Changminie..., sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, walaupun aku harus memaksanya lebih dulu." Kibum berhenti sejenak, ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang ketika dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari _hyungdeul_nya.

"Kemana perginya _member_ baru itu?" Kibum tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Sejak tadi pagi Dae Jung minta izin padaku untuk keluar, dia bilang ada urusan yang sangat penting yang harus ia selesaikan." Jawab Leeteuk cepat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Bumie..., cepat jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi." Shindong mulai menyeka keringat di bagian wajahnya yang semakin bertambah.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyunie sudah tahu kalau Dae Jung akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai _magnae_. Dan, sikap _hyungdeul_ akhir-akhir ini... semakin menambah keyakinannya bahwa Dae Jung sepertinya akan benar-benar merealisasikan semua itu."

"Sikap kami?"

"Bagaimana Kyuhyunie bisa tahu semua itu, bukankah dia-,"

"_Mollayo_, aku hanya berspekulasi saja. Tapi, sikap _jealous_nya seperti yang sudah di ceritakan Changmin membuatku yakin akan hal itu."

Ekspresi bingung bercampur khawatir semakin jelas di wajah tiap _member_.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Apa _hyungdeul_ masih belum menyadarinya?" Raut wajah Kibum mulai serius dan boleh dibilang sedikit... kesal. "Sikap _hyungdeul_ pada Dae Jung akhir-akhir ini…"

DEG

Masing-masing dari mereka mulai merasa tegang setelah mendengar suara _bass_ milik Kibum yang terdengar sangat serius itu.

"Sikap kalian yang sangat _welcome_ pada Dae Jung, sudah membuat Kyuhyunie merasa... _aish_..., aku jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa." Kibum mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mulai mencari cari kosa-kata yang kiranya tepat untuk disampaikan.

"Kyuhyunie…, dia…, merasa kalau Dae Jung bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil simpati _hyungdeul_." Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau dia sempat membandingkan itu semua dengan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan saat ia baru bergabung... dengan kita _hyungdeul_..."

Semuanya terdiam. _Hyungdeul_ hanya bisa terkesiap kemudian merenungkan kembali ucapan Kibum yang benar-benar masuk kedalam hati dan pikiran mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan ketika ia menyadari punggungnya terasa sakit. Keringat dingin masih keluar perlahan di dahinya dan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan masih ada. Ia sama sekali tak merasa baikan walau telah memejamkan mata selama berjam-jam hingga matahari tenggelam. Ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, rasa sakit memang sedikit menghilang dan menyisakan bekas luka yang mulai mengering.

Nafasnya terasa terlalu cepat dan pendek. Kepalanya bersandar pada bongkahan kayu yang ada di dekatnya, sedangkan kakinya yang terluka ia biarkan begitu saja. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam ketika rasa berat mulai menggelayuti kelopak matanya. Ketika dirasakan tubuhnya mulai sedikit tenang, pikirannya tertuju pada siluet yang tadi menyerangnya. Namun karena masih sangat lelah, akhirnya ia biarkan tubuhnya rileks dan menyerah pada kegelapan yang datang tak lama setelah matanya terpejam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bunyi bel cukup panjang yang berasal dari arah pintu tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran semua _member_. Mereka saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Namun, rasa harap tadi berubah menjadi kerutan-kerutan kebingungan yang menghiasi dahi mereka.

Setelah membuka pintu, mereka tidak mendapati seorangpun berdiri disana. Namun, ada benda kecil yang cukup menarik perharian mereka saat ini.

Sebuah amplop coklat ukuran besar yang tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu.

Siwon memberanikan diri mengambil amplop itu. Kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam. Mereka semua segera berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengambil posisi didekat sang _leader_ yang sudah memegang amplop coklat yang baru saja di berikan Siwon padanya.

"_Hyung_, cepat buka amplopnya." Pinta Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk yang wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat.

"_Ne_, _hyungie_." Tambah _member_ lain, mendukung ucapan Eunhyuk.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Leeteuk memberanikan diri untuk membuka amplop itu. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya ketika merasakan benda tipis menyentuh kulit tangannya yang tengah meraba isi amplop.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia mencoba mengeluarkan isi dari amplop itu. Mata serta mulutnya seketika terbuka lebar, terdengar tarikan nafas yang tertahan dari bibir sang _leader_.

Reaksi yang sama pun di tunjukkan oleh _member_ lain.

Heechul segera mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Leeteuk yang semakin bergetar hebat. Kemudian dengan cepat meletakannya di atas meja agar semua _member_ bisa melihat lebih jelas dan teliti gambar apa yang terdapat pada tiga lembar foto yang baru saja mereka temukan.

Setelah bisa melihat lebih jelas, secara serempak rasa lemas mulai menyambar beberapa pasang kaki mereka. Satu persatu _member_ merosot kelantai dan terduduk disana.

Dalam foto-foto itu, _m__agnae_ kesayangan mereka, Kyuhyun, terbaring tak berdaya di lantai yang kotor dalam keadaan terikat. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dan luka-luka. Ia tampak begitu lemah. Dan yang paling menohok hati para _member_ hingga membuat tubuh mereka gemetar adalah ketika melihat gambar dimana sebuah tangan tampak memegang pisau tajam yang di letakkan di leher sang _magnae_, yang kapan saja siap untuk menyayat leher mulus tersebut.

Bagaikan disambar petir, diterjang badai, serta ditampar oleh angin kencang, rasa _shock_, cemas, takut, sedih, semuanya bercampur jadi satu di hati para _member_ setelah melihat ketiga gambar tadi.

Isakan tangis yang sudah tak tertahankan mulai terdengar. Beberapa umpatan kesal pun menyertai suasana haru sekaligus mencekam itu.

Masing-masing dari mereka menyimpan rasa tak percaya terhadap apa yang mereka dapati saat ini. Namun, situasi yang seolah menyudutkan mereka mulai menguasai pikiran dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Sungmin yang masih bisa menguasai dirinya, mulai meraih kembali amplop coklat tadi. Ia merasa masih ada sesuatu yang tersimpan disana. Dan benar sekali apa yang ia duga, masih ada selembar kertas didalam sana.

Sungmin kembali membelalakan matanya setelah melihat kondisi kertas yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Kertas itu berwarnya putih namun ada bercak merah yang sangat mencolok di bagian atasnya.

Tangannya mulai meraba bagian yang berwarna merah pada kertas yang masih terlipat dua itu.

'_Apa ini_?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mulai membawa ujung kertas itu pada indra penciumannya.

DEG

"Darah?!" Suara cukup keras itu membuat para _member_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada _namja_ yang menguasai _material art_ itu.

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya. Tulisan tangan itu cukup besar dan jelas, jadi tak ada kesulitan sedikitpun untuk membacanya.

.

"Kalian Sudah Melihat Foto-Foto Yang Aku Kirimkan Bukan?!"

"Aku Tekankan Dengan Jelas Bahwa Gambar Itu Sama Sekali Bukan Rekayasa!"

"Atau Aku Perlu Memperlihatkan Videonya Untuk Lebih Meyakinkan Kalian?!"

"Aku Pikir Kalian Cukup Pintar Untuk Membedakan Mana Gambar Yang Asli Dan Palsu."

"Jadi, Jika Ingin Magnae Kalian Selamat. Kalian Harus Bubar!"

"Semakin Lama Kalian Mengambil Keputusan, Maka Akan Semakin Banyak Luka Yang Akan Didapatkan Oleh Magnae Kalian."

"Jangan Coba-Coba Bermain-Main Denganku! Aku Tidak Akan Segan Untuk Langsung Membunuhnya Jika Kalian Macam-Macam!

"Ingat! Aku Bisa Dengan Jelas Melihat Gerak-Gerik Kalian!"

"Sekali Lagi Aku Tegaskan, Ingin Magnae Kalian Selamat, Kalian Harus BUBAR!"

.

Sungmin hampir saja tak sanggup menyelesaikan membaca semua tulisan itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan surat yang ia baca. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, lututnya pun menyerah dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Dia kemudian menatap _member_ lain, mencoba mencari kekuatan.

_Shock_ yang tadi belum hilang saat ini malah semakin bertambah. Beberapa dari mereka menatap surat yang sudah terlepas dari tangan Sungmin dengan tampang horor.

Leeteuk menatap _dongsaengdeul_nya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Matanya berair dan ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menjadi pemimpin Super Junior dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan untuk anggotanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar bingung.

"Jadi apa yang akan…, kita lakukan _hyung_?" Siwon memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ji-ka... jika kita tidak segera bertindak, Kyu- Kyuhyunie, di- dia... hiks" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Wookia-_ah_ tenanglah... _uljima_..." Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryewook yang semakin keras tangisannya.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Tegas Heechul.

"Aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Tambah Shindong yang setuju dengan pernyataan Heechul.

"Mungkin kita harus benar-benar melaporkan hal ini ke polisi _hyung_." Saran Donghae, namun wajahnya tampak ragu.

"_Ne_, dia tidak akan tahu jika kita melakukannya diam-diam." Tambah Siwon.

"_Andwe_!" Kibum mulai bersuara. Ia tidak setuju dengan Donghae dan Siwon. "Kita tidak boleh mengambil risiko _hyung__deul_. Bagaimana kalau dia melihat setiap gerakan kita? Dia pasti akan menyakiti Kyuhyunie."

_M__ember_ lain terlihat menganggukkan kepala dan membenarkan ucapan Kibum.

"_Ne_, kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko itu." Sambung Yesung. "Itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku pikir... satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah…, kita harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang melakukan ini semua." Setelah berpikir cukup lama, sang _leader_ akhirnya buka suara. "Jika kita dapat menemukan tempat persembunyiannya, maka kita juga akan menemukan Kyunie." Ujarnya penuh harap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan mengubur wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lutut. Diambilnya nafas panjang guna menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak kuat. Tubuhnya remuk, sakit dan perih. Jejak air mata masih menempel di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun mengerang lemah saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Bekas pukulan itu begitu menyakitkan. Matanya yang masih lengket ia paksakan untuk terbuka lagi, saat itulah ia menemukan pemandangan yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata lebih lebar.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang telah tercipta selama berjam-jam.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lepaskan aku ... kumohon…ak- aarrgghh ..." Suaranya pecah saat ia mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa sakit yang menghantui tubuhnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? "

"Biarkan aku pergi... "

"Aku lelah… biarkan aku pergi…! Apa mau-mu?!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Suara Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mengeras.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku hah?! '

"AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU!"

"KAU DENGAR?!"

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI KIM DAE JUNG!' Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat tembakan nyeri memukul lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya menggenggam lengan kirinya ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang menegang. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan dan kedua matanya melebar mendapati seringian tajam Dae Jung dengan tangan menggenggam pistol yang tertuju ke arahnya. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya lagi, suara tembakan itu mendesis kuat di telinganya. Tubuhnya ambruk ketika rasa panas melebur kulit dan daging betis kanannya. Ia bisa melihat serpihan tubuhnya yang menjuntai dan darah yang keluar cepat.

Cairan asam mulai menjalar di sekitar lukanya dan ia mulai merasakan sakit. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit dan teriakan yang ingin melesak dari tenggorokannya. Dae Jung kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan bersiap menarik pelatuk. Namun, setelah beberapa saat seringaian mengerikan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang seiring dengan tangan berpistolnya yang perlahan ia turunkan.

"Sakit bukan?!"

"Tapi, rasanya sakit hati jauh lebih menyakitkan!"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya sakit hati?!"

"Apa yang kau rasakan jika _yeojachinggu_mu setiap hari hanya mengurusi kesibukan _namja_ lain, mengagumi _namja_ lain, lebih memperhatikan _namja_ lain dari pada kau?!

"Setiap hari dia hanya menceritakan kegiatan yang dilakukan _namja_ itu. Ia bahkan sering mengiriminya hadiah."

"Ia tahu semua hobi dan kesukaan _namja_ itu. Ia sering sekali membicarakannya ketika bersamamu."

"Apa pernah kau merasakannya hah?!

"Dan karena_ namja_ tak penting itu kalian terpaksa harus berada di dunia yang berbeda?!

"Apa kau bisa mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai?!"

Walau sedang berperang melawan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarkan semua curahan hati seorang Kim Dae Jung.

"Apa kau tahu siapa _namja_ brengsek itu?! _Namja_ yang sudah merebut semua kebahagiaanku!"

"Dia saat ini ada di hadapanku!"

Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia masih ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau selama ini sudah begitu mengacaukan hidupku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sungguh tak tahu apa kelebihanmu sampai-sampai _yeojachingu_ku bisa menggilaimu!"

"Apa kau masih ingat kecelakan ringan yang kau alami bulan April lalu?"

"Hanya karena begitu menghawatirkan kondisimu, _yeojachingu_ku sampai rela menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjengukmu dari Taiwan sana!"

"Dan keinginan bodohnya itu telah mengantarkan nyawanya pada kematian!"

"Apa kau tahu semua itu?!"

"Huh, kau pasti tidak tahu! _Ani_! Kau pasti tidak mau tahu!"

"Kenapa kau diam saja hah?! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Atau…, kau pikir aku adalah orang idiot yang mengarang cerita bohong!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN SESUATU!" Dae Jung pun mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih setia di tempatnya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun rasakan semakin berlipat ganda.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Dae Jung mengguncang kasar tubuh lemah itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum tipis di sela rasa sakit yang menderanya. "La-lu, a-pa yang… kau… ingin-kan? Kau… ma-u… aku… ma..ti?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berbicara diantara nafasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal. "Ji-jika… itu, yang… kau… mau… ce-pat… bu-nuh… a-ku…" Kyuhyun semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Dan itu membuat Dae Jung semakin kesal. Ia pun mendorong Kyuhyun hingga tubuh itu membentur dinding dengan keras.

Erangan pun spontan keluar dari bibir yang sudah tak berwarna itu. Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur dinding yang dingin. Ia juga memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Aku, tidak akan membunuhmu semudah itu. Aku sudah tahu kelemahanmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Dae Jung mulai memasang seringaian liciknya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika _hyungdeul-_"

"Jangan sentuh mereka!" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuatnya berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri walau terlihat sangat sulit.

"Kau masih memperdulikan mereka huh? Kau saja tidak tahu apakah mereka menghawatirkanmu atau tidak? Sampai sekarang saja mereka sama sekali tidak mencarimu bukan? Hahaha..." Dae Jung tertawa lebar.

Ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun mulai terlihat sendu. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. "Ak-aku, me- mereka-"

"Hahaha, lihat wajahmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Kau sangat menyedihkan! Kau _namja_ lemah yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain!"

"Mereka pasti sudah lelah menghadapi tingkahmu selama ini. Itu sebabnya mereka bisa menerima kehadiranku dengan mudah. Karena mereka memang menginginkan sosok _magnae_ sempurna seperti aku!"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dadanya semakin sakit dan kepalanya pun mulai terasa berat.

"Tapi, sayangnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjadi _magnae_ mereka. Kau harus berbahagia karena aku tidak mau mengambil posisimu… Hahahaha" Dae Jung tertawa lagi, kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut akan hal itu Kyuhyunie, _baby magnae_. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah sampai harus berakting sejauh ini." Dae Jung mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun. "Aku tak menyangka mereka begitu polos dan mudah dibodohi." Ia mulai memaikan pistonya di wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan luka goresan dan memar.

"Kau tau… aku sudah meminta mereka untuk membubarkan Super Junior, jika mereka ingin kau selamat." Bisik Dae Jung tepat di telinga Kyuhyun dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan akhirnya tubuh lemah itu kembali menyentuh lantai tanah.

"_An-dwe_..., kau... keterlaluan... mengapa kau... melakukan semua ini?! Apa kau pikir... aku yang merencanakan kematian _yeojachingu_mu? Apa kau pikir... aku sengaja melibatkan diri dalam kecelakaan itu agar... semua fansku khawatir?" Kyuhyun mulai merasakan amarah yang mendidih dalam tubuhnya. "Aku rasa kau..., benar-benar seorang idiot yang tak pantas untuk mengenal cinta!"

Kata-kata itu sukses mempuat Dae Jung naik pitam.

"TUTUP MULUT MU!" Dae Jung kembali menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Kali ini tangannya dengan cepat menodongkan moncong pistol tepat di kepala Kyuhyun. Jari telunjuknya sudah bersiaga di depan pelatuk, siap kapan saja untuk menariknya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar komentar darimu!"

"Kau boleh menyakitiku..." Lirih Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya sudah memerah karna menahan amarah dan kesedihan. "Tapi, kumohon…, jangan libatkan _hyungdeul_, jangan sakiti mereka... kau…, kau boleh membunuhku saat ini juga, tapi tolong jangan pernah kau ganggu mereka, apa lagi meminta mereka... untuk bubar..." Suara pelan dan sangat memilukan itu mau tak mau sedikit mengusik perasaan Dae Jung.

"Apa kau tau? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuhmu... Sebaliknya, aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri." Ia tertawa sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"_Yeojachinguku_ pasti akan sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu disana. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Tangannya yang satu lagi mulai menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka di sana sini. "Aku hanya ingin, kau merasakan sedikit penderitaan dalam hidupmu, _arrachi_!"

Perlahan tangan Dae Jung yang tadinya menodongkan pistol pada Kyuhyun, ia pindahkan ke salah satu pelipisnya. Tangannya sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuk kecil itu.

"JANGAN BODOH!" Teriak Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Ia sempat menarik kerah baju Dae Jung hingga menggagalkan aksi nekadnya tadi.

"APA PEDULIMU HAH! Bukankah kau senang aku tidak jadi membunuhmu?!" Balas Dae Jung.

"Apa kau tak punya impian lagi dan sudah merasa gagal hingga dengan mudahnya memutuskan hal bodoh seperti tadi?" Tegur Kyuhyun penuh makna. Dae Jung pun menatap Kyuhyun dan menghentikan aksinya sejenak.

"Ketika cinta itu telah pergi dan mati, kau tak perlu mati bersamanya. Biarkan dia pergi dan kau tak perlu menangis hanya karena satu orang yang tak kau dapatkan lagi cintanya. Masih ada cinta dari saudara dan sahabatmu bukan?"

"HUAHA… HAHAHA..!" Dae Jung tertawa terbahak. "Apa itu lirik lagu dari album terbaru kalian? Cuih... aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!"

"Aku sangat bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja." Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah tak memperdulikan respon Dae Jung tadi.

"Apa kau ingin mati bersamaku huh? Kalau begitu kita mati bersama saja. Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, kemudian setelah itu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Kau dan _hyungdeul_mu harus berterima kasih padaku karena nama Super Junior pastinya akan semakin populer sejagat raya dengan berita yang menghebohkan ini, hahaha." Dae Jung tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan lengkap dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin dan sorotan matanya menatap Dae Jung penuh kemarahan. Ia mulai berontak saat itu. Pukulan diantara mereka pun tak terelakan lagi. Walau sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga, Kyuhyun masih bisa memukul Dae Jung dan berusaha merebut pistol tersebut. Terjadilah perebutan senjata yang cukup sengit dan akhirnya-,

"DOR!" Sebuah tembakan tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan rembesan darah yang mengalir deras.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aigoo... makin gaje aja ni ff.

Gomawo sudah dengan sabar n setia ngikutin ff abal-abal ini readers...

Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... tuk semua ide aneh yg tertuang di ff ini.

Jangan timpukin author yach, pada cinta damai khan? *VpeaceV*

.

**Jeongmal gomawoo bg yg sudah berkenan membaca n mereview  
**

**Keep Smiling, Brighten ur day ^^**

**.**

PS: Ada yg liat signal2 ending kah? Jangan kaget yah kalo next chapter bakalan kontras bgt sama imajinasinya chingudeul, wkwkwk, peace... *-*)v

* * *

_**Response to**_** R**_**eviews of the **_**Tenth Chapter**

**Okta1004,,** Kyu oppa kesedak trus ngeluarin darah, aish jd gak tega liatny. Mian gak bisa cepet updatenya, tp tetep update kog. Gomawo reviewna chingu…

**Vha Chandra,,** Moga ChangKyu moment kmaren gak ngecewain yah, lebay kagak sieh? Ne, efek jatuh dll. Hemm… boleh juga idenya, ntar tag pertimbangin, hehe, gomawo saengie, jeongmal gomawo, eonie terharu baca kata2mu :)

**Ariskagyu,,** Ne, gomawooo banget dah setia ngikutin n nungguin ni ff. Jangan bosan review yah.

**Ratnasparkyu,,** Aigoo, kayakna author bakalan panen omelan dari para readers nieh. Mian2. Gomawo yah dah nyempetin tuk review.

**Kyuzi,,** It's been a long time, how are yaa? That's oke Zi, eonni ngerti bgt kog, eonni malah seneng kalo Zi lebih konsen kesana. Moga dapat hasil yg memuaskan yah. Keep praying. Gomawo semangatnya.

**Yunia Christya,,** Iya saengie… gomawo bgt pengertiannya. Eonni usahain tuk update kurang dari dua pekan, moga aja bisa. Kyu oppa mw pergi? Mungkin, hehehe. Gomawo reviewna.

**GaemGyu92,,** Stay calm,cup,cup #kasi tissue. Kyu di bawa Chwang ke tempat persembunyian mereka dari para hyungdeul, wkwkwk. Andwe! Jangan peluk erat myKyunie! Jangan goncang2 mybody! Pa lagi ampe dimandiin pake pasir, aigoo tega bgt dah. Mian kagak bisa cepet bgt, but ini lebih cepat dari kemaren loh. Jeongmal gomawo udah nungguin ni ff chingu…

**Nisa,,** Mianhae gak bisa cepet updatenya. Btw gmawo dah mw RnR chingu-ya.

**VietaKyu,,** Dah lama kagak keliatan chingu? Tuk member Kyuline yg lain, um, ntar yah moga bisa masuk timeline. Gomawo reviewna chingu. Walaupun kagak cepet, but udah di usahain tuk terus update. Moga bisa sabar nungguinnya. Gomawo.

**Nestyinez,,** Gomawo udah singgah n mw RnR chingu..

**Riekyumidwife,,** Gomawo eonnie. Hehe kalo ChangKyu momentnya ditambah lagi ntar hyungdeul pada ngambek kagak mw nongol di ff ini lagi, kwkwkwk. Wuiss, Dae Jung efek masih bertebaran ternyata. Gomawo reviewna eonii…

**Gofeikyu14,,** Udah kejawab kan pertanyaanya chingu? Gomawo dah ngikutin ff ini chingu..

**KyuAja,,** Mian bgt yah saeng gak bisa update cepet. Gomawo reviewna saeng.

**MyGaemKyu,,** Waah banyak yg ketagihan ChangKyu moment ternyata. Moga next2 ch masih bisa dibuat. Gomawo saeng.

**ChwangKyu,,** Ne, bener bgt saeng, jadi bukan super junior brothership kalo isinya ChangKyu smua, heheh. Jeongmal gomawo saengie…

**Ges,,** Di ch ini udah di jelasin semuanya, ne, moga hyungdeul cepat beraksi ya. Gomawo…

**KyuLarisa,,** Andwe! Kyu oppa gak boleh sakit parah! Ne, gomawooo saengi…

**Gyurievil,,** Iya, kmaren kagak masuk, tapi yg ini udah masuk. Duuh bnyak yg ngira Kyu bakalan punya penyakit parah yah, jangan dunx, eonni gak rela kalo plotnya ngarah ke sana lagi, #lirik the secret. Iya gak papa kog saengie, mian yah udah merepotkan. Jeongmal gomawo…

**Kyuminhae,,** Ne, Kyu demen bangat nyimpan semuanya sendirian. Wkwkwk jadiin pajangan dinding juga gak papa saeng, eonni rela kekeke. Gomawo dah setia ngereview saeng.

**SunakumaKYUMIN,,** Um… tuk kyuline member, di usahain deh, moga bisa masuk tuk ch depan. Bukannya 14045 itu…, aigoo saengi lg laper kah? Yuks dinner bareng, wkwkwkgzqwrdst... Saengi bisa adja nieh, boleh deh ntar buat ff di sini, kekeke. Idih kagak terima kalo dibujukin ama om sooman, pa lagi ampe di kasi kissu, iiihh sereeem. Ne, kagak kapok kog bacanya, mw di panjangin lagi juga gak masalah. Gomawo reviewna saeng, menghibur bgt.

**LyELF,,** Gomawo dah setia to read n review saengie.

**Indahpus96,,** Waduh, kog chingu bisa nebak Kyu oppa bakalan meninggal sie? Emang keliatan signal2nya yah? Ne, ini dah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewna chingu-ya…

**KHyun,,** Ne, gomawo dah singgah tuk RnR.

**ChoityaraELF,,** Ne, sesuju, knapa gak dilupain ajah yah acara bales dendamnya? Mianhae bukan eonni yg nyiksa tapi Dae Jung wkwkwkw. Gomawo reviewna.

**Ay,,** Ne, ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo dah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu.

**Ulmia Lesti,,** Di ch ini ada jawabannya chingu, gomawo dah singgah di ff ini.

**Guest,,** Aniyo, moga aja gak da penyakit apa2 yah. Gomawo, but biasa aja chingu, banyak kog yg dah pada slesai kuliah umur 21. Iya nie udah update. Gomawo reviewna.

**Tarra Lau,,** Thanks bro, nice to meet u too. But, um…, is it that easy for u to tell somebody that 'u like her' for the first time? Do you really wanna have a chat with me? Btw, thanks for reading n reviewing this story.

**Heeehyun,,** Mian bgt chingu gak bisa panjang2. Gomawooo bgt dah setia nunggui n ngereview…

**Han Eunkyo,, **Gomawo cemilannya,,, aduuh mianhae… kagak bisa cepet updatenya, mianhae… Gomawo udah setia nungguin…

**Chairun,,** Tuk kesekian kalinya author ucapin, mianhae… kagak bisa cepet updatenya chingu-ya… Gomawo udah nunggui ni ff.

**Ahra,,** Ne, moga dapet hasil yg diharapkan yah saeng. Gomawo masih ingat tuk review.

**Anonymous-p,,** Aduh gomawo chingu... Moga gchapter ini gak mengecewakan yah. Gomawo dah mw singgah n review.

**Marcus Cho,,** Iya, gomawoo chingu reviewna.

**KyuMinElf,,** Ne, gpp kog, nyante ajah, yg penting kan tetep repiuw hehehe. Ne, kalo sempet ntar tag buatin lg. Iya, author 91 line, boleh kog panggil eonni. Hehehe, gak kog eonnie gak kerja di bidang kesehatan. Gomawoo bgt chingu dah mw RnR.

**Atika,,** Hi juga,,, salam kenal. Gomawo yah udah mw ngikutin ff ini.

**1307Hyemin,, **Ne, gak masalah kog saeng. Moga hasil uan nya memuaskan yah. Kekeke susah sieh gak terlalu saeng, cuma jumlahnya itu loh buanyuak bgt... Ne, mian yah law kependekkan. Jeongmal gomawo saeng…

**Ekha Sparkyu,,** Jangan di getok dunx oppadeulna, mreka udah sadar kog. Gomawo reviewnya saeng.

**Cloud,,** Ne chingu gak papa kog. Wkwkwk ne, moga aja bisa ketemu happy ending yah. Gomawo..

**Ryeong,, **Salam kenal juga, aduh reviewna bikin eonni gak pd neih, jd takut mngecewakan. Ff genre lain? Romance? Kekeke, eonnie kagak ahli saeng buat romance, hehe ntar malah aneh ceritanya, btw gomawo bgt dah singgah di sini.

**Reader,,** Ne boleh kog baca, gomawooo bgt dah review di setiap chapternya chingu… Biasanya kan new reader pada langsung review ke ch yg terakhir update. Ne ini udah lanjut, skali lagi gomawo yah.

**AiFishy,,** Annyeong saengie... iya boleh kog panggil eonni. Omo! Reviewnya bikin eonni cenat cenut wkwkwk, malu juga sie, coz jujur aja eonni masih ngerasa belum sebaik itu kog saeng, di ffn ini banyaaak bgt author yg tulisannya keren abiez! Jeongmal gomawooo dah mw singgah n review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

"Aku sangat bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja." Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah tak memperdulikan respon Dae Jung tadi.

"Apa kau ingin mati bersamaku huh? Kalau begitu kita mati bersama saja. Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, kemudian setelah itu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Kau dan _hyungdeul_mu harus berterima kasih padaku karena nama Super Junior pastinya akan semakin populer sejagat raya dengan berita yang menghebohkan ini, hahaha." Dae Jung tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan lengkap dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin dan sorotan matanya menatap Dae Jung penuh kemarahan. Ia mulai berontak saat itu. Pukulan diantara mereka pun tak terelakan lagi. Walau sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga, Kyuhyun masih bisa memukul Dae Jung dan berusaha merebut pistol tersebut. Terjadilah perebutan senjata yang cukup sengit dan akhirnya-,

"DOR!" Sebuah tembakan tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan rembesan darah yang mengalir deras.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_12th Chapter_**

Kyuhyun terjatuh dikarenakan _shock_ ketika mendengar tembakan tadi, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan Dae Jung jatuh terjerembab sembari memegangi bagian perutnya sebelah kanan. Tangannya yang satu lagi mulai menjatuhkan pistol yang sedari tadi mereka perebutkan.

"Dae Jung-_ah_!" Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Dae Jung yang nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Dae Jung-_ah_…, bertahanlah, kita akan ke rumah sakit." Kyuhyun mulai merangkul tubuh Dae Jung kemudian meletakan kepala Dae Jung di pangkuannya.

"Aarrgghh…" Dae Jung kembali meremas bagian perutnya. Sepertinya peluru kecil itu telah menembus salah satu organ vitalnya. Darah pun mulai membanjiri lantai kotor itu.

"Dae Jung-_ah_, kau harus bertahan…"

Kali ini Dae Jung menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas. Walau masih menahan sakit, ia masih mampu mengukir senyum tipis diwajahnya. Senyuman tulus yang berasal dari hatinya. "Kyu-hyun-_ah_… a-ku… de-ngar-kan a-ku...," Perlahan tangannya yang bebas ia bawa ke saku celananya, lalu mengambil benda kecil yang ada disana. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Dae Jung memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

"…, hu-bu-ngi…_hyung_…_deul_… kau… harus ce-pat… per-gi dari si-ni… Kyu-hyun-_ah. _Tem-pat, ini… ak-an.. han-cur, seben..tar la-gi."

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit Dae jung-_ah_, kau harus kuat, kau-"

"A-ku... ak-hir nya… tahu, me-nga-pa… _yeo-ja chingu_..ku sa-ngat me-ngagu-mi mu…" Dae Jung kembali menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Dae Jung-_ah_ jangan banyak bicara, aku akan hubungi ambulan, kau pasti akan selamat, bertahanlah…"

"_Mian_-_hae_… _mian_…" Dae Jung tersenyum lagi walau sambil meringis kesakitan. "_Yeoja-chingu_-ku pasti… sudah la-ma… me-nunggu- ku di sa-na... _goma-wo_ Kyuhyunie, to-long sam-pai kan ma-af-ku… un-tuk _hyung-deul_…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang sempat keluar dari bibir Dae Jung sebelum kedua matanya menutup sempurna. Tubuhnya mulai kaku dan nafasnya pun tak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, meskipun ia juga tak bisa menyangkal pikirannya yang sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Dae Jung sudah pergi menyusul _yeojachingu_nya.

"Dae Jung-_ah ireona_!" Kyuhyun terus saja mengguncangkan tubuh Dae Jung walau tak menghasilkan apapun. Namun teriakannya lambat laun berubah menjadi suara batuk. Kyuhyun terbatuk keras karena asap yang saat ini sudah mulai mengkontaminasi udara disekitarnya. Bisa dirasakannya rasa panas dari kejauhan yang mulai menjalari ruangan.

Dengan tenaga sisanya Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol di ponsel milik Dae Jung. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilan itu tersambung.

"_Hy-hyung_…" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang mulai sesak.

Leeteuk yang menerima panggilan itu sontak melebarkan matanya "Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada di mana Kyuhyunie?" _Member_ lain yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut spontan mendekati sang _leader_.

"A-ku… ti-dak.. tau- _h-hyu-ung_…"

"Kyu- Kyuhyunie, _gwenchana_?" Suara sang _leader_ mulai bergetar karena panik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit untuk ia tangkap.

"_Hy-yung_… to-long…ak- aarrgghh" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berusaha menyeret tubuhnya dan tubuh Dae Jung dari ruangan itu. Kakinya yang sudah penuh luka, sama sekali tak bisa ia gunakan untuk berjalan.

Shindong dengan cepat meminta Leeteuk memberikan ponsel itu padanya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau bisa dengar _hyung_? Cepat aktifkan GPS pada ponsel yang kau gunakan, kami akan segera mencarimu. Kau dengar aku Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kyuhyun-_ah_?!" Semua _member_ yang mendengar teriakan Shidong mulai panik. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti Shindong dan Siwon yang mulai meraih jaket serta kunci mobil kemudian berlari ke luar _dorm_.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata Siwon mengendarai mobilnya di tengah keheningan malam. Untung saja waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, sehingga tidak banyak lagi kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya. Kibum dan Shindong sibuk menjadi penunjuk jalan. Sedangkan _member_ lain hanya bisa diam dalam kekhawatiran. Mereka tak ingin memperkeruh suasana dan mengganggu konsentrasi ketiga _member_ mereka tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaan Shindong tadi. Ia memanfaatkan tenaganya yang masih tersisa untuk melakukan kata-kata yang terakhir ia dengar dari Shindong sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Tubuhnya yang lemah, ditambah lagi dengan asupan oksigen yang semakin menipis benar-benar membuat kesadarannya hampir habis. Ia hanya bisa merangkak sembari menarik tubuh Dae Jung untuk menjauhi kobaran api yang mulai mendekat serta reruntuhan bangunan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berjatuhan.

Melihat asap hitam yang mulai menghiasi langit, Yesung dengan cepat menekan nomor pemadam kebakaran. Mobil yang mereka naiki mulai mendekati bangunan yang tampak sudah hampir terbakar sebagian. Wajah _member_ lain semakin panik melihat kobaran api dari kejauhan. Wajah mereka semakin pucat ketika Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Dongie… jangan katakan kalau _uri magnae_ ada di dalam sana?" Tanya sang _leader_ yang menanti jawaban tidak dari Shindong.

Shindong tak mengatakan apapun, namun ia dan Kibum segera turun dari mobil dan mempercepat langkah mereka. _Member_ lain pun mau tak mau mengikuti mereka.

Bongkahan kayu besar yang sudah termakan api tiba-tiba berjatuhan ketika para _member_ hendak mendekati bangunan tua itu.

"_ANDWE_!" Teriak Ryewook tiba-tiba. "_Hyung_… Kyu- hiks, Kyunie, selamatkan Kyuhyunie… hiks.."

"Aku yang akan masuk!" Ucap Sungmin dengan lantang. Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin mendekati pintu masuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari dalam gedung. Semua _member_ terkesiap untuk beberapa saat.

Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, para _fire figters_ tersebut sudah siap dengan peralatan dan mulai menjalankan tugas mereka.

"Tolong selamatkan _dongsaeng_ kami, dia ada di dalam." Ujar Leeteuk pada salah seorang kru penyelamat.

"Kalian sebaiknya jangan mendekat! Apinya sudah hampir memakan setengah bangunan! Kami akan berusaha membuat jalan agar bisa masuk." Tepat ketika salah satu petugas tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya, bagian depan bangunan mulai berjatuhan, kepulan asap dan kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat tampak semakin agresif.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak yakin _dongsaeng_ kalian bisa bertahan disana. Seluruh bangunan bisa runtuh kapan saja dan kita tidak tahu _dongsaeng_ kalian ada di ruangan mana."

"Jangan kesana, cepat mundur!" Terdengar teriakan dari petugas lainnya. Pada saat yang sama Siwon dan Sungmin terihat hendak menerobos masuk kedalam. Namun, beberapa petugas dengan sigap menghentikan mereka. "Jangan menambah jumlah korban yang ada!" Teriak petugas itu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Jika kalian tak ada yang berani masuk kedalam, biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya! Lepaskan!" Sungmin berusaha dengan keras melepaskan cengkraman para petugas itu pada lengannya.

Bola-bola api kembali berjatuhan dan mengejutkan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Para _member_ pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri mereka dari pasukan penghalang yang sedari tadi menghalangi mereka untuk masuk kedalam.

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti! Kembali kesini!" Teriak para petugas pemadam kebakaran.

Tanpa sedikit pun terusik dari teriakan itu, mereka terus saja berjalan masuk.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau ada dimana? Kau dengar kami?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ bertahanlah! Kami akan segera menjemputmu! Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Lorong bagian depan bangunan kembali berjatuhan. Air pun segera di semprotkan ke arahnya, namun masih belum cukup untuk memadamkan api tersebut.

Sementara itu, di dalam gedung Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara batuknya. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Ia memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga karena menahan perih. Asap hitam serta panas yang menerpa tubuhnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba sebongkah kayu besar jatuh kearahnya. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar namun terlambat, kayu panas tersebut sudah lebih dulu menimpa kakinya yang terluka. Kyuhyun mengerang hebat. Ia mencoba membuka matanya hendak melihat kesekeliling. Namun yang menyambut penglihatannya hanya membuat hatinya berdesir. Tubuh Dae Jung yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa pun ikut tertimpa reruntuhan berikutnya.

Hanya panik dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang saat ini Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan itu sukses membuat beberapa tetes cairan hangat keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Hyung_…" Hanya ucapan lirih yang saat ini terlontar dari bibir itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya ketika mendengar namanya diteriakan dari kejauhan. Namun, dengan cepat mata itu kembali tertutup karena ia tak tahan membiarkannya terbuka dan melawan perih dari kepulan asap yang sejak tadi sudah menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bergerak. Namun, ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Setelah mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya itu, sebuah perasaan hangat mulai menjadi pelita di sudut hatinya. Namun, bukan kondisi seperti ini yang ia inginkan ketika bertemu kembali dengan mereka. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali datang. Kyuhyun tak ingin mereka terluka. Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika salah satu dari mereka sampai terluka demi menyelamatkannya saat ini.

Suara bangunan runtuh kembali terdengar. Kali ini disertai dengan suara pecahan kaca. Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang datang kearahnya.

Namun, detik berikutnya suara pecahan-pecahan kaca kembali terdengar diiringi dengan suara ledakan.

"_ANDWE_! Kyuhyunie- bertahanlah, Kyuhy-…"

Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi mendengar kata-kata lain setelahnya dikarenakan suara tembok yang runtuh sudah lebih dulu memekakkan telinganya. Jeritan pun samar-samar terdengar. Kyuhyun tau pasti itu suara salah satu _hyung_nya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, ketika tubuhnya kembali diremukkan oleh rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang dan melenyapkan kesadarannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Awan gelap menjulang menghiasi atas gedung rumah sakit. Guntur yang bergemuruh pun melengkapi perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang membungkus sekitarnya. Kesunyian sudah sejak tadi menjadi _background music_ di salah satu koridor rumah sakit, melengkapi ketegangan dan kecemasan yang bisa dirasakan di seluruh koridor.

Sungmin mendesah sambil bersandar ke dinding putih. '_Mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi pada Kyuhyunie_?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sungmin menatap kesekelilingnya. Hatinya bagai hancur berkeping-keping. Dia benci melihat _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya menangis, mereka menangis dalam diam.

Sungmin mengepalkan tinjunya. Rasa frustrasi mulai menggelegak di tubuhnya, mengancam untuk meledak. Ia merasa sudah gagal menjadi seorang _hyung_ untuk _magnae_nya. Padahal beberapa tahun silam ia sudah bertekad untuk menjaganya. Namun, saat ini semua bagaikan reka ulang kejadian mengerikan empat tahun yang lalu. Terjebak di luar ruang operasi lantaran menunggui _magnae_ mereka yang sedang berjuang melawan maut.

Tangan yang terbungkus tinjunya itu mulai gemetar. Jaji-jemarinya semakin mencengkram kuat. Sungmin mendongak setelah merasakan sentuhan lembut di salah satu bahunya. Ia menatap dalam wajah _hyung_nya yang saat ini tersenyum lembut kearahnya, walau jejak air mata masih membekas di wajah itu.

Yesung perlahan menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sentuhan serta senyuman lembut itu seolah telah memberikan kehangatan yang saat ini ia butuhkan. Perlahan Sungmin mengendurkan kepalan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas apapun yang menimpa Kyuhyunie. _Arrachi_!" Bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Sungmin.

TES

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Sungmin langsung menyambut pelukan hangat itu. Kemudian menguburkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada _hyung_nya yang memiliki suara emas itu.

"Jangan menahannya Ming. Dadamu akan semakin sakit dan sesak jika menahannya."

Seolah dapat mendengar ucapan Yesung, air mata itu pun akhirnya mengalir deras. Sungmin sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang hendak keluar. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir Yesung. Tak pernah ia melihat Sungmin seperti ini sebelumnya. Di saat bersamaan, _namja_ itu terlihat rapuh dan juga kuat. Yesung pun hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya, bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatan sejauh yang ia bisa.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruang operasi dibuka dan _uisa_ pun keluar. Leeteuk segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sesegera mungkin menanyakan keadaan sang _magnae_ pada _uisa_.

_Uisa_ hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat mendapati tatapan dari semua _member_ tertuju padanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, seolah tak mampu membalas tatapan mereka. _Uisa_ mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menguatkan dirinya. Sudah tugasnya untuk memberitahukan berita sepahit apapun pada keluarga pasien.

"_Mianhae_, kami… sudah berusaha semampu kami. Kyuhyun-_ssi_… tidak tertolong."

Tepat setelah _uisa_ menyelesaikan ucapannya, teriakan keras pun seketika memenuhi lorong rumah sakit. Tangis para _member_ pecah. Satu persatu tubuh mereka ambruk, kemudian menangis histeris di lantai rumah sakit. Ada juga yang hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan diam seribu bahasa. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ingin menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi.

Kabar kehilangan itu tentu saja membuat mereka _shock_, seolah tak dapat menyadari realitas kehilangan. Frekuensi dan intensitas emosi yang berubah-ubah membuat emosi yang bertolak belakang muncul, hingga menimbulkan ledakan impulsif amarah pada orang yang meninggal, diri sendiri, atau orang lain. Kadang elasi yang tidak di harapkan juga kerap kali terjadi. Pada suatu waktu individu dapat melakukan fungsi otomatis dalam keadaan tenang, namun beberapa waktu berikutnya berubah panik sampai berteriak histeris. Seperti saat ini, respon emosional terlihat jelas pada setiap _member._

Tidak ada satu _member_ pun yang mampu memperlihatkan ketegaran mereka lagi. Semua realita ini sudah cukup menghancurkan dinding pertahanan mereka selama ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak mereka bahwa Kyuhyun, _magnae_ kesayangan mereka akan pergi meninggalkan mereka secepat ini, dan dalam kondisi seperti saat ini. Perasan sedih, marah, serta perasaan bersalah menggambarkan emosi mereka yang berfluktuasi menghadapi realitas kehilangan itu. Hanya isakan memilukan serta air mata yang saat ini menjadi saksi utama dari ungkapkan rasa berduka para _member_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Two weeks later**…_

Para _member_ sama sekali tak dapat mendeskripsikan _comeback stage_ mereka yang sempat tertunda itu. Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan mengingat kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka hadapi. Sebisa mungkin mereka menutupi kesedihan mereka ketika hendak mengubah kembali koreografi yang sudah sangat sempurna itu. Walau Kyuhyun sudah tiada, namun mereka sama sekali tidak ingin memotong bagiannya. _The voice of heaven_ itu tetap terdengar ketika mereka tampil di panggung.

Merupakan sebuah _moment_ penuh suka cita sekaligus mengharukan, ketika mereka berhasil meraih _first award_ untuk _comeback stage_ mereka. Para _member_ berdiri bersisian diatas panggung sembari menatap ribuan ELF yang datang lengkap dengan amunisi mereka, aneka _banner_ dan _sapphire blue light stick _tentunya. Dan, yang paling menggetarkan hati para _member_ adalah ketika mereka melihat sebuah _banner_ besar bertuliskan nama dan gambar _magnae_ mereka yang sedang tersenyum ceria.

Leeteuk mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan '_thank you speech_'. Tangannya memegang tropi dengan sedikit bergetar. Suasana yang tadinya riuh rendah saat ini sudah sunyi senyap. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu sang _leader_ yang belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak _award_ itu diberikan.

"Penghargaan ini untuk… semua orang yang mencintai kami, mendukung kami, dan setia menemani kami dalam kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. _Kamsahamnida_… terima kasih banyak atas semuanya, kami… tak mungkin bisa berdiri hingga hari ini tanpa kalian semua." Leeteuk mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberi sinyal pada _member_ lain untuk bersama-sama membungkukkan tubuh mereka sempurna sembilan puluh derajat. Menunjukkan penghormatan serta ucapan terima kasih mereka yang mendalam.

Dapat terlihat jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah beberapa _member_ ketika mereka mengangkat kembali kepala mereka yang tadi tertunduk untuk beberapa saat.

"Dan… untuk _uri magnae_… Kyuhyun-_ah_!" _Fans_ yang sempat bersorak ketika semua _member_ memberi hormat tadi seketika terdiam. "Kami tak akan pernah melupakanmu _magnae_! Tempatmu tak akan pernah tergantikan di hati kami dan ELF. Penghargaan ini juga untuk semua kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kami akan selalu tersenyum untukmu, _magnae, _kau dengar kan?!" Leeteuk mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman, namun air mata pun tak luput menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _bogoshipoyo_...!" Teriak Eunhyuk di sela tangisnya.

Mendengar itu, Donghae dan Ryewook pun semakin terisak. "_Uljima_... _uljima_..." Shindong yang berada di antara mereka segera merangkul keduanya dan berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Heechul yang merasa tak nyaman dengan kata-kata menyentuh dan air mata mulai mengeser tubuh sang _leader_ dan mengambil mikropon darinya. Tanpa ragu ia pun memulai aksinya. "Kalian jangan ikut-ikutan menangis, _arra_!" Ujar Heechul pada ELF.

Heechul pun mencoba memberikan tatapan menegur pada beberapa _member_. Namun usaha itu tak cukup membuahkan hasil. "_Aigoo_, apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti dulu menangisnya?! Aish,,, sudahlah lupakan saja. Hey yeaaaa… ELF..., kalian bisa mendengarkanku kan?! Jika aku menyebutkan nama 'Kyuhyun _odiga_?' kalian harus menjawabnya dengan '_in my heart_' _OK_!" Ucap Heechul dengan semangat.

"Kyuhyun _odiga_?" Teriak Heechul, kemudian ia menodongkan mikroponnya ke arah ELF.

Heechul tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya ketika hanya sedikit dari mereka yang melakukan perintahnya. Bahkan, para _member_ pun terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Heechul sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya melainkan isakan tangis yang semakin kentara.

"_YA_! Apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku?! Menyebalkan!" Heechul menunjukkan tampang kesalnya. Sekali lagi ia mengulang ucapannya dengan lebih keras, berharap kali ini mendapat respon yang lebih baik dari ELF.

"Kyuhyun _odiga_?" Heechul mengulangi ucapannya.

"_In my heart_!" Ucap para _member_ sungguh-sungguh. Mereka saat ini mulai menutup jarak diantara mereka, dan mulai berkerumun di sekitar Heechul sambil merangkul dan menautkan jemari mereka, bermaksud saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengulanginya sekali lagi, dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya!" Heechul memberi peringatan dengan nada sinisnya. Ia menatap para _member_ dan meminta mereka untuk mengucapkannya bersama-sama.

"KYUHYUN _ODIGA_?" Semua _member_ berteriak dengan serempak.

"_IN MY HEART_!" ELF memberikan jawaban dengan sepenuh hati dan sekeras yang mereka bisa.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum sambil menagis haru. ELF dan semua kru yang ada di studio, serta _group band_ lain yang menyaksikan mereka dari belakang panggung memberikan _standing applause_ untuk Super Junior.

Para _member_ mulai membentuk _group hug_ di atas panggung.

"Berjanjilah" Ucap Leeteuk dengan suara yang bergetar. "Tak akan ada lagi air mata, kecuali air mata kebahagiaan."

"_Yakso/I promise_!" Ucap para _member_ dengan logat berbeda-beda.

"Kita akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain!" Lanjut Yesung.

"Dan kita akan menjaga kesehatan satu sama lain!" Sambung Donghae dan Ryewook bersamaan.

"Untuk _uri_ Kyuhyunie!" Ucap Sungmin dan Siwon dengan mantap.

"Untuk keluarga kita!" Eunhyuk dan Shindong menambahkan.

"Sepakat!" Heechul menjadi penutup dari perjanjian mereka.

Para _member_ saling bertukar senyuman dan tawa satu sama lain sembari mempererat pelukan di antara mereka. Inilah salah satu moment berharga yang tak dapat dibeli oleh uang sekalipun.

_'In my heart, ne, Super Junior Kyuhyun akan selamanya ada di hati kami. Ia akan selalu hidup dihati kami dan ELF. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dihatiku saat ini.' Batin setiap member.  
_

_._

**_He is the one and only, the irreplaceable one._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**END or TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC aja deh...**

* * *

Kog chapter ini berasa chapter trakhir yah? #bingung

Mianhae... musti posting chapter yg pendek lagi *VpeaceV*

Mian yah readers... author lagi buru-buru, mianhae...

Dari pada idenya jadi macet karena author biarin ngendap di otak, so akhirnya author keluarin walaupun sedikit.

Asli, tangan author keringat dingin plus gemeteran pas nulis ch ini. Air mata pun dengan setia nemenin sampe ktemu kata TBC.

Perasaan gak terima, gak percaya, sekaligus gak rela, udah berkecamuk n protes gak ketulungan.

Jeongmal mianhae... tuk isi cerita yang semakin 'gaje' 'aneh' or 'apapun'

Mianhae untuk 'angst' yang sering hadir di setiap chapternya. Author juga gak ngerti kenapa 'angst' itu sering muncul, mianhae.

Oia, **maybe next chapter is the last one**.

Sebenarnya memang masih banyak konflik n intrik2 yang bisa di kembangkan di ff ini. Author sangat berterima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah dengan senang hati menyumbangkan ide untuk memperpanjang ff ini. Namun, apa daya tangan tak sampai, maksudnya author tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian yang mengharapkan ff ini memiliki banyak chapters. Mianhamnida jeongmal, kalau untuk alasannya kenapa harus end chapter depan, um… itu karena author dari awal memang tidak berniat untuk membuat ff ini terlalu panjang. Ditambah lagi dengan alasan profesi yang memang menuntut untuk lebih fokus. #aiish keluar deh alasan sok sibuknya/abaikan/

.

**Kamsahamnida... sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview  
**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida ^^**

**.**

PS: Balesan reviewnya di rapel to next chapter aja yah, mianhae... peace... *-*)v


	13. Chapter 13

**Unbreakable Bond?**

**.**

**Brotherhood with all of Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me, except the casts.**

**.**

**.**

**A little bit out of character.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

* * *

**For all my beloved readers, this is for you...**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**_Previous Story_**

"Berjanjilah" Ucap Leeteuk dengan suara yang bergetar. "Tak akan ada lagi air mata, kecuali air mata kebahagiaan."

"_Yakso/ I promise_!" Ucap para _member_ dengan logat berbeda-beda.

"Kita akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain!" Lanjut Yesung.

"Dan kita akan menjaga kesehatan satu sama lain!" Sambung Donghae dan Ryewook bersamaan.

"Untuk _uri_ Kyuhyunie!" Ucap Sungmin dan Siwon dengan mantap.

"Untuk keluarga kita!" Eunhyuk dan Shindong menambahkan.

"Sepakat!" Heechul menjadi penutup dari perjanjian mereka.

Para _member_ saling bertukar senyuman dan canda tawa satu sama lain sembari mempererat pelukan di antara mereka. Inilah salah satu moment berharga yang tak dapat di beli oleh uang sekalipun.

_'In my heart, ne, Super Junior Kyuhyun akan selamanya ada di hati kami. Ia akan selalu hidup dihati kami dan ELF. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dihatiku saat ini.' Batin setiap member._

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_13th Chapter_**

Suara jam dinding yang digantung di dinding rumah sakit memecah keheningan malam. Beberapa _member_ duduk terkantuk-kantuk di tepi ranjang sedangkan _member_ lainnya tidur di sofa dan ada pula yang berbaring di lantai hanya dengan beralaskan karpet tipis.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tapi Kyuhyun masih juga belum sadar. Sudah hampir 24 jam Kyuhyun terbaring di sana tanpa menunjukan perkembangan sedikitpun. _Uisa_ bahkan mengatakan jika dalam waktu 3 jam kedepan Kyuhyun masih belum sadar, maka _uisa_ dengan berat hati menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun berada dalam keadaan koma.

Yang membuat khawatir para _member_ adalah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sering terlihat menggigil dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ditambah lagi dengan igauan yang tak masuk akal. Bahkan air matanya pun sering kali terlihat menemani racauan yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Hanya pelukan hangat _hyungdeul_ yang bisa membuatnya kembali tenang, namun semua itu masih tak membuatnya sadar.

Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Yesung yang hampir memejamkan mata kembali terbangun saat mendengar rintih kesakitan dan igauan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN-_AH_!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin berteriak sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini sungguh sangat menghawatirkan. _Member_ lain yang sempat tertidur pun seketika terbangun. Mereka mulai mengambil tempat di sekitar ranjang sang _magnae_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jangan seperti ini." Leeteuk semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kedua mata sang _angel_ itu mulai berair lagi. Hati lembutnya terasa sakit melihat kondisi _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya saat ini.

"Kyu, kumohon sadarlah. Kau membuat kami takut, hiks…" Ryewook kembali terisak. Isakannya yang memilukan itu mau tak mau mempengaruhi perasaan _member_ lain yang sudah seharian ini menahan emosi mereka untuk tidak larut dengan keadaan.

Heechul pun mulai turun tangan. "CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN!" Kali ini ia berteriak tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Entah karena teriakan Heechul yang teramat keras atau karena hal yang lainnya, namun terlihat jelas ada ketakutan dalam manik mata indah itu. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, ia merasa heran mendapati _hyungdeul_nya sudah mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Masih terlihat jelas raut wajah cemas disana walau saat ini masing-masing dari mereka sudah memasang senyuman kelegaan setelah melihat _magnae_nya sadar. Sudah seharian mereka di buat cemas oleh kondisi Kyuhyun yang naik turun.

"_Omo_ Kyu! Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Kenapa sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi. Ia masih cemas melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak ia membuka matanya tadi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Leeteuk. Ia masih diam tak bergeming.

'_Aku… di rumah sakit_?' Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia mulai memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan tak ada lagi. Dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah bekas-bekas luka yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya tak terlihat barang sedikitpun. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih diperban itu.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir setelah melihat ekspresi _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ katakan sesuatu... Jangan diam saja, kau membuatku semakin takut." Eunhyuk langsung duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan sang _magnae_.

"Apa kau tahu kalau _hoobae_ dan _sunbae_ serta semua _staff_ di Inkigayo kemarin sudah kau buat panik Kyunie." Ujar Donghae sambil menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir tadi.

"Untung saja tak ada ELF yang tahu, kalau tidak pasti kami akan kesulitan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ujar Shindong dengan raut wajah panik setelah teringat kembali kejadian kemarin dimana Kyuhyun ditemukan terjatuh di kamar mandi dengan kepala yang sudah memar dan mengeluarkan darah.

'_Aku semakin berat meninggalkanmu pergi wamil minggu depan kalau kondisimu seperti ini Kyuhyunie'_ Batin Heechul tak tenang. Ia segera menghapus jaraknya dengan sang _magnae_ dan meraih tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang masih setia bersarang di kepalanya. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau minum dulu." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Kyuhyun dan membantunya minum setelah Heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun mulai menyeka keringat sang _magnae_ yang masih membasahi wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih tenang Kyunie?"

Masih tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap _hyung_ yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Hal selanjutnya bahkan semakin membuat bingung _member_ lain. Kyuhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya dalam, seolah menghindari tatapan mereka.

"_Mianhae_..." Suara lirih itu akhirnya keluar juga. Walaupun membuahkan hasil berupa kerutan di kening setiap _member_.

"_Mianhae_, sudah merepotkan kalian. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae…_, sudah membuat _hyungdeul_ khawatir." Belum ada _member_ yang berani buka suara. Mereka hanya bisa saling tatap, minta penjelasan lebih satu sama lain.

"_Mianhae_… aku… hanya bisa membuat kalian pusing dan lelah karena sikap jahilku selama ini. Kalian pasti... lebih menginginkan _magnae_ yang baik dan penurut kan? _Mianhae_… jika kalian… ingin mencari penggantiku-"

"KYUHYUN-_AH_!" Heechul kembali mengeluarkan nada tingginya. Leeteuk dengan cepat memberikan tatapan menegurnya pada Heechul dan memintanya untuk lebih tenang.

"Kyuhyunie..., kau bicara apa? Kami sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudmu?" Donghae yang matanya mulai memerah ikut bicara.

"Kau baru saja sadar Kyu, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi _ne_." Pinta Yesung dengan lembut.

"_Ani_, aku… sungguh-sungguh _hyungdeul_. Jika pihak manajemen memang mengiginkanku untuk digantikan oleh _member_ baru, a-aku... bersedia." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal keras. Dadanya terasa sakit, seakan tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Namun kenyataan yang dihadapinya selama ini seolah memojokkanya, ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk saat ini.

"_MWO_?!" Semua _member_ spontan mengeluarkan suara nyaring mereka. Mereka sepertinya lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Manajemen?"

"Digantikan?"

"_Member_ baru?"

"Kau bicara apa Kyuhyunie?"

"Jangan-jangan ada masalah dengan otakmu Kyu."

"Apa _uisa_ salah memberimu obat?"

"Kau mau mengerjai kami lagi _magnae_?!"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir para _member_. Dan itu semua mulai membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku... aku sudah tahu semuanya _hyungdeul_. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan _manager hyung_ malam itu... dan… Dae Jung…"

"Dae Jung?"

"_Nugu_?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau masih mengigau atau sudah sadar?"

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kita panggil _uisa_ saja."

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Ia mulai memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit. Suara rintihan kecil sempat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kyuhyunie/ Kyuhyun-_ah_/ _magnae,_ _gwenchana_?" Semua _member_ semakin memperpendek jarak mereka dengan Kyuhyun.

Suara _hyungdeul_ yang memanggilnya terdengar sangat pelan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata itu kembali tertutup, hingga menyisakan teriakan kekhawatiran dari _member_ lain yang ada di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Para _member_ dengan enggan membawa kaki mereka keluar ruangan setelah _uisa_ datang. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka di buat risau dengan aktifitas yang sama sejak kemarin, menunggui _maknae_ mereka di luar ruangan setiap kali _uisa_ menjalankan tugasnya.

"_Yeoboseo_ _hyung, _apa bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah berhasil menghubungi sang _manager_. Ia sedikit menjauh dari tempat _dongsaengdeul_nya berada.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun sekarang Teukie, ada apa memangnya? Apa Kyuhyunie sudah sadar? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Terdengar nada cemas dari seberang sana.

"Itu dia masalahnya _hyung_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tentang Kyuhyunie." Leeteuk berhenti sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. "Apa…, _hyung_ pernah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyunie?"

"_Nde_? Sesuatu? Maksudmu?" Suara _manager_ Super Junior itu terdengar semakin resah.

"Um… maksudku, apa _hyung_ pernah mengatakan kalau…, kalau Kyuhyunie akan… digantikan oleh _member_ baru?" Meski berat, akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari bibir Leeteuk.

"_MWO_?" Teriak sang _manager_ dari seberang sana. Leeteuk spontan menjauhkan ponselnya agar tak merusak gendang telinganya. "Apa kau sedang bercanda Teukie?! Dari mana kau mendengar berita konyol itu?!"

Sedikit lega dengan pernyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya, Leeteuk segera menjelaskan lagi maksud dari perkataanya tadi kepada sang _manager_.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Teukie-_ya_. Aku…, sebagai _manager_ kalian akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menentang keputusan itu! Aku akan sekuat tenaga menolaknya hingga berita aneh itu tidak akan pernah sampai di telinga kalian." Ucap sang _manager_ dengan mantap.

"Aku sudah bersama kalian bertahun-tahun Teukie, kalian semua… sudah kuanggap sebagi _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Cukup kepergian Hangeng menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang tak boleh terulang lagi. Jika kembali mengingatnya, aku pasti merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal karena dulu aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk memperbaiki itu semua."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menyimak dalam diam. Mata sang _leader_ itu pun kembali basah setelah mendengar ucapan tulus tadi.

"Lagi pula, perusahaan tolol mana yang mau melepaskan seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Sang _manager_ sedikit memberi jeda dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti sangat mengerti perkataanku tadi Teukie-_ya_. Dalam dunia bisnis, _magnae_ kalian itu sudah menjadi _asset_ besar bagi _management_. _Mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud mengatakan seolah-olah Kyuhyunie itu adalah sebuah barang. Aku juga tak bermaksud membanding-bandingkan kalian tapi, kau bisa lihat sendirikan kenyataanya. Semakin lama _magnae_ kalian itu semakin percaya diri untuk mengeluarkan potensinya yang terpendam. Jadi, kau jangan heran jika pihak manajemen terkadang memberikan _special treatment_ untuk Kyuhyunie."

Hening sejenak.

"Hey, Teukie-_ya_? Kau masih disanakan? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Um, _ne hyung_ aku mendengarkanmu. _Jeongmal gomawo, hyungie_…. Aku tak akan melupakan perkataanmu tadi." Ucap Leeteuk sepenuh hati.

"_Gwenchanayo_. Oh iya, ini sudah hampir pukul dua pagi, mengapa kau masih belum istirahat? _Aish_, jangan katakan padaku kalau _dongsaeng_mu yang lain juga masih terjaga?!" Terdengar decakan kesal dari _manager_ mereka. "Kalian butuh istirahat Teukie-_ya_, aku tidak mau mendengar satu per satu dari kalian memenuhi daftar pasien di rumah sakit itu, _arrachi_!"

Walau sekejap, namun akhirnya _leader_ Super Junior itu bisa tertawa kecil. "_Ne hyung, arraso…_." Ia pun menyudahi panggilannya setelah mendengar nada putus dari seberang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi sedikit demi sedikit hadir menghangatkan bumi. Embun-embun nampak berkilat terkena bias cahayanya. Sayup-sayup kicau burung mulai terdengar mengalun membentuk harmoni indah bersama sejuknya agin di pagi yang cerah itu.

Kelopak mata seorang _namja_ yang terbaring di kasur putih perlahan terbuka. Ia segera meyapu atensinya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang masih terasa ganjil dimatanya. Tubuh _hyungdeul_nya yang tidur dengan pose yang berbeda beda benar-benar membuat ruang inapnya yang cukup besar itu tampak sempit.

Merasakan pergerakan kecil disampingnya, Sungmin yang tidur dengan merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya di ranjang Kyuhyun ikut membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyunie, syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" Ucap Sungmin seraya mengukir sebuah senyuman kelegaan di wajah manisnya.

Leeteuk yang berada di sisi lain dekat tempat tidur Kyuhyun juga ikut terbangun. Respon yang sama seperti Sungmin ia berikan pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam menatap keduanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, satu per satu _hyungdeul_nya yang berada di ruangan itu terbangun dan mulai mengisi tempat yang masih kosong di sekitar ranjang _magnae_ mereka.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan tubuhnya perlahan, hendak mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Yesung dengan cepat membantunya dan Ryewook pun dengan sigap mengubah posisi bantal hingga Kyuhyun bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

Baru terbangun dan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti tadi saja sudah membuat perasaan Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia sangat berharap bahwa kali ini ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kyuhyunie _gwenchana_?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar suara _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tak dapat dibaca oleh siapapun. Tidak ada satupun dari _hyungdeul_nya yang ingin memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka seolah ingin memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Setelah merasa siap, tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan semua kisah yang ia alami ketika berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewat. Dimulai dari pembicaraannya di telpon dengan Kibum, kejadian di _Immortal Songs_. Kemudian rencana cerdiknya yang hendak mengumpulkan semua _member_ di acara ulang tahun Heechul, yang mana di malam itu juga ia mendapati kenyataan pahit atas kehadiran anggota baru yang akan menggantikan posisinya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika menceritakan kehadiran Dae Jung yang begitu mudahnya di terima oleh _hyungdeul_nya. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan genangan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Berbagai ekspresi di tunjukan oleh para _member_. Kedua alis mereka saling bertautan, mereka ingin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat dalam rongga dada mereka. Sungguh, mereka benar-benar tidak suka mendengar semua ucapan itu. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa hal itu membuktikan kalau mereka menyimak cerita _magnae_ mereka dengan baik. _Hyungdeul_ seakan terhipnotis oleh cerita sang _magnae_ yang di bawakannya dengan apik, bagaikan seorang _storyteller_ papan atas yang sudah memiliki jam terbang tinggi.

Kyuhyun juga menceritakan rencana licik Dae Jung yang hendak balas dendam kepadanya. Terdengar tarikan nafas yang tertahan saat Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang ia alami ketika Dae Jung menyekapnya di sebuah gedung usang dan kotor.

Mendengar hal itu, beberapa _member_ terlihat mengepalkan tangan mereka, menekan jemarinya kuat, seakan-akan ingin sekali mendaratkan tinjuan pada wajah _namja_ yang bernama Dae Jung itu. Ingin memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal untuk _namja_ gila yang sudah berani membuat kondisi _magnae_ mereka seperti kemarin.

Belum ada satu patah katapun terucapkan oleh _member_ lain, hanya isakan kecil Ryewook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang mengisi jeda disela cerita Kyuhyun. Ketiga _member_ yang memang mudah menangis itu sudah tak sanggup menahan air mata mereka yang berontak ingin keluar.

Yang membuat _member_ lain semakin tertegun adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan _magnae_ mereka dengan lirih namun masih jelas terdengar.

"Aku sadar… selama ini… aku memang bukanlah _magnae_ yang baik, aku hanya bisa membuat susah _hyungdeul_. Jadwal kita saat ini pasti berantakan karena aku kan? _Mianhae_… _jeongmal_… karena itu jika kalian mengiginkan aku keluar-"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Leeteuk dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. "Dengarkan _hyung_ baik-baik Kyuhyunie." Tangannya yang satunya lagi ia bawa ke salah satu sisi wajah sang _magnae_, menginginkan Kyuhyun menatap matanya saat ini.

Semua _member_ merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di hati mereka ketika Leeteuk berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Tak ada bekas air mata di wajah yang masih pucat itu. Namun, baru kali ini mereka melihat kepedihan yang luar biasa di dalam manik kelam itu. Dada mereka semakin sesak melihat cairan bening yang masih tertahan di selaput yang membungkus kedua mata indah sang _magnae_. Beberapa _member_ yang sejak tadi melawan emosi mereka, saat ini tak mampu lagi mencegah proses kimiawi itu terjadi. Spontan mata mereka juga ikut berkabut dan terasa hangat.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Kyuhyunie. _Hyung_ tidak akan semudah itu melupakanmu. _Hyung_ juga tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah _hyung_ biarkan siapapun menyakitimu…" Ucap Leeteuk lembut dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Apa kau meragukan kami _magnae_? Kau anggap kami hanya main-main denganmu? Atau kau masih menganggap kami belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu? _Ish_, padahal itu sudah lama sekali." Ujar Heechul ketus. _Member_ lain hanya bisa terdiam, belum ada yang berani menyanggah perkataan sang Cinderella itu.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menilai kami seperti itu... APA BELUM CUKUP BERTAHUN-TAHUN TINGGAL BERSAMA HAH?! ATAU KAU SEBENARNYA MEMANG INGIN KELUAR DARI SUPER JUNIOR?! KAU INGIN BERSOLO KARIR KAN?!"

"_HYUNG_ / CHULIE!" Kali ini _member_ lain tak bisa tinggal diam karena nada bicara Heechul semakin meninggi.

"Heechul _hyung_, tolong tenangkan dirimu." Siwon mencoba mendekat dan menyentuh pundak _hyung_nya yang beberapa hari lagi akan pergi wamil itu. "_Jebal hyungie… please calm down…_"

Namun apa yang di lakukan Siwon tak berdampak apapun pada Heechul. _Namja_ itu tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diutarakannya saat ini. Tangan Siwon yang baru menempel beberapa detik ia jatuhkan dengan kasar. Heechul kembali menatap tajam sang _magnae_ yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"APA KELUARNYA _NAMJA_ CHINA ITU MASIH BELUM CUKUP HAH? APA HIATUSNYA KIBUM MASIH KURANG LAMA? ATAU KAU INGIN _MEMBER_ LAIN TERLIBAT MASALAH LAGI LALU PERGI WAMIL SEBELUM WAKTUNYA?" Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Matanya mulai memerah dan kepalan tangannya tak sedikitpun mengendor.

"Lalu apa sekarang?! Kau juga ingin menambah masalah untuk Super Junior? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau keluar? Kenapa baru sekarang mengatakannya?" Kali ini nada suara Heechul mulai turun, bahkan terdengar sedikit bergetar. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah sangar itu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. "Kenapa… kenapa baru mengatakannya setelah bertahun-tahun bersama? Kau benar-benar ingin membuat kami hancur?" Suara paraunya kini terdengar jelas.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Sedangkan _member_ lain sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk menahan air mata mereka agar tidak tumpah. Mereka membekap mulut masing-masing agar tak ada isakan yang keluar.

"Apa kau tahu Kyuhyun-_ah_, saat melihat kondisimu kemarin…, aku sangat takut kalau... kau… akan kembali koma seperti dulu." Jujur Heechul. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar ketika merasakan setetes cairan hangat meluncur dari matanya. Hancur sudah pertahanannya sejak tadi. Saat ini tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang mampu ia ucapkan. Heechul dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan siapapun.

Suasana tegang tadi perlahan lahan berubah menjadi haru. Isakan-isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar lagi.

"Hiks… aku… hiks… tak mau… ada hal buruk… hiks… menimpamu Kyuhyunie…. Kau harus…hiks… selalu… sehat… harus… hiks…" _Namja_ yang mendapat gelar si ikan dari Mokpo itu tak sanggup menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Shindong yang ada di dekatnya segera menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung _dongsaeng_nya itu agar lebih tenang.

"Aku tak mau punya _maknae_ baru! hiks... sebagus apapun kemampuan _dance_nya aku tetap tidak mau! hiks…" Eunhyuk berujar keras di sela tangisnya. "Lagi pula, siapa bilang kami akan menerima keputusan itu begitu saja!" Tegas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku juga tidak akan semudah itu memberikan latihan _vocal_ pada _member_ baru yang kau sebutkan itu Kyuhyunie. Lagu-lagu Super Junior sudah punya ciri khas tersendiri. Menambah _member_ baru sebagai _lead vocal_ hanya akan mengacaukan harmoni dan karakter kita yang sudah ada. SM tak mungkin berpikir sependek itu." Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara. Ia mengucapkannya dengan lantang, bermaksud menyadarkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya bahwa mimpinya itu tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan.

"Aku akan berhenti memasak untuk kalian jika itu benar-benar terjadi!" Ucap Ryewook tiba-tiba. Ia sudah tidak terisak lagi, namun air matanya masih belum berhenti.

"_Andwe_!" Eunhyuk dan Shindong spontan memberi respon negatif.

"Itu hanya pengandaian _hyungie_. Aku akan menggunakan kekuasaanku agar semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Eunhyuk dan Shindong bernafas lega, walau agak bingung dengan kata '_kekuasaan'_ yang dimaksudkan Ryewook.

"Kau sudah punya tempat khusus di hati kami Kyuhyunie, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hati kami." Tambah Siwon sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku perlu memperjelasnya..., bahwa kami sangat amat menyayangimu Kyunie." Sungmin tersenyum lembut sembari menggenggam tangan _roommate_nya itu. "Aku senang kau mau menceritakan semuanya... Jujur saja, aku sangat takut jika kau bersikeras memendam semuanya sendirian." Sungmin saat ini sudah mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Biarkan emosimu mengalir Kyuhyunie, jangan menahannya. Ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau dadamu akan semakin sakit dan sesak jika menahan tangis." Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul ketika Sungmin meliriknya sejenak.

Air mata itu akhirnya tumpah juga. Sungmin segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Keduanya hanyut dalam keadaan penuh haru ketika Kyuhyun balas memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya itu dengan sangat erat. Isakan dari bibir sang _magnae_ akhirnya terdengar, isakan bahagia tentunya.

Leeteuk juga ikut mendekap Kyuhyun. Dibelainya lembut kepala sang _magnae_ yang terisak semakin keras. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba mengurangi getaran hebat dari tubuh _dongsaeng_nya itu. _Member_ lain pun ikut mendekat, menumpahkan semua perasaan mereka dengan saling berpelukan. Bermaksud menyalurkan perasaan sayang mereka melalui bahasa tubuh.

Setelah cukup lama memaknai kasih sayang mereka dengan saling berpelukan, satu persatu _hyungdeul_ mulai melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka dari sang _magnae_. Hanya menyisakan Sungmin yang masih setia mengalungkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kita harus merayakan ini _hyung_." Cetus Eunhyuk dengan cengiran yang baru saja menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah bersih dari air mata.

"_OMO_, PESTA!" Teriakan Donghae sontak mengejutkan semuanya, sementara ia sendiri langsung meraih tangan Eunhyuk kemudian melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"_Aigoo_… kau tak ingat umurmu Hae-_ya_." Tegur Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Donghae yang sekarang membuat Eunhyuk bergabung bersamanya, melompat-lompat sambil berputar dan berteriak.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Timpal Ryewook sambil menatap _hyungdeul_nya yang lain dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Ish_, kalian ingin merayakan kepergianku huh!?" Cetus Heechul dengan wajah yang segaja dibuat kesal.

Leeteuk segera merangkul sahabatnya itu dari samping. "Chulie-_ah_..., kau sensitif sekali hari ini."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai _farewell party_ _hyung_." Sergah Siwon cepat.

"Sekaligus merayakan suksesnya _comeback_ kita _hyung_. Karena jadwal yang terlalu padat, kita sampai belum sempat merayakannya kan?" Sambung Shindong yang saat ini sudah mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sepertinya ia sedikit lelah karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Kalian ingin bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku?!" Suara _bass_ seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

Semua _member _langsung menjatuhkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka lebar. Disana sudah berdiri seorang _namja _tampan yang sedang menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu. Tatapan _shock_ semua _member_ dibalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman mematikan yang sudah sejak lama dirindukan para _member_.

"KIBUMIE!" Kali ini teriakan Eunhyuk _plus_ Donghae yang mendominasi seisi ruangan. Mereka segera berhambur memeluk sang _original magnae_ itu.

"GUI XIAN _GE_!" Belum habis rasa kaget para _member_, kali ini telinga mereka lagi-lagi di hadiahi oleh teriakan _namja_ lainnya.

"_Annyeong_!" Sapa _namja_ yang satunya lagi.

"_Mochi_! _Seasoning_!" Para _member_ yang tadi nya berkerumun di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun saat ini sudah berhambur menyambut kedatangan dua _member_ dari dua Negara yang berbeda itu.

Setelah berpelukan sekilas dengan _hyungdeul_ yang menyambutnya, Henry dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat _namja_ yang tadi ia panggil.

"_Gege_…, _are you ok_?" Tanya Henry setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum jahil. Tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus sudah ia ayunkan keatas kemudian mendarat di pipi chubi milik Henry yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu. "Kau menghawatirkanku _ne_?"

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun, Henry kembali menguburkan kepalanya di pundak _gege_nya itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ yang ia miliki di Super Junior M itu, setelah merasakan beberapa tetes cairang hangat menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Henry-_ya_, Jangan memonopoli Gui Xian! Giliranku sekarang." Henry terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya ketika Zhoumi sudah mengambil alih tempanya.

"Gui Xian, _gwenchanayo_? Aku hampir saja _sport jantung_ setelah mendapatkan kabar tentangmu kemarin."

"_Hen hao_, _xie xie_ _gege_ sudah repot-repot datang menjengukku."

"_Aniyo, _aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot. Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi setelah melihat perban yang masih melingkari kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya kali ini tertuju pada sosok _hyung_nya yang sejak tadi sama sekali belum menghampirinya.

Menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun berjalan mendekat. Lalu duduk di tepian ranjang. "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku tak akan kembali lagi _eoh_?" Kata-kata itu sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun kembali terasa panas setelah mengingat kembali pembicaraan emosionalnya dengan Kibum di alam bawah sadarnya kemarin. "Jangan sibukkan otakmu untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak _ne_. Aku tak suka melihat kondisimu se-"

Tanpa menunggu Kibum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan kerinduannya pada _hyung_ yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Belum lama mendekap tubuh _magnae_nya itu, Kibum mulai merasakan pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar disusul dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar memilukan.

"_Uljima_… " Kibum mulai mengusap punggung Kyuhyun kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

Setelah merasa puas menangis, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Kibum perlahan juga melepaskan pelukannya dari sang _magnae_. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus bekas air mata di wajah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sungguh drama yang mengharukan… hiks… _I'm touching_…" Lagi-lagi semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak kaget setelah mendengarkan tepuk tangan milik _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sudah berada di dekat pintu.

"Kangin-_ah_!" Kali ini sang _leader_ yang lebih dulu menghampirinya.

"Kangin _hyung_!" _Member_ lain sekali lagi menyambut kedatangan tamu tak terduga mereka dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Aku tidak kabur dari _camp_, aku juga tidak di usir karena membuat masalah di sana. Aku sudah mendapat izin resmi. Kalau kalian tidak percaya ini buktinya." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas kepada _member_ lainnya.

"Kami percaya Kangin-_ah_… Kami sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau jauh lebih gagah sekarang." Ucap Yesung tulus.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo, __Kangin hyung_." Bisik Eunhyuk parau sambil memeluk Kangin. Sementara itu, Donghae yang ada di sampingnya tak bisa berucap apapun. Ia sudah terisak. Kangin lah yang merangkulnya dari samping.

"_Nado, dongsaengie_…" Balas Kangin sambil mengacak rambut keduanya. Lalu dengan perlahan meminta keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka agar dirinya bisa menghampiri _member_ lain.

"Sepertinya _diet_mu sukses, kau semakin tampan saja Shindongie…" Goda Kangin. Shindong hanya tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Wookie-_ah_, Yesung _hyung_, Siwonie… apa kalian tak ingin memelukku?" Tak perlu menunggu lama mereka langsung menubruk tubuh besar itu. Memeluknya erat.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu Wookie… _Aigoo_… Siwonie… _photo_mu di _cover_ album ke lima membuatku iri. Yesung _hyung_ kenapa tubuhmu terasa semakin kecil saja?" Ujar Kangin tanpa jeda. _Member_ lain hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendengarkan celotehan Kangin sejak ia datang. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu membawa keceriaan bagi para _member_.

"Kibumie… _aish_… mengapa aku sangat merindukan wajahmu yang jelek ini… Kau kurusan Bumie…, jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu _ne_." Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan hyungnya yang sering di sebut _raccoon_ itu.

"Henry-_ya _pipimu itu terlalu menggoda, _aish_ kau membuatku lapar saja. Dan kau Zhoumi, tak bisakah kau kurangi sedikit radiasi senyumanmu itu? Oh ya, kapan kalian sampai?."

"Kami baru saja sampai _hyung_." Jawab Zhoumi dengan sopan. Sedangkan Henry hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan _namja_ yang satu ini.

Dan akhirnya, sampailah Kangin di dekat ranjang sang _magnae_ yang sangat dirindukannya. Binar bahagia sama sekali tak dapat disembunyikan dari tatapan mata sang _magnae_. Kangin pun segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyun-_ah_… _jeongmal bogoshippoyo…"_ Bisik Kangin di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan dari seorang Kangin.

"Andai saja ada Han _gege_." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia langsung merutuki dirinya karena tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama itu di hadapan semua _member_, terutama Heechul.

_Atmosphere_ di dalam ruangan itu mulai berubah suram. Ternyata hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuat suasana hati para _member_ berubah drastis.

"Kau tidak perlu berandai-andai Donghai… _Gege_ tadi ikut bersamaku. Dia juga ingin menjenguk Gui Xian."

"_MWO_?!" Sebuah teriakan cukup keras menjadi respon pertama yang di berikan para _member_.

Zhoumi dengan cepat mengusap daun telinganya. "_Ne_, aku serius. _Gege_ masih ada di bawah. Dia tadi belum mau masuk karena-"

"_Mianhae_…"

Suara khas itu akhirnya bisa di dengar lagi oleh para _member_. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, kepala mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Disanalah mereka mendapati seorang _namja_ yang sudah berdiri salah tingkah di dekat pintu.

"_Mianhae_, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ucapnya lagi. Tak mendapat jawaban apapun, _namja_ itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kemudian perlahan melangkah mundur. Namun belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak keluar ruangan, sepasang lengan sudah mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"_Paboya_! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?! Kau sengaja menungguku pergi wamil baru mau menemui kami?" Cetus Heechul pedas. Namun gerakan tubuhnya berbeda 180 derajat dengan ucapannya itu.

"Chulie-_ah_… _mianhae_" Ujar Hangeng dengan lirih. Ia balas memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sangat erat.

Perlahan satu persatu _member_ yang sudah tak bisa menahan tangis mereka mulai melangkah mendekati Hangeng yang masih berada dalam pelukan Heechul. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar jelas. Dalam waktu singkat, semua _member_ kecuali Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi, telah bergabung kedalam pelukan hangat tersebut. Menumpahkan rasa rindu yang telah menyiksa batin mereka selama ini mengalir begitu saja. Suasana haru pun kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Sadar bahwa ada salah satu _member_ yang menatapnya sejak tadi, Hangeng memberikan isyarat pada _member_ lain untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka yang sudah cukup lama itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membawa kakinya melangkah menuju _magnae_ tersayangnya.

Ia tatap dalam-dalam wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih sedikit pucat itu. Diraihnya tangan dingin Kyuhyun, digenggamnya erat, kemudian perlahan ia bawa hingga menyentuh pipinya.

"_Gege_…" Walau lirih, suara parau sang _magnae_ terdengar bagaikan alunan musik di telinga Hangeng. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung memeluk _magnae_nya erat. Perasaan senang bercampur haru yang sudah mengisi hati nuraninya sejak tadi semakin bertambah. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat. Perlahan tanggan Hangeng mulai mengelus kepala _dongsaeng_nya itu dengan sayang.

"YEEEIII!" Seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Sepertinya beberapa _member_ harus segera melakukan _check up_ agar telinga mereka tak mengalami masalah apapun karena sudah satu harian ini mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan tajam.

"Kapan pestanya akan kita mulai _hyungdeul_?" Ucap mereka lagi dengan sangat kompak lengkap dengan senyuman yang mengembang tak ada habisnya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu isakan mereka paling keras di banding yang lain.

_Member_ lain hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menggelengkan kepala mereka seraya membatin '_Dasar EunHae_!'

Dalam sekejap canda tawa sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar terhipnotis oleh suasana hangat di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi tempat berkumpulnya kembali ke-15 _Super Junior members_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan perasaan hangat yang saat ini menguasai hatinya. Bergabung bersama Super Junior adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya. _'Sebuah kebahagian yang luar biasa bisa memiliki hyungdeul seperti mereka. Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan moment berharga ini'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghaeyo_... _hyungdeul_..." Dengan suara yang bergetar, ucapan tulus itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya seketika. Sungmin mulai memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kemudian sang _leader_ pun memeluk mereka dari arah berlawanan. Selanjutnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut bergabung dalam pelukan itu. _Member_ lain juga tidak tinggal diam. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah membentuk _a big group hug_ di dekat tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"_Nado, saranghaeyo Kyuhyunie_..." Balas semua _member_ sembari mengukir senyuman penuh makna di wajah mereka.

Perasaan hangat yang sejak tadi memenuhi hatinya kini mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. _'Tuhan, aku mohon biarkan kebahagiaan menyertai kami seperti ini terus'_ Pinta kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

_An invisible bond that binds us,_

_Nobody understands how strong it is _

_ How it last throughout time_

_ It will never be broken_

_ If our feeling remain the same_

_ Then our love will grow for each other_

_Super Junior, Ever Lasting Friends, let's spread love_

_ Remove hatred with our pure love_

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Still can't believe it, but it must dismiss here... #sobs

Mohon maaf bagi yang merasa tidak puas dengan ending ff ini. Sebenernya pingin bgt masukin casts yg lain terutama Kyuline members, tapi author bingung cari moment yg pas buat mereka. Akhirnya, jadilah seperti ini endingnya, special chapter tuk Kyuhyunie n oppadeul SuJu. Oia, kasus Dae Jung terpaksa ditutup karena semua bukti kejahatan Dae Jung sudah hilang, wkwkwkw. Seandainya mimpinya Kyu oppa berlanjut, ntar tak lanjutin juga kasusnya (?) LOL.

Maaf jika karakter oppadeul di ff ini rada2 ooc, namanya juga fanfic yah ^ ^

Mohon maaf juga kalo ke dua ff author amatiran ini di dalamnya banyak adegan penyiksaan terhadap Kyu oppa, mianahe SparKyu... *-*)v

Last but not least, kamsahamnida… untuk semua kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian selama ini. Siapapun authornya, pastinya akan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan karya mereka ketika mendapat sambutan hangat dari para readers. Yaah walaupun tidak sedikit yang merasa tersandung dengan komentar yang terkadang tidak diharapkan. Tapi, itu memang konsekuensi sebagai author kan yah, harus berbesar hati menghadapi para readers yang isi kepalanya beda-beda. #aigoo kenapa jadi curcol gini, mianhae.

**Sekali lagi, kamsahamnida, jeongmal gomawo atas semua atensi kalian… #take a bow**

Author pamit yah, mau nemenin Yesung oppa wamil dulu, #dapet death glare nya Kyu oppa, wkwkwk.

Author mw hiatus dulu dari dunia perfanfictionan, gak tw sampe kapan karena banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan untuk jadi maba lagi.

**Yuks nikmati hidup dan lejitkan potensi dengan kekuatan jiwa!**

**Mari belajar dari guru terbaik yaitu 'pengalaman'.**

**Cari terus peluang kebaikan agar bisa berkontribusi didalamnya.**

**Well, that's all from me, I wish you nothing but all the best!**

**SEMANGAT! JIA YOU! HWAITING! GANBATTE! DO MARCH and STAY STRONG!**

**Bye for now *_*) Saranghaeyo my dear readers… **

* * *

_**Response to**** R****eviews of the previous chapters**_

**Yunia Christya,,** Saengi congrats ya udah lulus ujiannya. I'm happy 4 u. Good luck n sukses jg bwt Yunie. Gomawo selama ini dah setia RnR ff eoni.

**Riekyumidwife,,** Lho? Eoni kan suka bgt tuh kalo Kyu oppa kesiksa, kwkwkw, jadi kalo q buat meninggal gak papa dong yah? hehehe, kasus Dae Jung terpaksa di hentikan eon, soalnya bukti2 hilang semua, kekeke. Iya2, nie udah ada chapternya, mian lama eon n musti end di sini. Gomawo selama ini eoni udah setiaaaa bgt tuk read n review…

**Okta1004,,** Mian yah chingu harus berakhir di ch ini. Oia kematian Dae Jung udah di bahas kog di ch kmaren. Gomawo tuk reviewnya sampai akhir.

**ChwangKyu,,** Mian2 sampe ngabisin tissue 2 kotak lebih. Lain kali pake handuk aja biar hemat, wkwkwk. Ne bukan cuma ch kmaren yg mimpi, tapi dari ch pertama kekeke. Gomawo reviewnya saeng…

**KyuLarisa,,** Mian yah gak bisa menuhin permintaanmu. Terpaksa harus end ch ini. Gomawo tuk semua atensinya slama ini. Gomawo reviewna.

**Desviana407,,** Kira2 udah happy belon endingnya? Gomawo udah RnR.

**Vha Chandra,,** Mian bgt dongsaeng musti ending cepet, mian bgt yah. Makasih donatnya, wkwkwk. Tuh udah di idupin lagi #emang lampu? Gomawo udah setia RnR selama ini.

**VietaKyu,,** Wow, ada artis yang singgah review, wkwkwk. Hehe, kaya bukan Changminie yah, maklumlah ya namanya juga fanfiction V. Ne, tentu aja tentang "Bond" mereka. Peran Dae Jung besar bgt coz cuma dia yg bisa ngancurin hubungan mereka lewat dendam itu. Gomawo dah mw RnR chingu-ya…

**GaemGyu92,,** Ne ini udah di selesaiin kog. Iya, iya, Kyuhyun oppa kagak kenapa napa kog, ntar author panic tingkat dewa kalau terjadi apa2 sm Kyu oppa, kekeke. Iya author jg bingung knapa gak ada notification yg masuk ke email pas posting ch kmaren. Gomawo yah chingu udah mw read n review selama ini. Gomawoo…

**KyuAja,,** Gomawo udah setia ngeriview dr awal sampe akhir saengie…

**Indahpu96,,** Iya author jg gak rela kalo Kyu oppa meninggal, kan kami belum nikah, wkwkwk. Gomawo chingu dah mw review slama ini.

**Ariskagyu,,** Manteb chingu bisa nebak Kyu oppa bakal di bikin meninggal, walau hanya dalam mimpi, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya…

**Kyuzi,,** Pa kabar saeng? Lulus khan? Ada2 aja imaginasimu saeng? Gomawo reviewna slama ini saeng. Sukses ya!

**LyELF,,** Gomawo dah mw ngikutin ff ini dongsaengie… Gomawo reviewna…

**Haera,,** Aigoo… sampe gemeteran bacanya? Gomawo udah mw singgah tuk RnR saengie…

**1307Hyemin,,** Gimana hasil uan nya saeng? Moga memuaskan yah. Eoni jg nangis loh nulis ni ff. Teneng aja hyungdeul udah tau kog tentang Dae Jung, kan udah di ceritain ma Kyu oppa. Iya saengie makin numpuk n nambah kerjaan baru. Um, belum tau nie mw buat ff baru or gak, eoni mw konsen belajar dulu kayaknya. Gomawo yah sengie selama ini udah setia ngikutin ff abal-abal ini. Gomawo reviewna…

**137MinMinMin137,,** Iya gak papa kog saeng, eoni bisa ngerti kog. Kalo lagi menghadapi uan emang perlu konsen baget, hal2 gak penting kudu di tinggalin dulu, biar kagak nyesel nantinya. Gimana hasilnya? Bagus khan? Iya Kyu bisa tahu karna Dae Jung nunjukin dirinya. Ne, ini udah ending. Hehe, sebenernya dari awal udah berencana mw buat 13 ch aja. Mianhae musti ending disini. Gomawo bgt udah mw baca n ngeriviuw ff ini saengie…

**Gyurievil,,** Saengie… jeongmal gomawoo tuk semuanya… Iya boleh kog di posting 22nya. Skali lagi gomawo yah saeng… Gomawo juga dah ngikutin ff2 eoni. Eoni pamit yah, mw hiatus dulu dari dunia perfanfictionan, hehe. See yaa next time…

**MyGaemKyu,,** Gomawo dongsaengie udah setia read n review sampe akhir. Gomawo…

**SunakumaKYUMIN,,** Malu? Mang baca ffna di mana saeng? Ckckck. Emang mimpi semuanya, mana sanggup eoni kehilangan Kyu oppa, kwkwkwk. Aigoo… kapan eoni titip salam ama om Soo Man? Eits, gak boleh bawa Kyu oppa pulang, sini balikin #emang Kyu oppa apaan (?) Gomawo reviewnya slama ini saengie…

**Jmhyewon ,,** Kmana adja saeng? Sibuk ujian yah? Gimana, sukses? Congrats yah. Iya eoni terima endless love nya kekeke. Ne bener bgt, mana sanggup eoni di tinggal suamiKyu, kekeke. Gomawo yah saengie udah nyempetin tuk read n review. Jeongmal gomawo.. eoni pamit yah, mw hiataus dulu untuk waktu yg bisa dibilang lamaaaa, hehehe. Bye, have a good luck!

**Blackyuline,,** Ne, Dae Jung kog yg ketembak, bukan Kyu oppa. Mian gak bisa lanjut asap chingu. Gomawooo reviewna slama ini.

**Bella0203,,** Ne, that's ok saengie. Hehe, kerasa yah angst nya? Ne, gomawooo udah setia RnR saeng.

**ChoityaraELF,,** Wuis.. mau liat Dae Jung di benci hyungdeul? Udah kog di ch ini, walo cuma dikit, hehe. Jgn ikutan dendam dunx saeng, oppadeul pastiny juga gak suka, yuks kita bales kebecian dengan cinta aja, kekeke. Gomawo reviewna…

**Calista,,** Annyeong juga chingu… Chingu udah baca The Secret juga? Gomawo udah mw baca ff2 author abal-abal ini. Hehe, profesi author gak ada kaitannya dgn bidang kesehatan kog, tapi sama2 menangani manusia. Kalo info tentang kesehatan itu bisa di temukan di mana aja kog chingu, so gak musti jadi anak kedokteran dulu kan? Hehe. Ini chapter terakhir chingu, sampe 13 chapters aja. Gomawo udah mw singgah baca n review...

**Sfsclouds,,** Ne, sesuju, semoga aja gak pernah kejadian. Wah chingu ada2 aja, hehe Kyu ke 2? Mian yah lama. Gomawo dah mw singgah n ngereview.

**Ges,,** Udah kejawab kah penasarannya? Hehe gak ada epilognya saeng, coz gak ada prolognya juga khan. Gomawo reviewnya..

**Ratnasparkyu,,** Gomawo reviewnya slama ini chingu …

**DinaKyuMin,,** Ne, tau aja kalo eoni gak rela kalo Kyu oppa meninggal. KyuMin moment? Ada sieh tapi bukan moment mereka berdua aja saeng, mian yah. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Ryeong,,** Aish, membaca review2mu jd bikin eoni serasa terbawa angin, wkwkwk, biasa aja saeng, banyak kog author lain yg ffnya kereeen bangeeet, ampe bikin speechless n terkagum kagum pas bacanya. Kalo boleh jujur, eoni masih termasuk golongan menengah, so so gitu lah, hehe. Gomawo udah mw baca ff2 eoni saeng.

**Kyumin Jhejhe,,** Mian yah gak bisa update cepet, ini chapter terakhir chingu. Gomawo udah singgah review.

**Lee Sang Ki,,** Annyeong chingu,, jujur agak bingung baca reviewnya, kayaknya banyak yg kepotong deh kata2nya. Biasanya kalo setelah titik gak di kasi spasi emang bisa kepotong2 tulisannya. Moga aja author gak salah nangkap pointny. Ne gomawo koreksiannya, hehe anggep aja dagingnya yg bertebaran #gaje. Oia, untuk The Secret kalo rada ooc mohon di maklumi ya namanya juga fanfic, lagi pula sdh author kasi warning di bagian atas kan. Ke 2 ff author abal-abal ini konfliknya mostly imaginasi, jadi kalopun ada kisah nyata di dalamnya paling cuma dikit bgt persentasenya. Gak sepenuhnya terpengaruh sama readers kog chingu, hanya saja author gak mw banyak mengecewakan para pembaca. Tujuan buat ff kan tuk menghibur pribadi n reader yg baca, so gak bisa seenaknya juga mentingin pendapat pribadi. Kadang masukan2 mereka juga yang bikin ide jadi lancar loh. Meskipun begitu tetep aja gak boleh kontras dari ide original. Mianhae jika ff2 author terlalu banyak mengecewakan chingu. Author gak cari kesempurnaan di sini, author juga masih belajar chingu, so makasih banget udah nyempatin tuk baca n ngasi masukan. Jeongmal gomawo…

**Ekha Sparkyu,,** Aduh, mianhae udah bikin sesek nafas. Oksigen, mana oksigen?! Bangkit dr kubur? Kagak mungkin lagh, wong Kyu oppa nya baik2 aja kog, hehehe. Gomawo bgt udah sabar nungguin ff ini saeng. Gomawo reviewna.

**HeeeHyun,,** Tenang aja chingu, Kyu oppa fine2 aja kog. Gomawo for ur review.

**Ahra,,** Stay calm saeng, semua penyiksaan itu cuma mimpi kog, mana mungkin eoni biarin siapun menyentuh Kyu oppa barang sedikitpun, kecuali eoni sendiri, wkwkwk. Gomawo saengi udah mw read n setia ngereview. Gomawo… eoni pamit yah, bye…

**Octaviani,, **Iya gpp kog, Gak mungkin lah eoni tegaan ama Kyu oppa. He is the special one in my heart. Wkwkw. Gomawo udah nyempetin tuk read n review saengie.

**Chairun,,** Halo juga… iya ni udah tamat ceritanya. Ne, bener bgt si Dj yg ketembak. Iya, memarnya itu karna _mimpi_ jatuh di kamar mandi, kekeke. Si Dae Jung jg udah dead kog chingu. Wadueh baca ff sambil makan, bisa konsen yah? Gomawo udah mw read n review chingu.

**KyuMinElf,,** Jeongmal mianhae, eoni jd takut mw buat ff lagi kalo efeknya ampe buat reader sesak nafas, keringat dingin, n jantung bergenderang, aduh mianhae. Gomawo udah mw RnR.

**Anastasia,,** Annyeong saengie… Plis jgn bilang kalo saengie sport jantung beneran? Author bakalan gak sanggup lagi deh buat ff kalo sampe memakan korban gini. Gomawo reviewna..

**Reader,,** Gomawo chingu, hehe jadi malu bacanya. Mian bgt dah ngeluarin banyak energy chingu. Gomawo reviewnya…

**Anonymous,,** Salam kenal juga, gomawo.. gomawoo.. moga bermanfaat ya, mian cuma dikit info2nya. Ff baru? Um.. gak janji ya, coz author mw hiatus dulu nie, mianhae. Skali lg gomawo.

**KyuChul,,** Gomawo.. Dapat feel dari siapa? Yah dari Kyu oppa lah, wkwkwk. Kalo mikirin namja yg satu itu pasti muncul aja ide aneh2 di otak, kekeke. Iya, salam knal juga, gomawo udah mw baca n review.

**GaemGyu,,** #kasi tissue… Kyu oppa gak meninggal kog. Dia masih ada di sisi eoni, kekeke. Gomawo udah mw singgah review.

**Ayu,,** Mwo? Kyuhyun-ku? Kyuhyun author maksudnya? Kekeke. Cup2 kasi tissue, eh tlg bilangin ama bg Pedrosa kapan2 eoni mw dunk di ajak jalan2 pake motornya, heheh. Nie udah update mian lama. Gomawo udah singgah n review.

**Laila Safitri,,** Gomawo udah singgah n ngereview.

**Jeje,,** Ne, ni udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo.

**92-Line,,** Gomawo udah mw RnR chingu.

**Guest,,** Iya ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewna…

**GaemSha,,** Lari bacanya? Hati2 chingu, ntar jatoh, hehehe. Aigo.. nambah satu lagi antisnya Dae Jung, iya2 Kyu oppa gak bakalan di buat meninggal kog, kan kami belum nikah wkwkwkw. Gomawo udah mw baca n review chingu.

**Evilkyu Vee,,** Anyyeong, ne, that's ok chingu-ya. Hehe, nasib Dae Jung beneren berakhir sampe di situ aja kog chingu. Ntar kalo Kyu oppa mimpiin dia lg br bisa di lanjutin, hehe. Wah author takut bgt kalo chapter ini malah mengecewakan, mianhae harus berakhir disini. Jeongmal gomawo doanya, the same goes to u, gomawo udah mw singgah n review chingu-ya..

**Marcus Cho,,** Iya gak papa kog. Ne, seneng bgt kalo ada reader yg bisa ngertiin perasaan author, gomawo… Aigo.. Kyu oppa jgn hiatus dong, hehe. Iya yg kmaren semuanya cuma mimpi kog, tenang aja. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Guest,,** Aduh, mian chigu author bingung musti balesnya gimana, coz yg pake nama 'Guest' ada 3 org jadi bingung ngasi tandanya gimana. Ne, Kyu oppa gak meninggal kog. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Guest,,** Iya ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu..

**DeeEndah,,** Annyeong saengie, salam kenal juga. Iya chapter ini yg terakhir, gomawo udah mw baca n review di ff ini.

**Guest,,** Ini udah di lanjut chingu, gomawo udah mw singgah.

**AiFishy,, **Annyeong jg, mianhae gak bisa menuhin permintaan saengie. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Cloud,,** Hehe kagak beneran dead kog. Mana rela author biarin Kyu oppa pergi gitu aja, kekeke. Gomawo tuk reviewnya chingu…

**AdindaTuzzahra,,** Tenang chingu, Kyu oppa kagak kenapa2 kog. Kira2 yg ini endingnya angst gak? Gomawo reviewna..

**Tarra Lau,,** Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Yolanda Anggita2,,** Gomawo dah sempat singgah n review chingu.

**Tya Andriani,,** Iya chingu makasih yah, gomawo udah mw RnR.

**Chan,,** Kira2 ini sad ending gak? Gomawo reviewnya.

**Khe-Ai Dyanka,,** Iya gpp chingu. Kyu oppa baik2 aja kog. Udah tau kan isi lanjutannya apa. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Kyuwook,,** Gomawo udah mw singgah baca n review di ff ini chingu.

**Atika,,** Calm down chingu-ya, Kyu oppa gak meninggal kog. Gomawo reviewnya.


End file.
